Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy!
by KoOri no HouKou
Summary: Why won't Niou leave me alone?And why do I actually have fun with him around? I can't like a trickster like him,right? Kenya and I are just 'friends',right? Yuushi!Don't try to set me up with him! From the author of 'Of Blacks and Blues!
1. The trickster of Rikkai Dai

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!**

New story!!! YEAH!!! This one is the totally different story from 'Of Blacks and Blues', and the main prince(s) are not the same!

I'm still keeping Kasumi's characterization, though I change bits and pieces of stuff around… You'll see what I've changed as you read the story!

Since I like the name 'Kasumi' so much I'm keeping it! Her looks and such are kinda the same, however, I adjust some stuff around to suit this story. I've changed her surname and identity in a way, I guess.

Please noted that I won't be updating this until I'm done with 'Of Blacks and Blues'! I upload this first to see _your_ opinion about it!

Well, shall we proceed? XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rikkai's 'Trickster'**

**Monday 3PM, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku High School section…**

This is hell. Absolutely Hell…

_Where am I and where is Keigo!?_

I look around, trying to figure out where on earth I am in Rikkai's ground. But all I can see is swarm of students clad in Rikkai's uniform and they all look the same, mind you!

_**WAH!!! Life sucks! This can't be happening to me!!! I'm just a regular High School student!!!**_

Oh, before I continue with my woe… Hi, my name's Kutsuryu Kasumi! I'm a third year at Hyoutei Gakuen High School and also an unfortunate girl who's got roped into being Hyoutei's High School's male's tennis club's manager… I'm in Hyoutei solely because my uncle asks my Father to let me come here and continue my High School in Tokyo after my Middle Schooling in Osaka.

It's_ not_ a dream comes true like many girls dreamt about, all right? Especially not when I'm roped into being a manager because my cousin _is_ the Hyoutei's captain!

…Yeah, I know what you're thinking… But it's true, _**His Highness,**_Atobe Keigo, is my first-degree cousin! And currently I've got separated from him somehow by his horde of fan girls in Rikkai Dai.

_And to think that I'd thought Rikkai Dai girls are only crazy about their tennis team… Apparently I'm VERY wrong! Fan girls can be anywhere and any time!!!_

Some times I ask myself… No, scratch that, I think _every night_ I ask myself **why** Kami made me born to be Keigo's cousin. Hell, I know guys all have ego of different level. However, Keigo _is_ like other guys (at least he thinks he's not), but I assure you, my cousin's ego can rival the size of Andromeda Universe! It's even bigger than Milky Way!

…And him always saying 'ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na' or flipping his hair doesn't help but make me doubt his sanity further… Actually, I shouldn't even doubt it. I'm sure he's insane in some way, just that he's not going to admit it out loud!

_I'm sure he's insane! Look at his tennis Regulars and you'll know why! Well, we have Yuushi and his 'I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it' smirks or his poker face all the time, Kabaji the 'Usu' man, Gakuto AKA Gakkun who won't stop bouncing around, Ryoh the drama queen, Wakashi the mushroom hair, Choutarou the boy next door, and Jiroh who's always asleep somehow…_

Ahem, enough said about my cousin or his team for now, I believe… Now, where is _he!?_

_I'm going to shoot him! He ditched me and went with the fan girls to 'awe everyone by his presence'! I'll bet on that!_

**CHA! You're so dead when I find you, Atobe Keigo!!!**

ARGH! I need help! But who the hell am I going to ask!? I don't know any body here in Rikkai!!!

Actually, I _do_ have friends here, but I doubt I can find them that easily out of what seems like _hundreds_ of students in Rikkai! Besides, we've kinda lost touch after they moved here so I don't know whether they're the same or not!

…But for now… _Where_ is Keigo!?

I look around helplessly at the group of students passing me by. Some of them point and whisper to each other about me because of my Hyoutei's uniform, and some of the boys' are looking at me! ARGH! I better get away from here!!!

Trust me, it's not that I'm scared of being center of attention, especially with boys _and_ girls. Boys because they think I'm pretty, and girls because they want to get close to Keigo and Hyoutei's Regulars. But I'd rather not attract the unwanted attentions for now…

**I still can remember Gakkun and Ryoh chasing and yelling at a boy who tried to ask me out during my first year in Hyoutei, mind you!**

To top it off, Keigo did absolutely _nothing_ but watched them terrorizing the poor lad out of his mind. I think he asked for a transfer the following day and moved to Okinawa…

_Damn those guys and their over-protectiveness! I don't want to die a virgin! I want a happy family with kids and good, handsome hubby!!!_

…Okay, enough with my rants for now. GET OUT OF HERE, KUTSURYU! THIS IS THE DANGER ZONE!

I ignore the stares and whispers and sprint out from there. Good thing that my Father always makes me run a lot around our house in Osaka for my training _so_ I can safely say I owe Father one for teaching me how to run fast and good away from people I want to avoid!

…Keigo occasionally being one of them, that is. As much as I love my cousin, there are times I can't stand his 'ore-sama' attitudes! I'm only a normal girl!

"I think I can stop here…" I sigh and skip to a halt at a secluded area behind a huge building. "Bloody hell, I think I might as well call Keigo…" I rummage around my bag and fish out a phone.

I press a few buttons to search for Keigo's numbers. I'm about to press 'dial' when my eyes catch a sight of a boy and a girl talking.

…_Not exactly talking… The boy, yes, as for the girl, no, she's shouting at him._

Normally, I won't be interested in snooping around other people's business. That's Gakkun's job. Ha-ha, I'm kidding Gakkun! But really, I'm not a big fan of butting into people's businesses.

Okay, the reason why I decide to take a closer look is because the boy's silver-blue hair. I don't know _**why**_, but it draws my attention.

"Niou, how can you do this to me!?" The girl shouts tearfully. _Oops, bad move, girl. Your mascara and eyeliner don't appear to be waterproof… They're melting by your tears and that's a big no-no when it comes to playing a scene like this! _"I'm going out with you and you are dating girls behind my back!?" She screams in fury.

…_**Ooh, I'm **_**sure**_** Yuushi would **_**love**_** this scene before me! He's a romance sap after all!**_

"Fujiwara, I've told you since the beginning when you asked me out that I'm not interested. But you kept pursuing me and I agreed to a date, that doesn't mean that we're together." The guy drawls sexily.

_**HOLY CRAP! SEXY!? WAIT A MINUTE!!!**_

I feel my pulse races as I notice the guy's face for the first time. Spiky silver-blue hair long enough for him to pull it back into a small ponytail, tall, broad shoulders, not too brawny or too skinny and to top it up he is handsome as hell and silver-blue eyes now sporting a bored look can _sure_ earn himself a hell load of fan girls! And his Rikkai's tennis uniform is a plus to that!

_Damn, he's as attractive as Yuushi and Keigo and even Ryoh! Okay, maybe a little more than Ryoh! But oh hell, who cares!? He's HOT!_

…Kutsuryu, WAKE UP!!!

**SLAP!!!**

I gape as Fujiwara loudly smacks Niou's face and runs away in tears. I'm pretty sure Niou could have avoid her slap if he wants to, but he just can't be bother or something by his look.

…Okay, show's over, now… Time to find that idiot Keigo!

I'm sneaking away from the scene when my phone rings…

"**Hizama zuke**

**Agamero**

**Tatematsure**

**Kyousha wa jyakusha wo shihai dekirunoda!**

**Hamukauna**

**Hirefuse**

**Obietero**

**Shousha wa haisha wo i no mama ni dekiru!"**

_**DAMN ATOBE KEIGO! HE MESSED WITH MY PHONE AGAIN! I TOLD HIM I **_**HATE**_** HAVING THIS SONG AS MY RINGTONE! IT'S BAD ENOUGH TO HEAR THEIR FAN GIRLS SINGING THIS SONG EVERY BLOODY TIME THEY START PRACTICING!!**_

…Shite, I hope Niou didn't hear that or else I'm busted!

I flip my phone open hastily and press it against my ear. "Where the hell are you, brat?" His Highness annoyed voice comes through the line.

I twitch. "How nice to know you are worry about me, you ass, especially when you ditched me for your fan girls." I say sarcastically. "And how many times do I have to tell you to stop messing with my phone, huh?"

"I'm loved! What can I say? Ore-sama decides to grace the unfortunate ones with his magnificent presence." He chuckles. "Are you jealous, dear cousin?"

…_I_ really _doubt that I'm related to this guy! Can somebody please check my DNA again!? I'm sure it's not going to link with Atobe Keigo in any way!!!_

"I'm jealous that those girls don't have to put up with your attitude 24/7." I deadpan and I can practically see him smirking on the other line. "Now, where the hell are you Signor Atobe?"

"I'm finishing up with Yukimura. Meet me at front gate in five minutes. Don't be late, Kasumi." I roll my eyes as he hangs up first_ again_. What's it with Keigo and the need to hang up first any way?

Oh well… Better get moving…

A hand grabs my wrist and spins me around. "Well, well, well, look what I've got here…" Silver-blue eyes gaze into my sapphire blue ones. "A Hyoutei's girl all alone in Rikkai and snooping," Niou smirks predatorily. "The question is… How much have _you _seen?" He stares down at me, and I curse for being born short.

…**Keigo is 175cm and still growing, but **_**why**_** am I only 165cm tall!? NOT FAIR!!!**

I glare at him. "Please release me," I say calmly but Mini Kasumi inside my head is trashing to get out and do some damages. "What happened with you is none of my business, but rest assure, my lips are sealed." I say in a clipped tone and jerk my hand free from his grasp. "Good day, Niou-san." I turn around to leave only to be pull against the taller, stronger body.

_THAT'S IT BUDDY!!! YOU ASKED FOR THE BIGGEST ASS-WHOOPING OF THE YEAR, I'M GIVING IT TO YOU FREELY!!!_

I grab his arms and prepare to dig my nails into his skin. "Let me go, _now_." I say with a frigid voice that can make Keigo proud. "I don't care whether we're in secluded place or not but I'll scream pervert if you don't let go."

He chuckles slightly, and his chest on my back rumbles as he speaks. "You don't even know me, yet you already judge me? You are interesting, girly. You have the attitudes I like for a girl." He murmurs into my ear.

I twitch. "Yes, I don't know you, and let's keep it that way."_Is he implying I should be grateful!? Hell no, I'm _not_ even happy! _"I'm not some shallow female who will swoon at the smallest touch of good-looking male, Niou." I retort dryly.

…Gee, what is it with guys and their 'oh-I'm-good-looking-worship-me' attitude!? And here I thought Keigo _is_ bad! This guy is_ worse_ than my cousin!

I start to dig my nails into his arms when he releases me. I turn around and glare at him frostily. "Kutsuryu Kasumi," he holds my chin with his fingers, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "You interest me. You're probably the first girl who hasn't thrown herself at me," he says bluntly with a smirk.

I swat his hand away. "I'm just not interest. And what are you, a stalker? How the hell do you know my name anyway?" I scowl. "Wait, don't answer that question, I don't want to know." I turn around to leave, only to have him stops me by grabbing my wrist_** again**_. "What!?"

…_**Let me at him!!! I'm going to kill this jerk!!! I'm bloody freaking**_** beyond**_** displeased!**_

"I heard some girls screaming Atobe's name earlier on," Niou drawls. "And your Hyoutei's uniform, your earlier conversation and not to mention it makes sense in a way that Atobe will probably bring you along with him since you are his _precious cousin_, aren't you?" Silver-blue eyes narrow slightly and the corner of his mouth lifts a bit to form a grin. "News spread fast, babe, and not to mention you have the same eyes as Atobe, as turn-off as it is. But rest assured, I always get what I want."

I bristle. _I_ despite _the pet name no matter under what circumstance or how hot the guy who called me is!!! AND IS HE SAYING I'M NOT ATTRACTIVE WHATSOEVER!?_

I turn around and poke his chest harshly. "First, _never_ call me 'babe', got that?" I hiss. "And second, I'm _not_ interest in a play boy like you. Third, I'm _leaving_ and I'd love to _never_ see your face again." I yank my wrist free from his grip and dash away in the speed that can make Ryoh proud.

…**So much for a jerk!!!**

Speaking of jerk, where is Keigo!?

_THERE HE IS!!! STANDING THERE AND SHOWING OFF HIMSELF AT THE FAN GIRLS!!!_

I run up to where my cousin is standing and pounce him right where he stands. "KEIGO!!!" I squeal happily despite the fan girls' screams and shrieks of disappointment. "I missed you like hell," I cling onto his shirt and hum happily. "You're so mean, ditching me like that," I whine.

He scowls. "Kasumi, ore-sama needs his shirt so please get off." Keigo sniffs. "You are half a minute late," he scrutinizes me with his sharp sapphire blue eyes like mine. "Ore-sama doesn't like waiting," he says stiffly.

…_Typical ass of the cousin he is… He just won himself a jerk of the century trophy!!!_

I huff. "It's not my fault I got separated from you by your army of fan girls." I say with a careless shrug. "Shall we go? I'm starving." I bounce towards the waiting limousine.

He frowns at me. "You eat too much," he comments and climbs into the limo after me. "You'll lose your figure fast if you keep going at this rate." He says haughtily and flips his hair. "You should be grateful ore-sama is giving you a health advice for normally he does not give advices to people." He smirks.

…_**Should I be pissed or grateful for Kami's chosen of a cousin!?**_

* * *

**That night… Oshitari's resident…**

After being tortured by Oshitari Yuushi, the genius of Hyoutei, three hours non-stop for homework, I'm too beat to care any more…

_**This guy **_**is**_** bloody good in working my brain to the ground!!!**_

Why am I at Yuushi's house for homework, you ask? Well, you can say Yuushi's house is closer to my apartment in comparison to Keigo's place…

…_Not to mention he's more tolerable!!! He doesn't say 'Ore-sama' all the time and he's the sanest one of the team!!!_

I groan and rest my forehead on a rather thick textbook on the table. "Yuushi, you are bloody evil." I mutter and look at my best friend who is sitting in front of me. "It's already bad enough having Keigo breathing down my neck for me to excel in every bloody subject and you're doing practically the same thing as him."

His dark eyes look at me in amusement. "You are rather good with languages, Kasumi-hime." He chuckles. "You're neck to neck with Atobe in Spanish and English, not to mention you are good with the sciences and arts, too."

I give him an annoyed look. "Yeah, I like Spanish and English because it's Keigo's and my mother's languages," I stretch slightly. "But I hate being known as Keigo's cousin so I go for arts more than business-y stuff." I shrug.

Yuushi rubs his jaw. "Speaking about school," he eyes me with his dark gaze. "How was it at Rikkai today?" He smirks at my scowl. "That bad, huh?"

"That is the biggest understatement of the year, my friend." I chuck my books into my bag. "I got separated from Keigo because his fan girls, and then witnessed a guy getting slapped by a girl like some sappy romance novels you got me addicted to and I've been told that I'm 'interesting' because I'm the only girl so far who hasn't thrown myself at him at the first sight." I sketch Niou's figure onto the blank paper and start drawing arrows and knives stabbing various parts of his body.

…_**Die, Niou, die!!! Mwahaha!!!**_

Yuushi leans over and peers at my sketch. "You met Niou?" He asks me with a slight surprise. "Niou Masaharu, Rikkai's tennis Regulars AKA the trickster, the one with silver-blue hair and same eye color?" He describes, I nod. "I'm surprise he's still alive after hitting on you like that. Obviously he doesn't know you're a black-belt in _both_ karate and taekwondo, your family owns a chain of dojo after all." He smirks.

"Thanks for the comment," I mutter grumpily. "If he has the silver-blue hair and that eye color then yes, but I don't know about the Regular part. Keigo confiscates the list of names from me as soon as he sees it." I scowl deeper at the thought of my cousin.

_Damn right! He confiscates my list of rival players as soon as he sees it! I didn't even have a chance to go over it because he snatched them from me and said I don't need to exhaust my eyes looking at all these irrelevant things!!!_

…To say that I'm displeased with him will be another _**understatement**_! CHA! I'll kick his ego-filled head some day!!!

The genius of Hyoutei reaches out to poke my forehead. "Why don't you get a guy in Hyoutei to go out with you? That will solve the problem in some way." He chuckles. "I'm sure there are a lot of boys who would be more than willing to date you."

I groan. "Don't make me remind you of Ryoh and Gakkun's incident where we have a student transferred the next day." I pout at his poor attempt of holding back his laugh. "Yuushi!"

He chuckles. "Sorry," his dark eyes sparkle in amusement. "Hmm, I think you should head back to your apartment now. Your brother is going to get sick worrying over you if you don't soon," he tells me. "Come on, I'll walk you back."

…_He's got the point there! My older brother would probably tear down the apartment if I'm not back there by nine-thirty in the afternoon…_

I swing my bag over my shoulder. "Sorry for the trouble, Yuushi." I grin sheepishly. "It's just I'd rather do homework with someone than do it by myself."

Yuushi shrugs. "I'd rather do homework with you than the other guys in the team, trust me. Doing homework with you are always more productive and worthwhile." We smirk at each other.

**Take **_**that**_**, you crazy team!**

"Just to cheer you up," Yuushi says after we reach my apartment building. "How about we go out this weekend? Kenya is coming up from Osaka and I'm sure you do miss him." He suggests casually.

I grin. "I'd love to. It's better than stuck listening to 'Ore-sama' speech of Keigo any day!" I snicker at the thought. "Well, see you, Yuushi!" I give my friend a quick hug and bounce into my building.

…But it's weird… Why, out of sudden, would Yuushi suggest a get-together with Kenya? Usually we would go with other members in the team… This _indeed_ sounds suspicious!!

_**Yuushi better **_**not **_**be planning to set me up with his cousin or I'm going to shoot him!!!**_

* * *

**How was that!!! FIRST CHAPTER!!!**

**Too tired writing out Niou… Fainted… XD**

**Keigo is being Keigo and I promise other Rikkai's members will come out in the following chapters!!!**

**If you are wondering… Kasumi's ring tone is that one from 'The Imperial Match: Hyoutei'. Yep, it's 'Koori no Emperor'!**

**I just like it and think it'd make a fitting team song for Hyoutei's tennis team! XD**

**Please review!!! **

**Ja ne! XD**


	2. The Speedstar of Naniwa

**Disclaimer: I wish I own PoT… **

**I'm updating this one first because I really can't think of Sanada x Kasumi's theme any time soon… Running outta ideas because the psychology tests are driving me nuts! WAHHH!!!**

**Whoever said University's life is more fun than High School should be shot!**

**Ahem, before I go off killing that person, I'll get on with the story for now. XD**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter two: The Speed-star of Naniwa**

I blink at the tall form of my fast-approaching friend.

_One word I can say about him… __**WOW!**__ Is it just me or he's hotter every single time we meet each other?_

"Kasumi!" Oshitari Kenya, my friend and a third year at Shitenhouji High School in Osaka, grins when he notices me, making the girls nearby swoon in unison… And that almost includes me. "I haven't seen you for a long time! How're ya?"

Yes, I think it's not just me. He _is_ hotter than before; and given that I meet him once every while the changes are very noticeable, too! I mean, would you _not_ notice if your close friend is suddenly looking more handsome and sporting more natural yet stylish haircut that can even send Apollo run and cower in shame?

I grin back at him and tackle him into a tight hug. I hum contently as the familiar scent of Emperio Armani's 'Acqua Di Gio' that he always uses greets my nose. "Hmm… It's great to see you again, too, Kenya. How are the team and you doing?" I look at his face and almost blush at the sparkling dark eyes gazing at me.

…_There's a limit a girl can take, you know?_

"We definitely have a stronger team this year," he chuckles and releases me from the hug. _NOO… Don't go! _"But it's not the same without you as our manager, you know?" His thick Kansai accent gives me a warm feeling that even my other friends from Shitenhouji can't… I wonder why…

…_**By the way, where is Yuushi?**_

"Kenya, where's Yuushi?" I frown and change the topic of discussion… I'm pretty sure that Kenya's stayed over at Yuushi's place last night, so it would make sense that they'd come to see me together, right?

I think I'm getting a gist of what Yuushi's trying to do now…_Damn him and his stupid matchmaking romance books! ARGH!!!_

_**Let's kill him! Let's feed Gakkun excess amount of sugar so that Gakkun can kill Yuushi with migraine during the practice! Mwahaha! I'm such a GENIUS!**_

"Whoa, hold it there, Mi-chan," Kenya chuckles and that snaps me out of my killing mood. _Damn!_ "Yuushi's sick today so I came alone. His father wouldn't let him out of the house with such a high fever, you know?" He looks at me tenderly, "shall we go?"

I look at him with a smile. "Of course! Let's go! You're only here for today after all and I want to spend as much time with you as I can," I grin brightly and tug his hand. "C'mon, Kenya, let's go."

I quickly fight down the blush that threatens to appear on my face as the bigger hand grasps my hand and pulls me through the crowd, "We can go faster this way, Mi-chan, sorry."

_ARGH! Stupid Kenya and his cute, gentlemanly way! _

I really don't know why I am feeling like my heart is going to burst out from my chest right now with Kenya's hand holding mine, doesn't matter that Kenya does it purposefully or not… True, Kenya and I joked and played around with each other a lot back in middle school and we can talk to each other about everything and nothing and can simply bask in each other's presence in silence…

…Sometimes I don't really know whether we're just 'friends' or something 'more'… I mean, I'm comfortable around him, but I can't really tell if my feelings for him are just fleeting feelings or they are for real. Plus, discussing my feelings towards boys is certainly a big no-no in my family.

…_**Try**_** having Atobe Keigo as your cousin and **_**two**_** way too over-protective older twin brothers as a family and you'll understand what I mean, period.**

…ARGH! I want a _girl_ in my family! I don't wanna be the only girl any more! WAH!!!

Hmm… Maybe I should talk to Father about him adopting another girl or something like that? Hmm… Interesting idea, eh?

"What're you thinking about, huh, Mi-chan?" Kenya looks at me amusedly, and I flush a little. _Damn him for being too sexy!_ "Thinking about random stuff again? Maybe you're thinking about how to murder Yuushi this time?"

I give him a grin, "You know me too well, Kenya." I shove him playfully, "So do you know where we're going?" I ask him.

_**Silence…**_

…Bloody hell, I should've known that it's going to be this way! Kenya doesn't really give a damn about where we are going anyway as long as there's someone with him!

I shoot Kenya a bland look, and he grins sheepishly in return. _How cute!_ "Fine, let's go grab a bite or something before we starting walking, ne?" I tilt my head slightly.

Is that a _blush_ I see on his face!? Oh my God, he is so cute! "Yeah, sure, you pick a place to eat, ok? You know Tokyo better than me, after all." He pats my head.

_**Ooh… Nice, big and strong hand with long fingers… Let's rip his shirt to see what other goodies he's hiding!!!**_

…Go and rot in hell, conscience!

"Talking to your conscience again, Mi-chan?"

"Shut up, Kenya." I scowl good-naturedly at his amused look, "You're the one that help her to get out this time, and you know it!" I continue forward.

He has the nerve to laugh at me! "She gets out when Yuushi is around as well, so it's not entirely my fault, Mi-chan." He winks at me and few girls nearby drop dead.

_Kenya is dangerous… Maybe even more dangerous than Yuushi, why? Well, I'll tell you why. _

…**HE DOESN'T REALIZE HIS GODDAMN CHARMS, THAT'S WHAT!**

We enter a small, comfy café for lunch. After placing our order, I decide to call Yuushi to see whether he's really sick or not… But my bet would be on the _NOT_, knowing Yuushi and his damned crafty mind!

It doesn't take long before somebody pick up the phone. "How can I be of your service, Kasumi-hime?" the oh-so-familiar smooth purr of my friend comes through the line.

I twitch at the normal tone of his voice which indicates no sickness whatsoever. _How dare he pull tricks on poor Kenya and make his cousin come alone!? Who knows what could happen to him! He could've gotten lost; he could've been trampled by fan girls! DAMMIT YUUSHI!_

"Yuushi!" I hiss into my phone, "Why the hell aren't you here?" I lower my voice so that Kenya wouldn't hear. I don't even know why I'm lowering my voice any way!

…I feel like a girlfriend talking to a secret guy in front of her boyfriend. But Kenya is NOT my boyfriend; therefore I shouldn't be feeling like one, right?

But_ why_ do I feel like I'm that girlfriend when I shouldn't be feeling like one?

"I'm kind of sick, hime-sama, so please forgive me (cough, cough)." I roll my eyes at Yuushi's lame attempt to fake coughs. It doesn't take a genius to figure out he's faking it, really. "Have a great time out with my cousin instead, ok? He's been ranting to me non-stop about how he wanted to see you again for such a long time. I guess he would _love_ some times alone with you without me." I can practically see him smirk from the other line!

"Yuu-!" I can't believe this, he hangs up on me!

_**He's so going to die a painful death that comes in a form of sugar-high Gakuto! CHA!!!**_

I shove my phone into my handbag and smile sheepishly at Kenya's confused look. "It's nothing," I need to change the subject of the conversation, now! "So, how's everyone in Osaka doing? Senri is finally going out with Tachibana An, right?" I hope this work…

Dark eyes sparkle in amusement. "Yeah, takes him long enough with us pushing them together. Finally, they kinda realize it." YES! Call me a queen of changing topics in conversation, people!

_MWAHAHA! I'm so GOOD!_

Crap, being with Keigo for too long really infects my sanity… Oh well, remind me to take Keigo for vaccines later, would you? I don't want him spreading his ego diseases!

Well, spending time with Kenya is always pleasant… He gives me a sense of sanity that I don't think I have anymore, no thanks to the Hyoutei boys. And he's really caring and a true gentleman and he is not afraid to tell me what exactly he is thinking, regardless the importance of the name 'Kutsuryu' in the society.

I won't go into details of where we went and what we did, but after meeting with Kenya, I now have to go to Kanagawa… Why?

…_No thanks to Father… Why the hell did he say 'yes' to the dinner invitation at Sanada's household anyway!? Father is not even going and he's making me go there in his place instead!_

Of course I can't just not go, as much as I'd love to do so… Why, indeed… I don't want a temporary cut in credit cards like Kenji Nii-san did when he displeased Father…

Ah yes, my family consist mostly of men, and I'm the only female in this generation of 'Kutsuryu' due to the fact that Father and Mother are divorced and I'm living under Father's custody… Mother doesn't really care about me or my two Nii-sans anyway…

Speaking of Nii-san… I can't believe I've fraternal twins' older brothers! The first and oldest brother, Kenji, is older than my second eldest brother, Keiji, by half an hour. Yes, being fraternal twins, they're both very different in terms of looks and personalities… However, they're both way too protective over me!

**AND NOT TO MENTION THEY ROPED KEIGO AND KURANOSUKE AND THEIR TEAMS INTO THIS SCHEME AS WELL! ARGH!**

Ahem, alright, Sanada's house, here I come! CHA! Kasumi fight-o!!!

* * *

**Sanada's household, later that afternoon…**

I ring the doorbell and wait patiently until somebody opens the gates for me. "What?" A guy who opens the gates asks me in a none-too-friendly tone.

I blink… _Damn, Sanada's household sure has good-looking guys… Even though this guy looks old enough to be my father!_ "Eh… I'm here on Kutsuryu Ryujin's behalf," I see the look of recognition in his eyes at the name of my Father. "He's my father," I add.

He nods curtly. "Come in, then." He steps aside to let me in, "follow me." He turns on his heels and moves towards the house.

_CHE! I hate cold, unfeeling men!_

I grumble inwardly with my conscience but follow the guy into the house. The Sanada's household isn't that bad; it's kinda like the Kutsuryu's house but not as big. Yes, yes, I know I sound really smug about my family's wealth. But I'm just making a comparison…

…Besides, at least I don't use the way of comparing things like Keigo does. You wanna know how he does it? I'll tell you.

'_**This Mont Blanc pen is not as perfect as the one ore-sama has. Ore-sama has ore-sama's pen made especially for ore-sama's birthday and has it shipped from France with the producer's complimentary gifts as well.' Now **_**that**_** is how Keigo will compare things!**_

The guy who's been walking in front of me stops in front of a shoji door, taps the wooden pole besides it gently before slides it open, "Kutsuryu Ryujin's daughter has arrived, oji-sama, otou-sama," He bows politely to the other two men in the room as we enter.

I cautiously take in the surrounding before bowing politely at those men upon the glare from the dude beside me. _Creepy!_ "My name is Kutsuryu Kasumi, sir. Nice to meet you," I plaster a business smile onto my face.

The man whom I presume to be the current head of Sanada's household nods at me, "Such politeness from someone so young; your Father have raised you well." He motions me to sit down at the table. "I am Sanada Munehiro; you've met my son, Sanada Genichirou. He's a third year student in Rikkai Dai High School." Dark eyes look at me amusedly, "I believe you two attend primary school together when you were young."

I gape at the piece of information and turn to look at the dude who has led me in. I can't believe this! _Gen-chan_!? My childhood best buddy!? Oh. My. God…

…He definitely looks _way_ older than eighteen!

I disguise my snicker with a cough. "I believe so, too, Sanada-sama. He definitely has _grown_," I emphasize on the word 'grown' and snicker right out as I notice the scornful glare sent my way by Gen-chan.

_**Bwahaha! Take**_** that**_**, Genichirou!**_

Sanada-sama nods at us amusedly. "Well, then, Genichirou, take her to introduce to your friends at your dining table, won't you?" He gets up from his seat along with the other Sanada, "If you'd excuse us, Kutsuryu-chan," Sanada-sama gives me a small smile and exits after the other old man.

…**Oh Kami, I hate awkward silence…**

"Come," to my surprise, it is Gen-chan who breaks the silence. I grin and quickly follow him to another Japanese-style room…

…With the exception that this time, instead of two most powerful men of Sanada house, the members of Rikkai Dai tennis team stare at me. Yes, all of them.

_Remind me to strangle Genichirou after this! GRR!!!_

I really don't know that Gen-chan is going to be in Rikkai. True, I've heard of his title as 'the Emperor' that rivals Keigo's title of 'the Ice King', but my cousin simply withholds _**all**_ of the information Rikkai Dai's players!

…And to make it better, _my bloody goddamn _phone decides this is the best time to ring! I swear I'll kill whoever that has the worst timing ever! He/She/It is calling me when I'm _the damn center of attention_ that I loath so much despite the fact that Keigo practically makes sure I'm bask in it in Hyoutei.

I flip the phone open and press it against my left ear without bothering to look at the caller's ID. "You have ten seconds to explain your most screwed timing, starting from now." I say in a deadly sweet voice reserved especially for the Hyoutei's Regulars when they decide to slack off during practice.

_**The hidden meaning is 'this better be good or else you're as good as dead, buddy'! No one pisses me off and gets away with it! CHA!!!**_

"_Yo, Mi-chan, did I get you in a bad time_?" I perk up and instantly ignore the looks from the boys in the room as soon as I recognize the owner of the voice… Kenya! "_Should I get back to you some other time?_" He sounds pretty amused… Damn him!

But since he's a total sweetheart I'll forgive him, hehehe.

I smile softly. "I'm kinda busy right now, Kenya; I'm in Kanagawa for my father." I explain in a soft voice. "Are you staying over at Yuushi's tonight?"

"_Yeah, funny you asked… It turned out to be that Yuushi has gotten a miracle cure for his flu and he's not sick any more the time I came back to his place." _I feel my left eyebrow twitches at Kenya's words.

**Oshitari Yuushi, you're considered deader than dead when I'm through with you!**

"Damn that sappy romance lover," I mutter irritably, but Kenya's laugh makes me smile. "I wish I could talk longer, but I've to go. I'll call you back when you're done, ok?"

He chuckles slightly. "_Don't worry yourself about it, Mi-chan. I'll call you back when I think you're done, how about that?"_

Did I mention how I simply love how Kenya can be a total dear when he's surrounded by a bunch of insane people in Shitenhouji? That excludes my little brother Zaizen Hikaru and my best friend Shiraishi Kuranosuke, of course.

"You're a saint, Kenya. I'd like that, thank you." I smile and we bid each other goodbye before hanging up. I inhale deeply before letting my other side's confidence take over…

_**Watch out boys, here we come!!!**_

"So this is the Kutsuryu Kasumi, Atobe Keigo's famous cousin." One of the guys has his eyes closed when he talks! Weird, isn't it? "It'll be a great data knowing that you knew her at some point, Genichirou." He turns to Gen-chan.

…Can he even _look_ at somebody and see them?

I stare at the weird guy and Gen-chan blankly. "Wow, I didn't know your teammates are this weird, Gen-_chan_," I say with a perfectly straight-face. "I'm glad Keigo's confiscated the data of your team. I think it'd drives me insane with the thought of there is a person with eyes closed all the time and able to avoid hitting his head with some things in your team." I smile sweetly and ignore the glares from them.

**SCORE! Take that, weirdo!**

"ACK!" Somebody freakin' decides to tackle me! "Hey, what-!" I open my mouth but shut up abruptly at the large, adoring green eyes stare up at me. I feel myself melting at those cute, puppy-dog look the boy is giving me.

…_Quite familiar… I think I've seen him somewhere before…_

"Nee-san!" A boy with messy, curly black hair, a devilish smile and cute green eyes looks at me happily. "I found you! I didn't even get to say goodbye when you moved away!" He exclaims despite the confused looks in other guys' eyes. "You promised you'd let me know when you come back." He nuzzles his face against my stomach and tightens his grip around my waist.

**Huh? What? What's going on?**

…Wait a moment… I think I remember…

"Aka-chan, right?" I grin at the happy sparkles in his eyes. _Oh. My. God. He's so even more damn cute and cuddly and adorable to the power of ten!_ "Sorry, there has been a lot going on. I didn't know you'd be in Rikkai Dai!" I ruffle his curls affectionately. "You're a regular? My, I'm so proud of you."

Meet Kirihara Akaya, my very first and foremost adoptive brother before my parents are divorced. I remember him as a cute, devilish little boy, but damn, I don't mind him right now either! He's just damn cute!!!

A tinkling laugh snaps both of us out of our chatter and snaps everyone in the room out of their stupor as well. I turn to look at the owner of the laugh and almost gape rudely when he comes forward and takes my hand into his. "So you're the famous Kutsuryu Kasumi," he gives me a kind smile, and I blush at how _pretty_ he looks. Hell, he can beat some of the females I've met in the _pretty_look apartment! "Atobe told me so much about you. My name's Yukimura Seiichi, Kutsuryu-san" he continues to smile.

I smile back at him. "Nice to meet you, Yukimura-san. Please, just Kasumi or Mi would do fine." I tell him with a friendly voice.

He smiles softly. _SO PRETTY!_ "Then it would be fair for you to call me Seiichi as well, Kasumi-san." He pauses before smiling wider. "Or just Sei would do."

_**ARGH!!! He's so damn pretty and good-looking! I can't believe I'd fine both of this combination in a guy!!! Especially the buchou of Rikkai Dai tennis team!**_

I open my mouth to say something. However, the shoji door slides open again and we all turn to look at the newcomer who enters the room. "Damn, Sanada, why the hell is your restroom at the other side of the corridor, huh?" I freeze and curse every single deity I know in all languages I can think of. _That damn voice… I heard it before! _ "Took me a hell lot of time to find it… What's the brat doing with a girl? Finally decided to grow up?"

I turn around with a killer glare. _He did_ not_ just diss my cute little brother!_ However, all the insults I've prepared in my head are goners as soon as my sapphire blue eyes meet very familiar silver-blue ones…

_IT'S _HIM!!!

"YOU!" I point at him accusingly and glare as he smirks at me. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Really, I'm _torn_ between strangling him right now or just run away from here… The latter option looks more attractive to me right now!

He saunters closer, and I pull Aka-chan up as a human shield despite my baby brother's confused look. The infamous trickster of Rikkai Dai smirks wider at me. "No hug or greeting kiss for me, babe? Why, I'm hurt." He leers openly, and I glower at him. "And here I think you'd at least be _friendly_ with me like you did with Kirihara."

I twitch, and I can feel Akaya inching away from me… _CHA! Kasumi transformation! _

_**MWAHAHA! Devil Kasumi shall rules as of now! FRESH AIR AND PRANKS HERE I COME!**_

I stand up to glare at him, ignoring our height's difference. "One, I hate pet names, so please stop calling me with them because we're not even friends. Two, the hugs and the kisses are saved for _my family, special ones_ and _friends_ only; and you're not one of those categories. Lastly, well," I conjure up the sweetest smile, "I hate you guts, playboy. So do me a favor and go away, ne?" Turning to Gen-chan I give my childhood friend a sweet grin, "Sorry I can't stay for dinner, Gen-chan. Maybe next time when you come down to Tokyo we can hang out, ok? Thank you for inviting me." Then I turn to Seiichi with a smile, "I hope I'll see you again, Sei-san, everybody." I nod politely.

Akaya tugs my shirt's sleeve with a cute pout. "Can I call you, nee-san?"

**ARGH!!! How can I say no to that puppy-dog pout!? **

I pull out my wallet and take my card out of it. "Keep this and don't share it with Niou, promise?" I whisper so only my little brother would hear.

"Yes, nee-san!" He grins happily, stuffs the card into his pocket, and salutes me playfully.

I laugh. He's just damn cute! "Good, I'll talk to you later, then." I ruffle his curls affectionately before heading for the door and passing Niou without a second glance.

…_However_, since I'm Fate's favorite toy, things are not as simple as I want them to be…

A strong hand clamps itself firmly around my wrist and drags me towards the door before I can protest. "I'll show her out, you can stay here, Sanada." He grins, and I want nothing more than plant my fist firmly onto his face to wipe that grin off! "C'mon, darling, what're you waiting for?" He shuts the door behind us and pulls me along with him

I fume. "I'm not your darling!" I snarl viciously and try to pry his hand away. _Dammit! He's got a strong grip!_ "Niou, let me go! Wha-!" I slip due to the wetness of the floor before I can finish screaming at him.

ARGH! Who the hell has gotten the floor wet here!?

With the reflex expected from a tennis player, Niou catches me before I fall on my backside and embarrass myself in front of him… _Heh, seems like he's got some good traits as well_. "If you really want me to hold you that much, you could've just asked." He smirks down at me; his arm still around my waist and holding me a little too _tightly_ for my liking against his side. I twitch.

_**What did I say about him having good traits? I TAKE THAT BACK!!! LET ME AT HIM!!!**_

I give him a sweet smile. "I wouldn't want you to hold me even if you're the last man on earth, Niou." I say with sarcasm dripping from every word and I don't even bat an eyelash at his mock-hurt look. I remove myself from his hold. "Don't follow me, I can show myself out." I stomp away from him.

"Kutsuryu Kasumi," his voice makes me pause in my steps. I look over my shoulders and feel my breath is taken away by the intensity of those silver-blue eyes… _Gorgeous…_ "I'm letting you walk away this time. But remember this," I blink in surprise as the silver-blue hair tennis player moves closer to me and leans down to look at me, "and remember it well." His face is only a few inches away from me!!!

_**YES!!! Grab him and kiss him!!! He'll do!!! He's damn gorgeous up close!!!**_

ARGH! This is _so_ not the time for you to come out!!!

I shove my conscience to the back of my mind and blush as those intense silver-blue orbs stare right into my sapphire blue ones. Hell, I can even smell him! He smells fresh… Like clove and black pepper and just… Spicy _and _masculine at the same time.

_He smells so good…_

That is the very first time I agree with my conscience… He _does _smell good, and the scent suits him well!

**WAKE UP! KUTSURYU!**

I snap myself out of my stupor and back away from him quickly. "And what do you expect me to remember, Niou? Do you have anything to tell me that I must remember?" I ask with an eyebrow raise in attempt to fight back my blush.

He grins wider. "Remember, Kutsuryu Kasumi, no matter what happens, I'll get what I want." He leans forward casually. "Just keep that in mind, hm?" He smirks and walks away. "Just keep heading straight and you'll get to the front gates, love." He calls over his shoulder.

I twitch. "_**Dammit Niou, I'm **_**not**_** your love!!!**_" I roar.

_**DAMN RIGHT I'M NOT!!! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT LOVING THIS ANNOYING TRICKSTER, HUH!? I'LL PICK KENYA OR EVEN KEIGO OVER HIM ANY DAY!!! STUPID, ANNOYING TRICKSTER!!!**_

**There's no way I'll fall in love with that guy! You hear me? NO WAY!**

* * *

**YEAH! I'm back!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've just got into University and the schedules are pretty hectic… Also, there are so many assignments and test… **

…**WAH!!! Whoever said University is better than High School should be shot! I know I've said it, but oh well... XD  
**

…**But I love the fact that my university located right next to the mall anyway, hehehe…**

**Personally, I don't really like this chapter… But please tell me what you think, ne? XD  
**

**Till next time,**

**Cers**


	3. Of Senbatsu camp

**Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters!**

**Anyway, thank you all of you who reviewed! I'm so surprised… **

**Well, random talk time! Hehehe…**

**I changed Kasumi's surname in this story, along with a few of her personalities, which you'll see in the later chapters. However, there are some personalities of hers that I've kept the same…**

…**And that included the perverseness about certain anatomy of the male's body, Mwahaha! XD**

**If you're wondering about her surname, in the previous story 'Kisaki' means 'Queen', but in this one it's 'Kutsuryu', meaning 'nine/ninth dragon'. I'm not so sure of it…**

**Right-o, I think I'll get on with the story now!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Of Senbatsu camp's invitation and team's coaches**

**Monday, 4PM, Hyoutei's tennis courts…**

ARGH, I give up!

I just can't do this! I _can't_ possibly train monkeys to become human, you know!? I'm not a miracle worker and I certainly don't have any magic spells like Harry Potter!

…_Though I wish I do have magic spells… You know that one particular spell that makes fabric rips apart? I wish I could use them on sexy guys! MWAHAHA!!!_

Ahem, where was I? Oh yeah, I give up with the Hyoutei's boys!

I flop down beside Ootori Choutarou tiredly. The tall 'boy-next-door' sophomore of the team gives me a sweet smile, and I want nothing more than to glomp him right there. _What's with him and the innocent puppy eyes!? Seriously, this should be illegal! _"Are you all right, Kasumi-senpai?" He asks me with a concerned look and wipes some sweat off his forehead.

I refrain myself from jumping the taller junior and smile back at him. "I'm fine, Chou-chan." I sigh inaudibly so that Choutarou won't be worrying about me again. "But if they keep going insane like this then it won't be anymore." I mutter irritably and take a glance at the other Hyoutei's Regulars.

Shall I list out for you what they're doing? Right, here we go!

…_Keigo is showing himself off in front of the fan girls,_

…_Yuushi's plotting something evil (you can just see it in his eyes),_

…_Gakkun is jumping around because someone fed him sugar before the practice,_

…_Hiyo-Piyo (Hiyoshi) is currently muttering something about 'Gekokujyou' again,_

…_Kabaji is practicing how to be a perfect statue behind Keigo,_

…_Ryoh's currently getting pissed at the jumping Gakkun and is chasing the acrobatic player around the court,_

…_Jirou is sleeping…_

**THE END!**

…I think maybe I should add 'and the seven of them, excluding Choutarou, will run laps until seven-eleven closes down.'

Now _that_ is a brilliant idea!

"All regulars apart from Choutarou, twenty laps around the courts now!" I pick up the loudspeaker beside me and yell over the fan girls' squeals. Honestly, I'm thinking about setting up traps around the courts!

**Note to self, must discuss about traps for fan girls with Sakaki-sensei!**

"But we didn't do anything!" I sigh and Choutarou beside me chuckles at Gakkun's loud protest. "And why isn't Ootori running with us?!"

"That's exactly the reason you are running; you're **NOT** doing anything!" I yell back. "Go now before I double that!"

"…Che, having a girl as a manager sucks…"

I twitch at Hiyoshi's comment. _I show him 'sucks'!_ "HIYO-PIYO, did I say twenty? I'll make an exception for you and raise it to fifty!" I say in a sing-song voice. Hiyoshi scowls at me but wisely holds his mouth this time and starts his laps along with the others.

…And so the crazy practice continues for the day.

I grumble and glare at Yuushi as he chuckles at me because Keigo tells me to go fetch my stuff to go to his house. "Not funny, Yuushi. I value my sanity, you know?" I pick up my bag dejectedly and swing it over my shoulder.

"Well, insanity tolerance is crucial if you want to survive the upcoming week, Kasumi-hime." The Hyoutei's tensai smirks upon my confused stare. "I'm sure you've heard about the Senbatsu camp, no?"

…Please don't tell me what I'm thinking…

"We're invited to that camp. In fact, Hyoutei will be use as the training camp for this year." Yuushi chuckles slightly at my horrified look. "Why so surprised, Kasumi-hime? Hyoutei's definitely invited if Atobe Keigo, your cousin, is the captain."

_Oh my Kami-sama and oh my God! Please don't tell me I've to go to this thing too!?_

"Yes, you do have to go. You're Hyoutei's _**manager**_, Kasumi. Ore-sama never expected less from his cousin, arn?" Keigo's voice from behind me makes me jump slightly. I scowl at Yuushi's amused look and turn to scowl at my cousin who smirks. "You are to be there as one of the coaches as we have more participants this year, is ore-sama understood?"

I roll my eyes at my cousin's words. _See what I mean by his ego bigger than his head? The 'ore-sama' has done its job by making me doubting his sanity perfectly!_ "Whatever you say, Keigo, whatever you say." I shrug nonchalantly to irk him a little …And I'm not disappointed when my cousin's sharp blue eyes glare at me.

_**Take **_**that**_**, Keigo! MWAHAHA!!! That is for the 'ore-sama'!**_

…Wait, he said _more participants_, and these _participants _are all _boys…_

…_YES! More good looking hot guys who played tennis and get sweaty-sexy! I may be able to survive this after all!_

Keigo huffs slightly and tosses his hair. _Yes, as you can predict, the fan girls scream. _"Enough with the dilly-dallying, get in the car so ore-sama can take you home, Kasumi." He gestures towards the awaiting limousine with Atobe family's crest engraves on the side of its pristine black coat.

…_See what I mean by Keigo and his over-the-top attitude? This is the last thing I need right now for Monday!_

I look around and land my eyes on Ryoh who just comes out of the changing room. I dash towards the dash specialist of Hyoutei with the biggest puppy-dog look on my face. "Ryoh, you promised me to take me to the café with that nice ice mocha, remember?" I look up at him with cutest Kasumi's puppy eyes TM I've mastered.

_**MWAHAHA! You can't deny the power of the puppy eyes! Ta-da-da! Puppy power! CHA!!!**_

Ryoh gives Keigo and Yuushi a weird look and nods. "Yeah, sure, why not? C'mon, then, Choutarou and I are just going." He takes my bag from me and swings it over his shoulder. "Don't give me that look, Atobe. You're gonna drive her insane some day with your ego," Ryoh snickers at my cousin's put-off look.

**YES! Finally somebody sees it my way! I LOVE YOU, RYOH! **

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I shout happily over my shoulder and race Ryoh towards the gates of Hyoutei where Choutarou is already waiting for us. "C'mon, Chou-chan!"

"DON'T FORGET YOU HAVE TANGO CLASS AT EIGHT TODAY AT ORE-SAMA'S HOUSE!" Keigo yells after us. Che, who cares about tango class anyway!? They're so _boring_! I'd rather do hip-hop dance but thanks to Keigo and his 'hip-hop-is-for-commoners' attitude I've ended up with tango!

…Not that I care, I still do hip-hop classes with Ryoh and Choutarou anyway! What Keigo doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

_Well, I can't wait until next week! MWAHAHA! HOT GUYS, WAIT FOR ME, HERE I COME!!!_

* * *

**The next Monday, Hyoutei's ground, 9AM… (Time sure flies in this story, ne? XD)**

…WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG!?

I've been waiting outside the Hyoutei's ground where the tennis players from other school will assemble for five minutes already, and those Hyoutei's Regulars have _not_ shown up yet!

…_CHE! Let's see what they're doing then!_

I stalk towards Hyoutei's male's tennis clubroom and swing the door open. "Couldn't you at least knock!?" Ryoh scowls at me in his half-dressed state, nothing but his shorts on!

…Yes, I'd have jump Shishido Ryoh long time ago if not for the fact that he's too moody to be my type of guy. But he's a great friend and a sane companion so it's fine.

**But you've gotta admit it, he has a nice body! **

"She won't get to see our great bodies if she knocked, isn't that right, Kasumi-hime?" Yuushi purrs at me amusedly, and I'm torn between ogling him and Ryoh or smack some sense into him.

…_GAWD… Yuushi and Ryoh's bodies can get them outta any problem with me! DAMN THEM!_

I smile sheepishly. "Well, the other schools will be here soon so you should hurry up a little." I tilt my head slightly to look around. "Where are Gakkun, Jirou, and Hiyoshi?" I ask after noticing the absence of the trio.

Ryoh grunts as he puts on his shirt. "Jirou's probably somewhere with Atobe and Kabaji, and Mukahi and Hiyoshi are probably out doing God knows what." He grimaces at my puppy pout. "Oh man, don't give me that look."

I continue to give him a puppy-dog look. "Please?"

"…"

_**CHA! He's giving up! I can see it in his eyes! Fwahaha!**_

"ARGH! Fine, I'll go find them!" Ryoh pulls on his cap and shoves his hands into his pockets. He scowls at Yuushi's amused chuckles. "Shut up, Oshitari." He grumbles moodily before stomping off.

…Oh well, what can I say? I just love how puppy eyes can get most of Hyoutei Regulars to do whatever I want!

I manage to get the Hyoutei's monkeys together after a few tennis players arrived at Hyoutei (much to Sakaki-kantoku's distaste). Hmm… Let's see… That silver-hair guy from Rokkaku's quite good looking, that guy who always says 'lucky' is okay, and _oh my bloody freaking hell _that_ is BURNING!_

…Is that who I think he is?! Bloody hell, he definitely_ has _gotten some hotness during the time I was away from Osaka!

I tackle him into a big hug. "Kyaa, Kura!" Keigo glares at me in warning from far away, but I ignore him. Screw _Atobe's lady's manners' 101 Code of Conduct_, this is my friend!

"Oh my, if it isn't our darling Kasumi-hime, what's up?" Shiraishi Kuranosuke, a third year Shitenhouji High School's student, one my close friends from Osaka and male's tennis team's captain pats my head in a brotherly gesture and earns himself a glare from Keigo (which Kura promptly ignores). "Here to greet me, aren't you? My, I'm touched." He gives me an amused smirk as I start to glare at him. "There're only Zaizen, Kenya, Tachibana, Chitose and me this year."

…_You can say '_only'_ because it doesn't affect you, Kura… But it _does_ affect me! _

**How the hell am I supposed to glomp Choutarou with Hikaru around!?**

"Nee-san!" Zaizen Hikaru runs up to me with a grin and grabs my hand. "I missed you so much. I'd have come up with Oshitari-senpai last week to visit you but he never told me about it." He gives me one of 'the pouts' that he knows I can't resist.

_**...Damn these pouts to hell and back! Why the hell are Choutarou, Akaya and Hikaru so good with the pouts, huh!?**_

I smile and ruffle his hair affectionately, "Now, now, Hikaru, you've a whole week to see me this time, isn't that great?" I grin brightly towards the other boys in Shitenhouji's uniform. "Hey to you two, Kenya, Senri," I trail my eyes towards the guy standing beside Senri. _Ooh, _now _that_ blond hair thing looks great on him, not many people I know can pull that off!

"So you must be Kutsuryu Kasumi Shiraishi told me about, it's pleasure to meet you, Kutsuryu-san, my name's Tachibana Kippei." Oh, and he's polite, too! That I don't see much around here in Hyoutei!

I grin brightly and offer my hand to shake. "Just Kasumi would be fine, Tachibana-san."

"Then it'd be better for you just to call me Kippei," he smiles back in a friendly way before gently ushering a petite girl standing beside him forward as he notices my eyes on her. "Introduce yourself, An."

An smiles at me and I smile back, and I know we've hit off perfectly.

_**YES! Thank God for another sane female around here, Mwahaha!!!**_

"Welcome to the Senbatsu camp. This year…" I automatically cut off the rants from the organizer as soon as he starts his 'speeches'. I pull up a bored look onto my face and give Keigo and Yuushi a small pout as I see my cousin and the Hyoutei's tensai smirking at me.

_Hmph! I'll let them off because they've nice bodies! If I kill them I won't have any other 'distraction' materials for the girls in Hyoutei when those girls try to chase me!_

"This year we're honored to have Hyoutei's High School section's facilities for the camp. Since there are more participants than before, we've made a special occasion," I can feel all eyes on me now… I just hate being the center of attention, honestly. "Apart from Sakaki-sensei, Ryuuzaki-sensei and Hanamura-sensei, Kutsuryu Kasumi, a student from Hyoutei's High School will also be helping out in coaching."

That arouses the mutters and murmurs among those who don't know me well. I frown in annoyance. _They'd probably think all I have is a pretty face and little brain, or that I'm here just to be a sight to see or I'm just using my family's name to get in…_

_**CHA! Let's show'em what we're made off! Let's go, baby!!!**_

"Please report to your respective coach at your meeting place after this. You are dismissed." I turn around and leave without sparing a glance at any of my team-member-to-be… To tell you the truth, it does feels like I'm in heaven when Yuushi told me it's going to be an all-boys camp…

…But that quickly becomes hell as soon as Yuushi told me about how I was requested to be one of the coaches, and Sakaki-kantoku _**and**_ Keigo said yes!

_I can't shoot kantoku, but I definitely _can _shoot or maim Keigo, right!?_

I saunter towards the meeting place assigned to my team and enjoy the views outside the window. I blink at a certain flash of silver-blue from the field outside the building. Oh. **Oh. My. God!**

…**WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE IN THIS CAMP!?**

I stare wide-eye at the trickster of Rikkai who turns around as if he feels I'm staring at him. Wolf-like silver-blue eyes stare right into my blue ones and his striking face breaks out into a smirk.

…Did I just say _striking_? Oh my Kami, I need to check my sanity level… I hope it's not below the sane point yet! ARGH!!! Damn Yuushi for showing me those romance flicks with hot guys last night!!! It's driving my hormones nuts!!!

YES! Now I know it must be my hormones! Niou's not good-looking, Niou's not good-looking, Niou's… _sexy _with that wild look in his eyes.

_Let's rip his shirt off and see if he's as sexy as Yuushi or Ryoh or not!_

Shut UP, conscience! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

"Hey, what're you doing standing here and staring out?" Kura's voice gets my attention and I turn to look at my friend. "Why are you looking at Niou? He's not in our group, right? I think he's in Hanamura's." He asks with a curious stare. "Don't tell me your conscience is at it again," he gives me an amused look.

I flush slightly. "His hair color is weird, that's all." I push my friend forward slightly. "Let's go, I just want to get this over with." I open the door and enter the room.

…_Not bad, I've got that closed-eye guy and 'beautiful buchou' from Rikkai, Kura and Hikaru from Shitenhouji, Ryoh and Yuushi from Hyoutei and some guys I don't know from other schools… Oh well, let's do this!_

"As you know, my name's Kutsuryu Kasumi, a third year student and Hyoutei's male's tennis team's manager, and I expect your full cooperation throughout this whole week in this camp." I start with a small smile after revising all the _Atobe's social's manners and important rules_ inside my head. "This camp will be all about you guys, so please feel free to suggest any thing you think I should add into your trainings."

"Are you qualified enough to be our coach?" One of the guys I don't know with curly purple-black hair asks me with a smirk. "According to my data, you're Atobe-kun's cousin, right?"

…_And so it begins…_

I shoot Ryoh and Hikaru both a nasty glare as they turn to glare threateningly at that guy. They huff but sit tight in their seats._Thank Kami for that_… "And may I ask who you are?"

He flips his sloppy-styled hair. If I'm going to compare this hair-flip with Keigo's style, _this_ is so ungraceful. "Yes, I am Mizuki Hajime, St. Rudolph's team-."

"Ah, yes, Mizuki Hajime-san, I've heard of you." I cut him off with a sweet smile. "I am qualified enough to manage and train Hyoutei's male tennis team into defeating St. Rudolph five sets straight in the last regional tournament, what makes you think I am _not_ qualified enough to coach you?" I lean back against my seat and smile as I hear small chuckle coming from my friends' direction.

_Take_ that! _Remind me to give Keigo a big hug after this for training these 'holier-than-thou' attitudes with me! It helps dealing with jerks a lot!_

"If there's no more question then I think it's best we start our training right away…" I take a look at the rough sketch of the schedule in my hand. "I'm giving you all some time in the morning to train by yourself, and I'll start training at one PM right on dot. If there's no question, you're dismissed. Just remember to meet at the athletics' tracks at one PM," the sounds of chairs against the floor can be heard as the boys move towards the door.

What about me? I'm still in my seat…

…_**Admiring the gifts of nature some guys possessed, that is. MWAHAHAHA!!!**_

"Kasumi-san, can I talk to you for a moment?" I look up into Rikkai Dai's captain's beautiful, dark purple orbs as he calls out my name._ DAMN! His beauty can put my feminine side into shame!_

"Sure, Seiichi-san, what's matter?" I ask him with a friendly smile.

Seiichi sits down in front of me, "Masaharu told me he's interested in you, Kasumi-san." _**RIGHT ON! Let's go kill that damn trickster after this! He told his captain!?**_ "I'm not asking you to go out with him, but would you try to look at him with an open mind?"

…How about ogling him with open eyes, Seiichi-san? I can do that for you.

"I'm not promising you, Seiichi-san, if you should know; Niou has been nothing but a real jerk and a real pushover ever since I've met him." I growl moodily as I think about the damn guy. "He's really getting on my nerves by pet names and such."

He gives me a kind smile, and I blush. **So pretty! I'm so embarrass!** "Masaharu is a nice guy when he wants to be, Kasumi-san. I'm sure you'll like the nice side of him." He gets up and gives me a polite nod. "I'll take my leave, then." He walks out the door.

I stay back for a while and contemplate to myself… Niou's a bad-boy type of guy, and my instinct keeps screaming at me to get the hell away from him every time we meet because he's dangerous. I don't like play boys; I've seen girls get hurt because of that type of boys and I don't want to be one of them.

But I kinda like the thrill of it… Seriously, taming a playboy can be quite a challenge, don't you think? Especially one with good looks like Niou will be real fun to tame.

_So you're admitting he's hot! _

Ignore my conscience, please. Anyway, I'll just pretend to be the same as I am and I'll see what Niou would do. After all, I've grown up with boys, and I know their tricks quite well!

_**Kasumi fight-o! You can do this, baby! CHA! GIRL'S POWER!**_

"Hey, Mi-chan," I turn around with a smile as I recognize Kenya's voice. My Kansai friend waves a little as he approaches with a smile on his face. "Where're ya having lunch today?" He asks with a grin. "Care to have lunch with me?"

I feel my pulse quickens. _Damn, this is _Kenya_, he's my friend! Don't think anything inappropriate! _"Of course I'd love to have lunch with you, Kenya. If I don't, then you would be sad over the absence of my wonderful companion after all." I grin teasingly.

Kenya laughs, "And here I wonder why such a pretty girl like you are Atobe's cousin, you two are alike in attitudes, really."

I pout. "I resent that comment!"

_**I'm not like Keigo, dammit! **_

The speed-star of Naniwa grins, ruffles my hair slightly and waves as he walks off. "I'll see you later, Mi-chan!" Kenya speeds off towards his training group, and I see Senri patting him in the back as if congratulating him…

…Remind me to get the meaning of that off from the Muga-freak later, would you?

"You look happy," a lazy drawl from behind makes me jump. I spin around and glare at the bored-looking Niou. "Of course you'd like him better than me; after all you two were all giddy gooey eyes just now." He smirks as I glare harder.

I cross my arms across my chest. "Just to get this straight, Niou, I don't like you. My first impression about you wasn't a good one, and the fact that you're a playboy is a big turnoff." I say bluntly and I don't even bat an eyelash at his mock-hurt look.

He leers slightly. "Why, I'm hurt. Like I've said before, you don't even know me, Kasumi." His pronunciation of my name sends shivers down my spine… _What the hell!?_ "Don't you think I deserve a chance to court you at all?" He leans forward casually.

I back away and hit my back against the wall behind me. _Bloody hell!_ "I don't see why I should, I don't want to get myself hurt by having a playboy as my first love," I stiffen as Niou moves forward and places his hands on the wall either side of my shoulders. "If you don't back off now I'll really kick your arse, Niou." I threaten him with a hiss.

_**Ooh, he smells nice! Hmm… He smells good enough to eat! Let's have him for lunch!**_

…This is so NOT the time for you to be out here, dammit!

"Even playboys can fall in love if given a chance," he stares right at me with his intense silver-blue orbs. "Don't you think everyone deserves a chance? For someone as beautiful as you, you should give others a chance once in a while." He grins lazily. "I don't think I'm too revolting that you'd so hate to spend times with me, hmm?"

I frown at him. "Just tell me what you want from me and go to your group already, Niou." I place my hands on his chest with every intention to push him off.

…_Oooh, nice, sexy, hard abs! I'd _**love**_ to see what's underneath those clothes of his!_

…I'm going to murder my conscience; she's a pain in the backside especially in situations like this!

"One day," he suddenly speaks up, and I look at him in surprise. "Spend a day with me after this camp thing is over, that's all I ask." He looks at me, and I see sincerity in those unique eyes. "If you think I'm annoying after a day with me then I'll totally back off, all right?"

_**Just say yes! He's hot, he's wild and I bet he's going to give you a great time if you date him! It can be a great one-nighter for once in your life as an experience!**_

…ARGH!!!! Why can't I have a sane conversation with my conscience for once!?

I stare him straight in the eyes. "…I'll think about it." I push him away.

He grins, grabs my hand, and raises it to his lips. "That's good enough for me, _Kasumi_." I shiver at the feeling of his lips against my knuckle and the way he drawls my name out.

I quickly pull my hand out from his grasp, turn around and dash away._Shite, _I hope he didn't see me blush just now! Damn hormones!

I almost run into Yuushi while mentally rebating myself. "Wow, easy there, Kasumi-hime." Yuushi puts a hand on my shoulder. "Why are you running?" He asks me with a concern gaze.

I sigh tiredly. "I think I just got myself into agreeing with a devil," I mutter with a scowl.

The Hyoutei's tensai blinks slowly. "Is this something to do with Niou?"

I glare at Yuushi. "Some times I hate you because you're too smart for your own good."

"What can I say? You love me for that, admit it," he smirks and pats my head. "Now tell me and I may be able to help you with your problem."

What I love about Yuushi is I can talk about everything with him without worrying that he'll tell anyone else. He's really good at keeping secrets, and even Keigo can't get him to say things out loud if he doesn't want to.

"…Niou asked me to spend a day with him, and I said I'll think about it." I mutter tiredly. "What the hell am I supposed to do with him, Yuushi? Why can't he leave me alone?"

Yuushi's hand pats my head gently and offers a silent comfort. "Some times Fate works in the most confusing way, Kasumi-hime. But don't worry, you've the attitudes to put up with us, you'll sure have it to stand up to Niou." He smirks as I glare at him.

**_Damn right I will! I'll show _you_ attitude, Niou! You'd wish you weren't interested in me after I'm done with you!_**

**Kasumi fight-o! BE AWED BY MY PROWESS! BWAHAHA!!!!**

* * *

…**She went totally insane in this one, didn't she? XD**

**I love Haru and Kenya! I just love bad boys, really… Haru's attitude in this one really got me, and Kenya is just so _sweet_!**

**I'm sorry this took quite long time, but I've got mid-terms and a lot of assignments coming up…**

**But my spring break will be soon! Until that time, please be patient with me!**

**Please also don't forget to review, thank you! XD**


	4. Day 2 and no tennis?

**Disclaimer: I'm too bored to write one. Just refer back to the beginning of the story, would you?**

**I'm BACK! XD**

**I'm really looking forward to my spring break! I'm going to have more time so I'll try to update things as fast as I can!**

**I'm jumping to day two in this one because there isn't much going on in day one. Kasumi let the boys do their own morning practice and let them play each other to get some data.**

**Well, here's chapter four of the story! I hope you'll enjoy this! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Day two and no tennis?**

**Hyoutei's main cafeteria, 8.30AM**

…Did I tell you how I really hate being Keigo's cousin some times?

Yes, I know my cousin is hot, I know my cousin is _so cool and rich and his family owns half of Japan_ (like his fan girls claims), but some times his 'holier-than-thou' and his ego the size of Andromeda universe is just too much!

I munch my cereal quietly and groan as Keigo, who is sitting in front of me, flips his hair purposefully _and_ the fan girls (who **somehow** gather around outside the cafeteria's windows without crushing each other) squeal and drop into dead faints as he does that.

…_**I just am grateful for whatever is up there watching over me for not putting Keigo in my group for a whole week, amen.**_

"Hey, Mi-chan, are you okay?" I nod sleepily at Kenya's question. I almost squeal in delight as my long-time friend gives me a concerned look. _**KYAA! He's so handsome up close!**_ "You don't look well, though…" He raises his hand and reaches forward to touch my forehead.

…But he is interrupted by Keigo hauling me off from my seat and pulling me towards where he is sitting. My cousin pulls me down to sit beside him and pushes a plate of whole-grained toasts and a jar of strawberry jelly towards me. "Eat more sugar, or ore-sama will make sure that you eat them," my cousin orders with a firm voice. I sulk but start digging into my food.

_WAHH!! I want Kenya! Give me back Kenya!! _

I agree with you on that one, my friend. Kenya is a nicer guy compare to Keigo!

"You've got low blood pressure again?" Ryoh looks up from his meal and frowns slightly as I stare back at him blankly. "Hn, you're pretty lucky. I thought you'd have high blood pressure instead of low blood pressure seeing that Atobe's your cousin." I give him a grin as his words registered in my brain successfully, and he smirks back at me despite Keigo's dead glare at us.

_**Mwahaha! Take**_** that**_**, Keigo! Even Ryoh agrees with me! CHA! I'm not alone!!**_

Breakfast becomes more enjoyable after Yuushi joins us at the table _and_ he suggests the same thing as Ryoh! And you'd never get the chance to see Keigo getting ticked off as often as this easily anywhere else!

_Yes, life is good, indeed! I'm surrounded by sexy guys! What more can I ask for!?_

"Hey, where are we supposed to meet after this?" Kuranosuke asks me as he ignores the 'warning' glare from Keigo. "You didn't say it yesterday, that's why I'm asking." He gives me a small smirk. "So the 'majestic' cousins are together, huh?" He looks at me and Keigo and starts chuckling.

I pout. "Not funny, Kura." I sniff indignantly, "I'm more beautiful that Keigo, of course!" I mimic Keigo's hair flip so perfectly that Ryoh, Yuushi and Kura start snickering. "Be awed by my beauty!" I croon and bat my eyelashes at the glaring Keigo.

_**Bwahaha! Now you know **_**how**_** I feel when you do that hair flip and say that favorite quote of yours, **_**Kei-chan**_**!!**_

My cousin scowls at me before poking my head with his finger. "Brat," he mutters, and I roll my eyes at his fan girls' jealous scream from out side. "Ore-sama thinks you need to become more lady-like. You've been spending too much times with boys."

"If becoming more lady-like means I've to act more like them, then no thanks." I jerk my thumb towards the fan girls outside the window and smirk at my cousin's handsome face distorts into a scowl.

_Thank God they're listening to my threat for once! I told them if they're going barge in or disrupt any event during the camp I'm going to lock Keigo up and away from them!_

**To make it even better, they believe me! MWAHAHAHA!! I rock!**

"Meet at the indoor gym in an hour; tell the others as well, ok, Kura?" I give my friend a small smirk, and I smirk wider as I see him shudders slightly. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll _**love**_ this kind of training."

"…Please don't tell me you planned to get us to strip," Ryoh mutters dryly as he continues to eat his breakfast. I glare at him. "What?" He raises a challenging eyebrow at me… _ARGH! Damn Ryoh for looking so good when he raises his eyebrow like _that_!_

…But you know he _is_ right! I'm the coach here, and I have the absolute power over these boys!

**MWAHAHA! **_**Let's make them strip and run!! Hot, naked, sexy boys in action, RAWR!!**_

ARGH! Damn you stupid conscience! You're making me sound like a pervert more and more everyday!

Yuushi gives me a sexy, up-close smirk, and I almost die from his sexiness. _Not good for my heart_! "I don't mind stripping for you, Kasumi-hime," he purrs huskily as he shifts closer to me in deliberately slow motion.

YEAH! Sexy Yuushi in action! Not _that_ is one of a few things that can certainly wake me up in the morning!

_**WHAM!**_

"Please refrain yourself from harassing ore-sama's dear cousin, Oshitari." Keigo says haughtily and eyes the tensai of Hyoutei with a smirk. The girls outside the canteen scream at Yuushi's position on the floor and Keigo's smirk, and I sigh.

… Yup, we _**need**_ some traps for protecting the Hyoutei's regulars' safety from these insane ladies!

Ahem, where was I? Oh yes!

_You were thinking about Ryoh's idea of making the boys in your group to strip!_

ARGH! Not that! Oh yes, I remember now! I need some equipment for the 'special' training I planned for the boys. What 'special' training, you ask? Well, let's just say they won't be playing any _tennis_ for a while…

_**YOSH! Kutsuryu Kasumi power up! Now let's get away from Keigo and these insane boys! Puppy power mode!! CHA!!**_

"Kasumi! Ore-sama demands you get back here this instant!" _Bwahahaha, like _hell_ I would go back in there!_

_**Spring time of female's youth here I come! Watch out boys! You'll be awe by my prowess!!**_

* * *

**After breakfast… Hyoutei's gymnasium…**

I stare at the boys standing in front of me with a wide grin on my face…

…Is it just me or they start inching back towards the exit? Why are they running away from me?! I'm sure I'm not that scary!! Wait, Yuushi, Ryoh, Kura! Come back here!

Oh yeah, I haven't mentioned the boys in my group before right? I'll tell you then!

I've got Ryoh and Yuushi from Hyoutei, Kura and Hikaru from Shitenhouji, _that_ Mizuki Hajime (aka lame copy-cat of Keigo's style) and Fuji Yuuta from St. Rudolph, and Yanagi Renji and Seiichi-san from Rikkai Dai… Everything would _be_ perfect if not for the fact that I've got Mizuki in my team!

_He's like a fly among the sexy beasts! _Who_ put him here!? Are those team organizers blind or something!? And _what_ is that guy doing standing so close to _my _Yuushi and Kura!?_

…I need a break. I _really_ need a break, period. I need a break from myself and from all these insanities around me!

I clear my throat to get their attention. "All right, it seems everybody is already here so I'll start." I continue to grin at the boys, and all of them except Seiichi shiver. _Che! They're so wimpy!_ "Please pair up with a person that's _not_ from your school," I sigh after noticing the boys' still standing root to their spots. "_**NOW**_." I ignore the dejected puppy look Hikaru shoots my way.

**Mwahaha! I'm immune against your puppy look for today, Hikaru-chan! The sexy bodies **_**always**_** win over the puppy looks for me!**

I look around and feel the migraine waves starting to attack me full-force. Why, you ask? Well, the person Yuushi has paired up with is no other than _Mizuki_! And trust me when I say I know how cunning Yuushi's mind can work some times!

…_But even if he _does_ something to Mizuki, I'll turn blind just for a little while, ne?_

I grin and those boys shiver. I grin wider. "Well, since you've found your partner, that person is going to be _your_ partner in everything for the rest of the camp unless I say so, understood?" I mimic Keigo's hair-flipping style perfectly and glare at Ryoh and Yuushi as they start snickering. "Since your skills for some aspects of tennis are different in levels, I better notice at least _some_ improvement of your skills in some point during the camp _**or else**_…" I trail off with a sweet smile.

_**MWAHAHA! I totally rule! **_

"…I think the nickname 'devil baby dragon' suits her more, don't you think, Oshitari?" Ryoh whispers none too quietly to Yuushi, who smirks in reply. I glare at both of them but they ignore me! ARGH!!

…_How about making them the first ones to strip? They _are _sexy and you know you want to see their bodies!!_

…LEAVE ME ALONE, STUPID, PERVERTED CONSCIENCE!

I make the boys run a few laps as their warm-up and then gather them around once more. "Today we won't do anything that's related to tennis, we'll play something fun!" I announce with a smile.

**Wait, just wait… Somebody **is** going to say **something**!**

"Then how can we improve our tennis skills!? This camp is all about tennis!" That's right; it's Keigo's copy-cat! "My data was right; you have _no_ qualifications to be our coach!"

_Ooh, no qualifications? I'll show him! CHA! Let's kick his ass! Let me out at him!!_

I smile and walk towards him. "It's all right with me if you don't want to improve your skills, you can just leave." _Ooh, he looks like he's going to blow up there!_ "Anyone else have a question? Good, let's start! I want the partner to stand in an opposite line of each other; one person takes a tennis ball. Those of you with the ball line up here." Ryoh scowls at me, and I grin back at him. _Damn, Ryoh is always _good_ at predicting what I wanted to do!_ "The rule is easy; I want you to pass the balls around as fast as you can with bare hand to the person standing in front of you, and once the ball get to the last person in the line, that person must run to the starting point of the line and pass the ball again. If you can't catch it, you're out," I grin. "Question, no? Good, let's start!"

**Well, I left out some details which I'll add in later for the fun of it! BWAHAHAHA!**

"Ready, set, and go!" I signal them to start. Seiichi-san throws the ball to Kuranosuke, who throws it to Yanagi, and on, and on, and on…

…_This is getting boring…Let's do something _fun_!! CHA!!_

"…A Roger Federer's hand-used wristband with his autograph for the winner!" Yes, I know I sound like I'm bragging, but hey, did you forget who my cousin is? 'The power of money'?

Now a simple game turns into a full-on war, mind you…

_**ARGH!! Stupid guys and their stupid pride! Stupid, stupid and even more stupid!!**_

"ARGH! This is getting too hot!" Yuuta groans in frustration as he wipes some sweat off his forehead…_ Is he taking off his shirt!? Ooh, Ryoh and Yuushi are also stripping!!_ "There, much better!"

…OOH…Now _**this**_ is what I call 'much better' **and** heaven on earth! Sexy males' paradise! Not to mention the '3S' factors are there too! Mwahaha!

What's the '3S' factors, you ask? Let me tell you my dear friends… The '3S' stand for _**sexy, sweaty **_and _**sizzling!**_ This '3s' is a must for every male tennis player in order to have their own set of fan clubs!

"Yo, Mi-chan, looks like you're having fun here," Kenya's teasing voice makes me turn away from the steamy scene in front of me. Damn, his signature scent sure gets stronger to the point of overdriving my senses when he's sweaty!

I smile at him. "Kenya, you're not practicing with your team?" I tilt my head slightly to look at the taller boy. "Don't tell me you're slacking off, hmm?"

Kenya gives me a grin that makes my heart doing cheerleading flips around inside my chest. "Can't I check up on my favorite and only female friend during my break time?" His thick, rich voice would've killed any girl with a weak heart long, long time ago, and his voice is _so_ sexy it's killing me, too!

_Kenya, my lovely darling! You just killed this lowly creature with your sexy voice and ethereal presence! Kill me and bring me to life with a kiss please, KENYA-SAMA!!_

I kick mini-Kasumi into a mental cage and fake a sigh. "I don't know what to do with you, Kenya; you'll really be the death of me." I tease him, turn back to watch the boys and scribble a few notes about each individual down on my notepad.

_**For further reference of my heaven I need to take as much data as I can! MWAHAHAHA! Next time I should bring a camera and take photo of these boys when they're in action! It should give me more pocket money!!**_

_AGREED! Let's do that tomorrow, shall we?_

Kenya chuckles lightly, "You're talking to your conscience again I see," he teases. "Hmm, it looks like you're doing well so I don't think I've to keep worrying much… I'll see you at lunch, all right?" He gives me his oh-so-charming lopsided grin, and I almost melt into a puddle of goo.

…I told you before that Kenya's even more dangerous than Yuushi, here's my proof of it!!

"Hey, stop flirting with Oshitari-kun and watch the practice, aren't you supposed to be the coach!?" Mizuki screams at me. Kenya smirks and I scowl at the idiotic copy-cat.

_**He'll be running laps until seven-eleven closes down! CHA!**_

**POW!** I smirk as Mizuki gets hit by one of the tennis ball. "Did I tell you that if you miss any ball you'll be drinking this?" I reach into my bag and pull out a water bottle filled with greenish-purple liquid that doesn't mix. "So, Mizuki-san, congratulation! You're the first one to drink this today!" I practically force Mizuki's mouth open and shove some liquid down his throat.

Take _**that**_, you insufferable git!!

I ignore the scream coming from St. Rudolph's manager. _I don't give a damn about him; he's _may_ be sweaty, but he lacks the other two S factors!_ "Now, shall we start off again, boys?" I give them a VERY innocent smile of my own.

…It seems like no one wants to suffer the same fate because before I can blink, a World War Three has taken place inside the gym!

_**Mwahaha! See, puppy power always rock!! CHA! Kasumi fight!**_

* * *

**Later that day at lunch…**

"Nee-san, why did Oshitari-senpai get the seat next to you?" Hikaru sulks moodily from in front of me. Aww, he's so cute!

"Yeah, it's not fair! I want to sit next to nee-san, too!" Akaya scowls and stabs a piece of meat on his plate forcefully. "I've known her longer than both of them!" I can only laugh at that.

Turquoise green eyes clash with emerald green eyes, "Even if you've known her longer doesn't mean _you_ should get the seat next to her, seaweed head." Seriously, Hikaru needs to lose that sarcasm some times…

Akaya glares at the Kansai sophomore. "Oh really, and just who are you to say that, huh?"

I sigh and clap to get their attention. "That's enough, children. Be nice to each other, you two." I chide them amusedly, and I turn to offer Kenya a bright smile as I hear him chuckles. "You're included in the 'children' bit too, Kenya." I tease.

My friend raises an eyebrow at me. "I don't think you can say that, Mi-chan. You're younger than me." He smirks as I sulk. "That sulky face of yours is really cute, but you know you'll get early wrinkles, right?"

_**YEAH! So what if I'm younger than most of the third years here!? I can still ogle them good like grown up, you know!?**_

"Hmph, no wonder she's so spoiled. You guys are practically showering her with attentions." _Why_ is it whenever I'm having a good time with the boys _Mizuki_ always showed up? "I bet she can't do anything on her own like a spoiled princess."

_Ooh_, he did _not_ just mention that I'm a _**spoiled princess**_, did he?

_DAMN RIGHT HE DID! AND HE'S SO GOING TO GO TO HELL FOR THAT!_

"I agreed with the attentions part, Mizuki-san, my friends can definitely be…Hmm… _Over_ protective some times; but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself just fine without them if needs be." I pull on the 'social-smile' that I've learned from _Atobe's 101 Code of Conduct_ under the section _an Atobe's manner at social event_ that Keigo oh-so-nicely shoved it down and forced me to read it_._ Glancing at Kenya lazily, I put my hand on my friend's arm to stop him from pouncing at the scowling Mizuki. "Sit still, Kenya, and don't get into the middle of this."

"I'm already in the middle, Mi-chan. You're my dear friend, and I won't just sit back and watch him insults you." I almost fly out of my seat and start screaming in ecstasy as Kenya said that I'm his 'dear' friend!

…_Ooh, I feel love in the air… Can't you feel the love today, indeed? He said you're _dear_ to him!_

…Do me a favor and go rot in hell, stupid conscience.

"You will always come to her aid, I've just prove my point." Mizuki tosses his hair back gracelessly, and I've to bite my tongue to control my laughter. "They won't always be there to save your neck, Kutsuryu-kun."

I shrug and turn around. "Oh woe is me, what will I do if my friends aren't there to save the little damsel-in-distress me?" I say sarcastically.

A strong arm finds its way around my shoulders, and I almost squeal and drop dead at the proximity of Kenya's tall form and my body. "I don't know, Mi-chan. But you'd never have to find out because I'll always come to your rescue." He gives me a slight squeeze on my shoulder and releases me from his hold. "If you don't have anything else to say, just go away, Mizuki."

…I'm in a dream… A VERY wonderful dream at that…

Why? Well… Let's see…

_Kenya just said he'll always come to your rescue, woman! Be happy! Be joyful! This calls for celebration!!_

…It's not like he's declared his love for me, right?

_Who cares about that!? He's sexy, he's sweet and he's damn _hot_ when he's sweaty! He said he'll _always_ come to your rescue, and _that_ is like a proposal to me already!_

Well, for once I hope mini-Kasumi is **right**. I'd be really happy if Kenya likes me…

A glimpse of silver-blue at the corner of my eyes makes me turn around. The wolfish silver-blue eyes meet my own sapphire blue ones. I gasp inwardly at the intensity in _his_ eyes and blush lightly.

**...Niou sure has intense eyes that can draw people towards or push people away from him… I think that type of eyes is really unique for a person, and it's interesting as well…**

…Did I just say that I think Niou's eyes are interesting!? WOW! Backtrack! Stop that train!

I'll _**never**_ like Niou even if my life is depended on it! I won't like him, I don't like him and I'll _never _like him!

…_But you think he's sexy and not like any other guys that you've met, and he's so mysterious you want to figure him out._

…Yeah, and that too… Wait, why are _you_ out here!? You're not helping!

_I'm just saying! You know, those sweet and caring type of boys can get boring after a while… Why not go for somebody who can match your wit and can keep you on your feet and thrill you?_

…As much as I hate to say this… Mini-Kasumi _is_ right, nice guys can be boring after a long time… And they just can't put up with the Hyoutei's boys attitudes, nor can they put up with my brothers' over-protectiveness.

Hmm… I guess I'll have to wait and see…

* * *

**Niou's point of view…**

I simply stare at the commotion going on in front of me…

And as I expected from Kutsuryu Kasumi, she's able to put that prissy Mizuki in his place just by words… She's never failed to impress me in one way or another.

True, she's striking, especially with those sharp sapphire eyes of her. But it is the fact that she never need to try hard like any other girl to get me to notice _her_ draws me towards her. Not to mention she looks really cute when she blushes.

Even though I'm sure of my abilities to romance a girl, a biggest obstacle comes in the form of Oshitari Kenya, her 'friend' from Shitenhouji. Simply put it, Oshitari likes Kasumi. The very same Kasumi that I've set my eyes upon… _**My**_ Kasumi.

But I don't intend to lose in this game to Oshitari. I'll always get what I want in the end.

…Hold on a second… Kasumi's cousin is Atobe, the most pompous ass, if possible, in the whole world… So if I manage to get her to date me then I'd have to be 'friendly' with him as well…

…Che… That's such a big turn-off… But never mind, I could care less about Atobe, Kasumi is the person that I'm out to get.

_I will have her as mine, and nothing can stop me from that. _

Yes, I know the fact that 'Kutsuryu' is an old family which can be traced back to the Edo period and this family is famous for the dojo around Japan, not to mention its connection to the Atobe family or the royal family in Europe. But those facts just thrill me further instead of discouraging me from wooing her…

I smirk slightly as she turns to stare at me, and I smirk wider as she blushes slightly and quickly turns away. It seems like my efforts aren't futile after all…

Oshitari Kenya won't stand a chance fighting with me because he is like any other 'jocks' the girls always gush about. He won't have what it takes to put up with Kasumi, and she'll definitely get bored of him.

_**She's better off with **_me_**. I'm sure that **_I _**will be able to keep her interest and that I can put up with her wild, sarcastic and fiery attitudes better than him.**_

…She will be mine, and I'll personally make sure on that.

* * *

**DONE!!**

**Oh my God, Niou's point of view is the hardest part to write… I don't want to go into much detail, but all I can say is that his thoughts are pretty dark; I kinda realize that after I read over the whole chapter…**

**But there! You have the fourth chapter!**

**Now on to one-shot… Can I do Kenya first before I do Fuji? I can't think of any thing for Fuji yet… I'm so SORRY!! I'll do Kenya and then I'll do Fuji as soon as the idea comes, ok?**

**Please review! XD**

**By the way… Here's the teaser for the next chapter! XD**

* * *

_ARGH! Can Niou be any more frustrating!? I've to give it to him that he looks damn good without a shirt on but his attitude is driving me up the wall!_

_I scowl at him. "Be grateful we're alone, Niou, if not I won't hesitate to castrate you with a blunt knife in front of everyone."_

_He smirks and leans forward, and I back up against the wall as an impulsive reaction. "Why, love, if you castrate me then I shall take it proudly. For it was you who take my whole heart, and it was only you who take my whole life." _

ARGH!!_ He's being damn seductive, and _that_ is mini-Kasumi's weakness, mind you! She _can't_ take _any_ seduction from any guy!!_

_I sigh in frustration. "I don't know what to do with you, Niou, why are you suddenly so poetic?" I squeak as he moves closer to me. "Niou, back off!"_

"_Darling, don't you know love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs?" My Kami! Why is Niou being so romantic, tempting and all of sudden _so_ persuasive today?!_

_I put my hands on his chest and ignore mini-Kasumi as she drops dead with a gleeful scream inside my head. "Do you want to die, Niou? If you really want to die then it'd be my pleasure to shoot you right now."_

_He leans forward until his silver-blue bangs tickle my forehead slightly. "If you're the death itself, darling, then I want to die." His silver blue eyes stare at me intently._

* * *

**That's it for the teaser, people! MWAHAHAHA! Review, please! XD**


	5. Day 3 and agony of miniKasumi

I'm backkk

**I'm backkk!! **

**Oh my God, I know I haven't updated this fic for so long, but I'm doing it now!**

**Thanks for all the signed and anonymous reviews! It would help me so much if you have fanfiction's account and signed in before you review so I can PM you! XD**

**Well, here it is! The long awaited chapter 5 of the story! CHA!**

* * *

**Chapter five: Day 3 and the agony of mini-Kasumi**

**YES! It's the third day of the Senbatsu camp! **

…That makes it… Oh hell, there are four more days of tortures to go!

_I'm not complaining! Seeing hot guys like these boys every day are heavenly methods of tortures!_

…Oh shut the hell up, mini Kasumi.

The dash specialist of Hyoutei saunters beside me as I sigh audibly. "You look like hell," Why, Ryoh, thanks a lot for such a nice statement… **NOT!** "Can't think of any hell of torture for us?" He raises his eyebrow with a smirk.

I give him a sweet grin. "Why, Ryoh, you're being _so_ attentive today." My eyes catch the sight of something outside and I break into a grin. "Maybe I'll have you guys do some laps in the pool today… Hmm…" I rub my hands together in the most evil way.

_Ooh, I'll second that motion!! Have them swim in the pool please! That way I can see more sexy bodies!!_

Ryoh twitches slightly. "I should've known you'd come up with that." He pokes the side of my head slightly. "But thankfully, the pool is booked for today. Hanamura's group is using it." He then manages to tease me by pumping his fist into the air. "Yes, we're saved!"

I pout sulkily. "Shishido Ryoh! Come back here!" I chase after the laughing blue-capped tennis player and burst out laughing along the way as well.

**Seriously, I love my Hyoutei's boys… They're each unique in their own ways and never fail to lift my mood up!**

How did I know them? When I first moved to Hyoutei, Keigo dragged me around and introduced me to everyone as his cousin. The girls hated me because Keigo and I are close (well, duh, we ARE cousins after all!) and the boys… Oh God, the boys tried to hit on me _every_ where in school, and I can't even be bothered guessing their intentions of hitting on me!

…_**They tried to hit on me even when Keigo was sitting there and glaring at them, how stupid could they get!?**_

Finally pissed off (of course Keigo would _never_ be caught dead using this word, he said it's too commoner-ish. Ha-ha), Keigo decided that he would get some other 'trustworthy' people to help taking care of me in school. _That_ was when I was personally introduced to the Hyoutei's tennis members.

Yes, I've seen the team's picture from Junior High School, but meeting them in person was even much more interesting… A little like a nightmare and a heaven combined together for me, actually…

Wanna know why? Well, the first meeting with the Hyoutei boys went like this…

…_Yuushi casually commented on my legs, sending Keigo into raging fits of 'how-you-shall-_not_-make-a-move-on-Ore-sama's-cousin', in which Yuushi totally ignored it._

…_Kabaji just stood there, looking like a perfect statue he is._

…_Gakuto kept jumping around me along with the excited Jirou._

…_Hiyoshi gave me a scowl along with a curious stare._

…_Ryoh frowned at me and smirked when I glared back at him._

…_Last but not least, Choutarou almost sent me into strokes when he gave me _that_ cute, adorable, shy smile of his!_

_**The END!!**_

Spending times with the Hyoutei's boys are fun, if you can ignore the countless bills of your aspirins' purchases. Besides, these guys never cease to amuse me with how they deal with their fan clubs!

…**It's spelled as 'blackmail', mind you! CHA! EVIL PUPPY POWER!!**

"Good morning to you all!" I greet my group happily as Ryoh and I enter the gym. "I'm sorry; give me about ten minutes to prepare the equipments, ok? There's been a little, ah, changes of plan today." I shoot the dash specialist a warning glare as he starts chuckling. "Give me ten minutes and then come back here again, ne?"

…_Just you wait… Mizuki is going to say _something_ for sure!_

"How irresponsible of you, you should've prepared our training ages ago!" He screeches in a girly way. At the corner of my eyes, I notice Kura makes a grab for Hikaru's collar to refrain him from pouncing onto the oblivious St. Rudolph's manager. "Now we're wasting our precious time when we can be using it in _training_."

…**I wouldn't mind Hikaru killing Mizuki, Kura. We can always make it look like an accident! BWAHAHAHA!**

I grin sweetly, and those from Hyoutei and Shitenhouji slowly back away. "Since you say so, Mizuki-san, why not _use_ that ten minutes I'm giving you to start warming up properly? Even a primary kid with a _brain_ knows a proper warm-up is needed if you're going to do sports."

_Take _that_, jerk! I WIN! CHA!_

"Right, we'll be back in ten, Kasumi-hime." Yuushi purrs with a smirk, grabs the spluttering Mizuki, and drags him out of the gym.

…Yuushi is going to kill me along with some other girls some day with his purrs… IT SHOULD BE MADE ILLEGAL, DAMMIT!

Oh right! I need to set up the equipments for the practice today… Hehehe… _This_ is going to be a good day for me, indeed…

* * *

**Ten minutes later…**

Seiichi, Yanagi, Mizuki, and Yuuta enter the gym with slightly bewildered look on their faces as they notice the surrounding; Yuushi, Hikaru and Kura sport amused look whereas Ryoh simply gives me a wry look.

_Mwahaha, this is _so_ going to be fun for us!!_

"Right, guys, today's training was _originally _going to be pool-training. However, that would be moved to tomorrow due to the fact that the pool is _booked_ by Hanamura-sensei. Therefore, we'll be doing some boxing today!" I exclaim enthusiastically.

"I refuse to participate in this!" Mizuki screams and gives me a mad glare. "True, boxing _will_ give the strength to the upper arm for tennis, but _your_ specialties lie with taekwondo and karate, _not_ boxing! We could get hurt!"

…**Breath and count one, two, three… Calm down, we must not kill Mizuki… One, two…**

…_**OH SCREW THIS! LET ME OUT!!**_

"Even though _my_ family own chains of dojos for karate and taekwondo, you've forgotten the fact that my family is a martial art's specialist family." I continue to smile pleasantly while sending off pleasantly 'dark' aura. "It pains me to hear your doubts, but if you feel that you wouldn't like to continue the practice today, feel free to do so." I smile wider.

…_Atobe's manner's guide 101, rule number 24 headline number 3, when it comes to dealing with enraged commoner, do _not_ lose your temper. Threaten him with your seriousness and smile to let him know that his emotions and feelings are none of your concern._

_**Now take **_**that**_**, Mizuki! Kasumi – winner, Mizuki – knockout! YEAH!**_

"Now, if there's no more…_protests…_" I deliberately drag that word out just to annoy the hell out of Mizuki. "Let's continue with our training today!" I bounce towards the practice I've set up just a moment ago.

I give out set of instructions and step aside to watch the boys practice with the sandbags, body-guards and punching mitts. Most of them are pretty good already, must be the men things then…

_YES! This _is_ heaven! You've gotta admit there's nothing better than watching these sexy bodies working up the sweat! Ooh, since when did Hikaru got that nice, rippling muscles!? Seiichi-san got that subtle hint of muscles too!_

…Mini-Kasumi gets that right on! And I think she needs to go and stop the nosebleed for now since these images are too much for her to take… So it's just me for now!

I wander around the gym, correcting the stances of a few players from other school on the way. Yuushi and Ryoh can take care of themselves just fine, mind you. They've seen a lot of practices in my family's dojo already, and Yuushi is not a genius for nothing…

…**He's a genius who suggests **_**subtly **_**to those boys trying to hit on me to go to my dojo… Obviously, those in the dojo are worried about their 'Kasumi-ojou-sama' and well, you know the rest as to what happened to my wanna-be 'suitors'.**

I saunter over to where Mizuki and Yuushi are working out. Yuuta and Hikaru are also practicing in the area, too…

…_**Is it just me or Yuushi is doing that side-kick wrong on purpose?**_

"Kasumi-hime, is this right?" Yuushi gives me a questioning look and continues to perform a side-way kick to the body-guard Mizuki's holding. "Something feels off, I don't know where, though…" I notice the glints in his eyes and grin.

…Hehe, who am I to say 'no' to a friend in need?

"Now, Yuushi, I'll show you how to do this properly." I roll up my sleeves and beckon him to move over. "Watch this, this is how you were going it just now. It would feel wrong because you didn't twist your hips enough." I demonstrate with a few light kicks on to the body-guard.

The Hyoutei's tensai smirks, "I didn't twist my hips because you weren't looking, _Kasumi_." He purrs sexily. "But since you say so, I'll do it then… After you demonstrate for me how to do it _properly_, that is." I can see the glints in his eyes as he drags out the words!

…I thank Kami-sama mini-Kasumi is still recovering inside her chamber or else there will be a lot of blood!

I quickly catch on to what Yuushi is trying to tell and grin sweetly. "Of course, who am I to say no to my friend?" I turn towards Mizuki and give him a bright smile. "Please prepare yourself, Mizuki-san."

_**Time to kick some serious ugly behind! CHA!**_

_WHAM! WHAM! POW!!_

And that's a perfect K.O., gentlemen! Take _that_, Mizuki! I rock!

"Mizuki-san!" Yuuta runs towards his K.O. senpai on the floor and winces slightly. "Ouch, that gotta hurt." The sophomore gives me a weary look. "You really knocked him out cold, Kasumi-san."

...Why, Yuuta, am I **_not_** the least bit concern about that?

"Mizuki didn't acquire all the data of her from what I see here," I jump a foot and turn to glare at Yanagi who suddenly appears behind us. He ignores me! "Kutsuryu Kasumi, fourth level black-belt karate and sixth level black-belt taekwondo with a killer left kick and a kick-ass right hook… Mizuki is the unluckiest person to face off an opponent monstrously strong as her."

…_Glad you notice, because I'm going to bite your head next! RAWR! You are saying I'm a freaking monster, Yanagi Renji!? _

…**But if I kill him now then there'll be one less sexy body to ogle at, so I'll save that for the later… Hehehe…**

After asking one of the freshmen from Seigaku to drag(?) Mizuki's lifeless body to the infirmary, the practice is resumed. Hmm, I'm finally able to enjoy the sight before me without any disruption! YEAH!

…Not to mention the very _first_ peaceful lunch with Choutarou, Ryoh and Yuushi! Thank God Keigo is too busy with challenging Gen-chan and Tezuka!

"Yo, Mi-chan!" Oh. My. God…_**Kenya in a freaking sweaty white wife-beater that clings to his skin and shorts! GAH!**_ "I snuck in a few pieces of _Yogan_ with me. Since we've both been running around all day, what do you say if we eat it as after dinner's dessert?" He gives me a killer playful smile of his, and mini Kasumi drops dead as a response to that.

**(A/N: Yogan is another kind of _wagashi_, a Japanese snack!)**

_**He's asking **_**me**_** to eat my favorite dessert with him! KYA! I'm so happy!**_

"Sure! I'd love to." I look around nervously to check if any of the Hyoutei boys are around before turning back to smile brightly at him. "So I'll meet you at the canteen along with others from Shitenhouji?" As soon as that sentence comes out, I want to bite my tongue at the look on his face.

True, Kenya is a nice guy, and I like him. Hell, the 'like' for Kenya is pretty much leaning towards 'more-than-friend' kind of like for me, but I don't know why I'm still unsure…

…_I understand how you feel, you know. You have _two _super bloody freaking _HOT_ guys vying for your love! It's okay to be confused!_

"I mean, it's Hikaru's favorite dessert, too! He'll probably be happy, too…" Damn, that's _so_ lame. But hey, I tried, ok!?

Kenya's laughter reaches my ears, and I almost sigh in relief as soon as I notice the genuine sparkles in his eyes. "Sure, I'll tell Shiraishi and Chitose, ok? I'll meet you in dinner, then." He gives me a boyish grin and pokes my nose gently. "Don't overwork yourself, ok, Mi-chan?"

…**I need to go to hospital soon. My blood pressure is sky-rocketing off the roof and Kenya's NOT being any help!!**

Let's _not_ think about Kenya now because I'll die from anemia soon if I keep thinking about him… What do I need to do now? Oh yeah, I better check the pool for tomorrow. I might as well talk to Hanamura-sensei then tell the other coaches tonight during the discussion session…

_YEAH! We need to do that! If we wait any other day to see those sexy bodies, it'll be a serious crime! Mwahahaha!_

…I don't even know _where _did I get or _why_ do I have such a pervert inner self!

"Hanamura-sensei," I enter the pool and ignore the jealous looks shoot at me by those girls around the pool fence. Hell, it takes _all_ of my willpower _not_ to ogle at those fine bodies inside the pool! Dammit! "Will you be using to pool tomorrow?" I ask the bespectacled woman sitting on the bench beside the pool.

The red-hair coach from Jyousei Shounan gives me her signature sly smile. "Why, Kutsuryu-kun, do you want to use it tomorrow?" She smirks as my left eye involuntarily twitch. Dammit, it's a habit I always do when someone says what I want! "Ohoho, I'll take that as a yes, then. No, I don't plan to use this pool tomorrow." She turns back to look at the boys in the pool and sighs softly. "They're fine creatures, don't you think so?"

…_And here I thought only my conscience is a pervert… Seems like mini-Kasumi is the closet pervert type, whereas Hanamura-sensei is a non-closet one…_

I feel the corner of my eye twitch again. "I'd rather not answer that, sensei." I scowl at Keigo who smirks at me from inside the pool. "It wouldn't do much to boost an ego of a male," I say it loudly and smirk at my cousin.

**Take **_**that**_**, you ass! How does it feel to get your ego blown off by a girl, huh!?**

I snicker at my cousin's scowl and bow slightly to the red-hair coach. "If you'd excuse me now, sensei, I'd like to check the pool's storeroom for a little. I need to make sure there is everything I need for tomorrow's session." Hanamura-sensei nods and I turn towards the storeroom.

…**I need to make sure there would be enough equipment for tomorrow heavenly training session! CHA! PUPPY POWER UP!**

"Hmm…Looks like there's everything I need for tomorrow…" I glance around the vast storeroom Hyoutei's swimming pool. "Well, what do you expect? It's a rich kids' school after all." I chuckle slightly as I think about a few 'rich kids' that I know.

_Well, it can't be help since I'm one of those 'rich kids' myself! The only difference from me to other rich girls in Hyoutei is they often behave as a bunch of 'biatch' when it comes to the boys' tennis Regulars, and I'm a 'brat' as Keigo says! _

I stretch slightly and roll my shoulders around. Maybe I do another puppy pout to get another piece of those yummy mint chocolate from Ryoh… Those chocolates taste quite nice, after all, and Ryoh is _so_ vulnerable to the puppy power!

_**None of those boys can stand my puppy power! I rock! **_

I turn around and find myself staring into the intense silver-blue eyes. Holy crap, when did _he_ get here!? "What do you want, Niou? Aren't you supposed to be in the pool?" I ask and try to calm my pounding heart down a little.

Niou stands there with tiny droplets of water all over his body, his wet hair dripping with water. _Shite_, what can he want with me? I need to get outta here! "Why, love, I just want to see you _alone_." He drawls and moves closer. "You should be happy to see me around, too, you know? After all, I couldn't get you yesterday because of Oshitari." He sneers at the mention of Kenya. "Why bother with him when you could be spending time with _me_, honey?"

ARGH! Can Niou be any more frustrating!? I've to give it to him that he looks damn good without a shirt on but his attitude is driving me up the wall!

I scowl at him. "Be grateful we're alone, Niou, if not I won't hesitate to castrate you with a blunt knife in front of everyone."

He smirks and leans forward, and I back up against the wall as an impulsive reaction. "Why, love, if you castrate me then I shall take it proudly. For it was you who take my whole heart, and it was only you who take my whole life."

**ARGH!! He's being damn seductive, and **_**that**_** is mini-Kasumi's weakness, mind you! She **_**can't **_**take **_**any**_** seduction from any guy!**

I sigh in frustration. "I don't know what to do with you, Niou, why are you suddenly so poetic?" I squeak as he moves closer to me. "Niou, back off!"

"Darling, don't you know love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs?" My Kami! Why is Niou being so romantic, tempting and all of sudden so persuasive today?!

I put my hands on his chest and ignore mini-Kasumi as she drops dead with a gleeful scream inside my head. "Do you want to die, Niou? If you really want to die then it'd be my pleasure to shoot you right now."

He leans forward until his silver-blue bangs tickle my forehead slightly. "If you're the death itself, darling, then I want to die." His silver blue eyes stare at me intently.

_Shite, _I'm in the devil's hand, and the devil side of me is drowning in her nosebleed! How bloody freaking terrific…NOT!

I can even feel his breath on my face… Is he going to kiss me!? What the hell!? I don't want to be kiss in situation like this!

Niou suddenly angles his face and places a kiss on my cheek instead when I'm freaking out. _It's still a kiss! But he's kissing my cheek! Why the hell is he kissing my cheek now!? It's too fast! _"As much as I'd love to kiss somewhere else instead, I'll settle for your cheek for now." He gives me a lazy smirk and backs off. "Remember, I always get what I want." He drawls with a chuckle before turning around and leave.

…It's a good thing Niou has left, because now I'm blushing like mad!

"ARGH! I hate that playboy jerk! He's toying with me!" I hiss to myself in irritation and storm down the corridors. "I can't believe he kissed me on the cheek!" I slam the door to the music room open (Sakaki-sensei is not around because he has a group to coach!).

…**I better cool off my head a little… Maybe some music will do me some good… It always helps releasing stress when I play music anyway…**

As for why I wouldn't ask for a song from Keigo… He always says his taste and mine are different! Am I really related to this guy!?

…Speaking of which, I think I need to call and check in with Kenji Nii-san and Keiji Nii-san…

"Bad day, Kasumi-senpai?" Oh my, my luck's definitely getting better! It's Chou-chan and Ryoh! "Would you like to play a piece with me?" The cute sophomore of our team gives me a bright smile.

…_Oh my God, sudden changes of good-looking Y chromosome carriers is about to kill me! First it's Kenya, then Niou, and now it's Choutarou!_

Dark sienna eyes of the dash specialist look at me in amusement. "She looks more than happy to do so, Choutarou." He's got the nerve to grin at me! "Well, don't let me keep you guys; I'll be the audience for you!" He leans back against his chair and gestures in a way that's telling us to 'hurry-up'! The nerve of this guy! ARGH!

Choutarou adjusts the violin on his shoulder and smiles at me. "Please do me an honor and play with me, Kasumi-senpai. It's rare for both of us to be able to play together after all."

Yeah… Usually it's Keigo who'll play the piano along with Choutarou's and Yuushi's violins… And I'd be too busy trying to get out of Jirou's deadly and sleepy super hold and won't be able to do anything else, let alone grabbing my flute properly!

I open the closet and bring out the school's flute. Raising it to my mouth, I give Choutarou a grin. "Well, let's don't make our guest of honor wait, Chou-chan."

_**Hmm… It's good to relax once in a while, after all those heart attacks we've face for today!**_

* * *

**Kenya's point of view…**

…Damn, I can't stop thinking about her…

I'm happy to see her around… I'm very fond of her… The way she laughs and smiles is always so bright and never faked. Her eyes are the most expressive of all.

No wonder why the Hyoutei's tennis team is so protective of her… But we were, and still are, like that too when it comes to Kutsuryu Kasumi… I still get a good laugh when I think about Gin-san towering over all those boys from other clubs that tried to hit on her…

…And they were stupid enough to make a move on her in front of us… In front of _**me**_.

"Dude, you're smitten, you know?" Chitose tells me this _all_ the time ever since I start to act a little friendlier towards her. "Just be a man and confess to her already! If you wait any longer, do you think those boys in Hyoutei's going to let her go easily? Do you see how close Shishido and Ootori are to her? And hell, _even_ Yuushi is close to her!"

…Yeah, I'd have to admit it… Some times I'm scared of losing her, too…

"Oshitari-senpai, you like Kutsuryu-san, don't you?" I remember An-chan, Chitose's girlfriend, came up to me and ask me this. "Senri-kun told me. I'll keep the secret, don't worry." She gave me a sly smile. "She's very pretty; Shiraishi-senpai showed me her picture the other day… Isn't she in Hyoutei and with their tennis team now?"

Her words that hit me after I confirmed her question was even worse than a brick on my head, "Oshitari-senpai, if you like her you should let her know. If you wait too long, someone else might take her away from you. I mean, Shishido-san is a grumpy person, but I've heard he's around with her a lot. Ootori-kun is a very nice guy, and girls like it when their boyfriends are attentive… What more is that Seigaku and Rikkai Dai and other schools in Kanto are around Hyoutei, too, you know?"

The mention of the Senbatsu camp invitation to Hyoutei this year is like a godsend. I won't ruin this chance…

…_**I'm not going to be shy. I'll tell her how I feel!**_

* * *

**YEAH! Fifth chapter!**

**I'm glad you all like Kenya's one shot! I'm still unable to think about Fuji's though…**

**Maybe I'll come up with the idea soon… If not then I'll skip to other character first, I hope you guys won't mind! I'm so sorry! **

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm grateful for those reviews I've received, and they inspired me to work harder! Thank you for all of your kindness! XD**

**You all are the awesome readers, so please don't forget to review, ne? XD**

**Thanks and until next time!**

**Cers**


	6. Day 4 and Hyoutei's boys' discussion

**Disclaimer: Go read the beginning of the story!**

**Hehehe, I bring you chapter six of this fiction! I'm surprised with the amount of reviews I've received, thank you to all me beloved readers!**

**To the unsigned reviews: thank you! I can't personally reply to all of you, but I'd like to thank you for giving out such kind compliments!**

**A special thanks to Hikari Kimaka-san! She cheered me up a lot through her message and I could finally bring myself to continue this!**

**Now I bring you the chapter six! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter six: Day 4 and Hyoutei's boys' discussion**

I groan and massage the bridge of my nose as Mizuki and Ryoh have gotten into another fight _again_, and Yuushi seems to be _encouraging_ this fight instead of stopping it!

…I can so _not _believe this is happening to me! And not to mention that there are those fan girls around the fence outside the pool screaming out Yuushi and Ryoh and the other boys' name!

_**For Kami's sake… Stupid males and stupid pride, not to mention their stupidly sexy bodies and their idiotic fan girls!**_

I reach over and grab the speaker beside my pool chair. "You bunch of incompetent idiots! Yes, that includes _you_ and _you_ and _you_!" I point my finger at the scowling Mizuki, the glaring Ryoh, **and** the smirking Yuushi. "_This_ is supposed to be a damn session to help you improve your lungs' capacity! Be serious, for heaven's sake!"

"But he freaking bumped into me! He didn't even say sorry!" Ryoh shouts his protest and turns back to glare at Mizuki. "I want him to apologize, dammit!"

…_Where is my aspirin collection when I need one!?_

"What do you mean _I _bumped into _you_!? _You_ were the one pushing _me_ out of your way!" Mizuki screeches back. Usually, I'd be laughing at his reddening face because it looks like an oversized kettle; but I'm too tired to do so at the moment!

_**ARGH!! Stupid sun and stupid boys result in stupid headache! I can't wait until this camp is over! Dealing and living with the Hyoutei's tennis Regulars are much better than **_**this**_**!!**_

I get up and stalk over to the side of the pool. I hover over them. "Frankly speaking, _**I**_ don't _**care**_ who bumped into whom. But if you disturb the practice session again, _you _will be facing _me_ in the practice ring, got it?" I smile darkly and crack my knuckles to emphasize my point.

…However, I've totally forgotten _one_ major problem.

Mini Kasumi screams in delight as Yuushi straightens his sexy body in water slightly to stare up at me with his deep-blue eyes. "Come on, Kasumi, your face is more beautiful with smiles, not scowls." He purrs. "Even though you're already beautiful enough as it is no matter what you do." He flicks a strand of wet hair away from his face.

**Angry meter is decreasing at rapid pace! It's going down! It's reaching the cooling point! Wait, it's being replaced with checking-out-hot-stuff meter!**

…_He really knows how to get us cool down, doesn't he?_

I sigh irritably. "Honestly, Yuushi, you should've known better than to practice with that partner of yours around Ryoh." I squat down beside the pool and look him in the eyes. "And do you really _think_ that your purrs are going to work with me right now? Hell no, I'm immune to your charms already." I poke his forehead lightly and smirk. "Now get back to practice." I move to stand up.

…_However_, I've forgotten _another_ major problem.

_**When it comes to playing around with me, Ryoh **_**and**_** Yuushi can cooperate with each other without even **_**talking**_** to each other at all!**_

Two hands grasp my wrists firmly and pull me down until I'm squatting again. "Well, it's getting kinda boring here, don't you think?" Ryoh smirks at my flabbergast look. "You look all red, Kasumi. I think you need to cool down. Join us, c'mon!"

…A tug from both hands is all it needs for me to be in the pool with _them_.

_ARGH! We're not even wearing any swimming clothes! I hate getting my clothes wet! Imagine what Keigo would say! We'd be so dead if this reaches his ears!_

…I so don't need you to tell me that, conscience!

I sputter out a mouthful of water. "Dammit! Can't you just let me change or something!?" I push myself out from the water and wring my shirt. _**So cold!**_ "Bloody hell, Shishido Ryoh, Oshitari Yuushi, twenty laps for both of you!" I try to wring out excess drops from my hair.

_**Dammit, I want to cut my hair short! My older brothers and Keigo wouldn't let me!**_

"Seiichi-san, I'm entrusting the practice into your hands for a bit. Is that okay?" I ask the ever-smiling buchou of Rikkai Dai tennis team politely and grabs Ryoh's towel from the chair. "I won't take long. Ryoh, I'm borrowing this, thanks!" I use my friend's towel to wipe my face.

…Hmm… Ryoh smells pretty good. Fresh and slightly woody ever-green-ish…

Seiichi-san gives me a concerned look. "Maybe you should get a freshman helper to go with you, Kasumi-san." He glances at the boys in the pool and smiles. "Of course, I'm more than willing to help you out. Please, take your time." He smiles wider, and I can see the boys shiver in unison.

…_I'm not feeling sorry for you lots! Take_ that, _boys! That's for pulling me into the pool! CHA! _

I grin brightly at Seiichi-san. "Thank you, Seiichi-san, I owe you one." I turn to give the rest in my group a sweet smile. "Well, I'll be back in half an hour! See you!" I bounce off towards my room.

I stroll casually along the way despite the fact that I'm _dripping_ wet. Ignoring the looks of disgust from the Hyoutei's tennis regulars' fan girls, I continue to walk at the casual pace.

…**Well, I don't see why I shouldn't leave them to suffer in Seiichi-san's hands for a while… Maybe I'll get my camera to take photos of their torments later, too! Yeah, that'd be perfect blackmail materials! MWAHAHA!**

"Oi, Mi-chan!" I turn around and smile as I notice who's calling me. It's Kenya! "Why, Mi-chan, don't you think it's a little too early to be swimming at this time of the day when you have a team to coach?" He teases me with a grin.

…As much as I adore Kenya, some times I think he's been hanging around Hikaru too much! Yes, I know my adoptive baby brother from Shitenhouji has a tendency to be a sarcastic arse some times, but it's fine as long as he doesn't infect any one with it!

I give him a mock-glare. "Your freaking poker-face cousin pulled me into the pool!" I flick a few droplets at him and laugh as he blinks. "That's for being Yuushi's cousin." I grin teasingly. "I'm going to go change now before I catch a cold, so see you around, ne?" I wave slightly and turn to walk away.

A hand grabs my wrist gently, and I blush slightly at the contact. Apparently Kenya has been doing some fitness training before he meets me, because his hand is _really_ warm and I can feel his pulse! "Here, take this."

…_He's giving us his jersey! Oh my Kami, he's such a gentleman!_

I blink then frown. "It's ok, Kenya, I'll be fine." I smile at him. "You need your jersey for three more days, and my room is just a little bit from here. I don't want to get your jersey wet." I push his hand back.

"Just take it, Kasumi." The serious gleam in his eyes makes my heart starts thumping faster. _**God, I thank You. A serious Kenya **_is_** a sexy one, indeed!**_ "It's just a jersey. I'm not worried about it getting wet; I'm more worried about _you_ getting sick." He moves slightly to drape his jersey over my shoulders and smiles. "There, now get going, coach." He chuckles at my pout.

I smile and wrap his jersey a little tighter around me. "Thanks, Kenya. I'll have someone wash it and get it back to you." I wave again. "I'm off for real, then!" I bounce towards my room.

…Honestly, Kenya needs to stop using this cologne of his or else I won't be able to hold back mini Kasumi one day. Who knows what can happen to him if she's out! He could be harassed for all I know!

_HEY! Gimme more credit, boss! I'm doing what _you_ secretly want to do, that's all!_

…Like I'm going to believe you!

_WHAM!_ Great, it's all because of mini-Kasumi that I run into someone! I look up with a scowl and gulp as soon as I see a pair of _very_ familiar sharp blue eyes that's identical to mine in some ways glaring down at me. "_**What**_ on earth have you been doing, brat?" Keigo hums with a frown at my… ah… _dripping_ state.

…_**I'm **_**so**_** deader than dead. Yes, I love my cousin, and he loves me. But step out of the line he drew and he's going to go all 'Ice-King' mode on you!**_

I grin sheepishly and fidget inside Kenya's jersey's sleeves. Yes, I know anyone _would_ look ridiculous wearing a jersey twice her size _and_ dripping wet at the same time. But now I've to get onto Keigo's good side first! "Ryoh and Yuushi pulled me into the pool," I pull a puppy pout. "It's not my fault, Keigo-Nii."

The use of 'Nii' add to his name makes him soften up a little. _YES! IT'S WORKING! _"So it's Shishido and Oshitari, arn?" He frowns in distaste as a few droplets from my hair hit the ground. "You're going to get sick staying like that, go get change." He narrows his eyes at the jersey I'm wearing. "And whose jersey are you wearing, Kasumi?"

…**I said that too fast. Heh, at least an over-protective Keigo is better than 'Ice-King' Atobe Keigo!**

I pull out Yuushi's poker-face as soon as those insightful blue eyes of my cousin turn on me _again_. "I borrowed it from Kenya." I keep my voice as still as possible even though mini Kasumi's dancing in delight inside my head at the mention of the speed-star. "He passed me just now so he gave this to me." I smile cutely.

_Keigo doesn't even know what we think of Kenya! SCORE! We've made a record getting out of his 'insight'! Thanks to Yuushi's poker-face lesson! CHA!_

"Take it off." Keigo's demanding voice catches me off-guard.

_**WHAT!?**_

"Ore-sama is not going to repeat himself, brat. _Take that jersey off._" I pout. "That damn puppy look is not going to work this time." He smirks at my sulky pout and makes a gesture with his hand. "Take it off and give it to me, or else I'll tell Kenji." He smirks wider as I pout harder.

…**WAH! He's so mean! I worked so hard to get this jersey and he's taking it away from me! I hate you, Keigo!**

"Fine," I mutter, take the jersey off and throw it at him. Damn, he manages to get it before it hits his face! "Happy now?" I shiver at the loss of warmth and glare at my cousin.

He smirks back in satisfaction. "Very." He dumps his jersey on _my_ head! "There you go, brat. Hurry up and go get change, you'll be sick staying in those wet clothes." With that said and done, Keigo freaking _prances_ away with a toss of his hair, Kabaji ever-loyally after his tail.

_**GAH! I'm so removing him from my family's list! He's not getting any Christmas' present from me this year!**_

I continue to storm back into my room wearing a jersey now _three_ size too big for my size. Yes, Keigo is a little more muscular than Kenya… And not to mention more of a jerk, too!

"Well, well, well, look what we have here…" Speaking of a _jerk_, here comes another one! "Ooh, look what I've found, a pretty, _wet_ lady!" I scowl and glare at the silver-blue hair jerk, who smirks in response. "Aw, and not to mention she's cuter like a wet puppy when she gives me that glare, too."

…_RAWR! DID HE JUST COMPARE US TO A GODDAMN PUPPY!? HELL NO! HE'S NOT GETTING AWAY! PUPPIES ARE SACRED! THEY SHOULD _NOT_ BE USED IN COMPARING SO LIGHTLY!_

I glare at him harder. However, before I could snap at him, his companion whom I've not noticed before speaks up. "Niou-kun, it's rude to say that to a girl." Deep voice scolds the trickster, and making me look at the owner of the voice.

…Damn, Rikkai's male tennis Regulars must have their own set of fan clubs, too! Why? Well… _Most_ of their Regulars _**are**_ hot! This guy _is_ hot, too, but in a good way!

Tall, strong figure with broad shoulders and _ooh…_ Nice tan skin with not-too-over neatly cut brown hair. It doesn't matter that he's wearing fogged glasses because overall he looks cool with it!

**One more sexy body discovered! It shall go into our records, CHA!**

Niou merely tilts his head towards his friend. "But she's so cute when she scowls like that, don't you think, Yagyuu?" I _so_ would give anything to wipe that smirk off his face! "Don't do that too much, love; I would think that you're giving me mixed signals like that."

_ARGH! Let me at him! He's _so_ conceit! And here I thought my cousin's the worst!_

I glare at Niou. "I don't have time to deal with you right now, Niou. I'd rather not get sick tomorrow since the camp has two more days to go." I try to wave him off, but end up looking damn ridiculous with the jersey's sleeve waving about instead! Damn Keigo and his size! _**"Stupid jersey!**_" I curse in English, ignoring the amused look from Niou.

DAMN THESE HOT IDIOTS ALL TO HELL AND BACK! THEY'RE _SO_ ANNOYING!

I turn to Niou's companion. "I'm sorry, Yagyuu-san, I'd like to stay and talk but I'm not in a very presentable state at the moment so please excuse me." I bow slightly with a polite smile, and he does the same thing. "I'll see you… hopefully _not_ soon, Niou." I continue to storm off towards my room _again._

By the time I'm finished with shower and change, my team members have pretty much collapsed… I'd rather _not_ know what Seiichi-san has put them through, though _maybe _I'd ask him for future reference for the Hyoutei's boys!

…_**I love my boys all right, but honestly, they **_**need **_**to get girlfriends for themselves instead of just hovering over me!**_

"…Mind telling me why the hell are you here in _my _room?" Ryoh asks me with a scowl as I perch on his roommate's, Choutarou, bed after dinner that night. "Seriously, you need a hobby." He mutters as he slumps down on his bed with a drink.

I wait until he starts drinking. _Ooh, this _is _going to be fun!_ "No, I don't need a hobby. I _need_ a boyfriend. And besides, this _is_ Choutarou's room, too, you know?" I burst out laughing as Ryoh starts choking and spluttering. "Jeez, Ryoh, I'm kidding!" I give him a placating smile as he turns to glare at me.

**Mwahaha! Your glare doesn't work with me, Shishido! I'm **_**immune**_** to your glares! CHA!**

"Aw, Ryoh, I know I'm sexy. But please, Keigo's not going to like it if he knows you're staring like you want to eat me." Hehehe, teasing Ryoh's _always_ fun! No wonder Yuushi _loves _teasing the hell outta our dash specialist! "Ryoh-chan, I love you! Don't be mad, please?" I pounce him with a hug as soon as he starts sulking.

Ryoh scowls around a smile and let me hug him. "If I'm mad at you, I'd have shouted at Atobe for bringing you in a long time ago, silly." He flicks my forehead slightly and pushes me off. "Now get off me, woman."

I pout a puppy pout. "Chou-chan, your senpai's being mean to me!" I bounce towards the smiling tall sophomore of our team. "He's pushing me away!" I snuggle against his side.

Choutarou laughs along with me in amusement at the look on Ryoh's face. "Sorry, Shishido-san, but I really couldn't help it." He says sincerely. "Kasumi-senpai, you know we could never be mad at you… I'm sorry, senpai; did you have sweets when you went to get change?"

_**SPOT ON! Give Choutarou a round of applause, please, ladies and gentlemen!**_

I merely grin at his question, whereas Ryoh groans and smacks his forehead. "Didn't Atobe order his maid to pack your bag or something?" He growls in irritation.

_Hey! I can't help it! I _need_ sugar if I'm to survive this Senbatsu camp _or _you lots!_

"Well, let's say I have my ways." I snicker and bounce towards the door. "I'm going to go back to my room now, so see you tomorrow!" I exit the room with a happy grin.

_**YOSH! Mission accomplished! I've managed to give Ryoh a migraine for pulling me into the pool earlier today! CHA**_

Now it's time for planning Yuushi's demise… Hehehe… Ooh, this camp is going to be _hell_ load of fun for me! "Yuushi," I almost sing his name out as I prance into his room.

…Only to stop dead on my track as soon as I see Keigo's sharp eyes staring at me. _Shite_.

Keigo frowns at me. "Go back to your room, now, brat. You shouldn't be out around here alone." He points his finger at the door. "Let alone coming into a guy's room. What were you thinking?" He demands.

I give my cousin a dejected look. "Atobe, Kasumi-hime _is_ Hyoutei's princess, and you trusted us with her so don't blame it on her wanting to come and see her friends." Yuushi interrupts my answer with a soft smile directs at me. "Sorry, Kasumi-hime, Atobe's demanding for my audience right now, I'll talk to you tomorrow, ne?"

_**Thank God for gifting me with a sane and reasonable Yuushi in the team. Who knows what would happen if it's only me and Keigo together in a room! The whole building might've blown up!**_

I grin sweetly at Yuushi. "Of course, sexy, I'd do that for you." I mentally cackle as I notice Keigo bristles from the corner of my eyes. "Say, I'll meet you for breakfast tomorrow?" I purr.

The Hyoutei's tensai smirks playfully. "I'd never say no to you, princess. Breakfast it is." He purrs back, and I have to bite my tongue or I'll burst out laughing at Keigo's reddening face!

…_Ooh, this _is _fun! YEAH!_

**Hey, after all the trouble he puts me through, I need to get back at him some times as well, you know? Keigo's one of the reasons why I **_**never**_** have a boyfriend after all!**

**YOSH! My youthful days, here I come! FIGHT-O!**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

**Oshitari and Mukahi's room, 8.30PM…**

The Ice Emperor of Hyoutei casts a look at his teammates. "You know why ore-sama called you here," he speaks in his usual haughty tone with a hair flip, earning himself a few roll of eyes around the room. "It's about Kasumi. That brat has attracted attentions to herself again. Not that ore-sama minds, she _is _ore-sama's cousin after all."

The dash specialist rolls his eyes. "And here I thought his ego has been deflated a little by Kasumi," he mutters under his breath. "Kasumi's cool to hang around with, so what if she's attractive?" He shrugs off the glare his team's captain directs at him. "What? I'm telling you the truth."

"It's more like _whose_ attentions she drew, that's what Atobe meant." Oshitari leans against the back of his chair lazily. "And yes, there's an 's' at the end of the word, Atobe, don't give me that look." He adds dryly at the look Hyoutei's tennis' captain shoots him.

"So you're saying it's not just your cousin, Oshitari?" Atobe hums coldly.

…_He so needs to get rid of his over protective streak; Kasumi-hime _is_ right_, Oshitari mentally rolls his eyes. "From what I've seen and heard, the trickster of Rikkai is also vying for her affection." He smirks at the noticeable vein on the Atobe's heir forehead. "She didn't tell you because she's afraid you'll burst an artery." Silent snickers can be heard from the acrobatic and the dash specialist in the room.

Shishido clears his throat in amusement. _**Damn, she's got Atobe in a leash, that girl!**_

Fortunately, Atobe ignores them as he continues his 'speech'. "Ore-sama will _not_ have Kasumi bothered by these… _commoners_. It doesn't matter that it's _your_ cousin is courting her, Oshitari. His reputations with ladies and his nickname for 'speed-star' are something ore-sama doesn't trust." He frowns. "And don't let me start with Niou," he huffs.

Ootori blinks. "I think Kasumi-senpai looks happy when she was talking to Oshitari-san." He blushes at the glare from Atobe. "Sorry, Atobe-buchou, but she was really lively that time."

Shishido tosses a piece of mint chocolate into his mouth. "Oshitari's cousin is an ok guy, I guess. But I'd hate to see her with Niou." He pauses slightly. "Though… I think I'd hate to see her with anybody else other than us." He scowls at the thought.

"Damn right you are, Shishido! She's _the_ Hyoutei's princess! She only belongs to _us_!" Mukahi nods furiously with a serious face.

…_There it goes again…_ The tensai of Hyoutei sighs in something akin to exasperation. "She needs to live her life; we _need_ her to experience some things on her own for her to grow up." He drawls and ignores the horrified, angry or blank looks from his teammates. "Admit it, we've all had our fair shares of girlfriends before meeting Kasumi-hime, and we've been hovering all over her since we've met her."

Atobe flips his hair gracefully again. "Ore-sama doesn't care what you think. Ore-sama will _not_ let those two boys continue courting Kasumi unless they prove themselves worthy enough." He narrows his eyes in disdain. "It's been decided by ore-sama. From now, all of us will watch out for the other teams' members' approach to Kasumi." He declares with a snap of his fingers. "Oshitari, Shishido, you two are in her group. You _will_ be the main watchers."

Shishido doesn't bother to hide his groan this time. "Dude, Kasumi _is_ going to murder me as soon as she finds out I'm assigned to watch over her." He whines and slumps in his chair. "That girl is a mini 'devil' dragon, I swear."

Mukahi pouts and frowns at the brown haired tennis player. "You're lucky you're in her group. I want to be in her group, too!" He bounces towards Oshitari. "Yuushi, switch team with me!"

"You know I can't do that, Gakuto." The tensai deadpans, and his double's partner pouts harder. "Atobe, Shishido and I are not going to play her babysitter. She knocked out Mizuki with just three hits yesterday because he angered her. I'm not putting myself in that shoe."

Atobe hums coldly and narrows his eyes. "You are called the genius, Oshitari, you _will_ come up with something." His voice signifies no argument from the addressed tensai. "As for all of you, _don't let ore-sama call her brothers._" He smirks as he notices his teammates visibly blanch.

…**Hook, line and sinker. How's that, comrades? **Atobe mentally chuckles at his teammates' faces.

"Fine, if that would keep the twins off my back, I'll do it." Shishido grumbles and scowls at his captain's smirk. "I'm doing this for Kasumi, not for you, Atobe."

"Ore-sama is grateful you're willing to do this task, Shishido." Atobe says dryly. "I take it everyone's fine with what they've to do from now, you're dismissed." Shuffling noises can be heard as the Hyoutei's tennis players get up to leave.

Deep blue eyes behind fake lens observe the Ice Emperor of Hyoutei in silence. "She's not too young to make a decision on her own, Atobe." Oshitari speaks softly. "She's only four months younger than you."

The Atobe's heir runs a hand through his hair. "I'm doing this because I care, Yuushi." The usually sharp and beautiful blue eyes soften as the owner reminisces about the past. "Kenji, Keiji and I have only her to take care of. I was there when she punched the light out of the first boy who called her 'ugly', really." He chuckles at the memory. "I know that makes it even fewer reasons as to be protective about her."

…_Yes, it should._ Oshitari mentally sighs.

"…My cousin will never hurt her, Atobe. He's in love with her from the very first moment he met her." The Hyoutei's tensai looks at his captain. "If he hurts her, I _will _kill him."

"It doesn't matter whether he's your cousin or not, ore-sama will_ not_ let any boy near her until she graduated from college." Atobe huffs and sits down on his bed. "Niou and your cousin _will_ be kept away by all means. Good night, Oshitari." And with that he pulls the blanket over his body, signaling the end of the discussion.

Oshitari rolls his eyes and lies down on his bed. "Good night, Atobe." He mutters and reaches out to turn off the light.

…_**Things are becoming more and more interesting;**_ Oshitari smirks mentally as he closes his eyes. _**Players in this game are set, and the prize of the game being our dear princess…**_

…_**I wonder who will win her affection… Niou Masaharu and Oshitari Kenya, the exact opposite from each other by all means… Let the game begins, then…**_

* * *

**YES! It's done!**

**It's shorter compared to the other chapters, but hey, it _will_ get better next time, I promise! XD**

**A head up for Hyoutei's team's fans… I will have exclusive focus on the team next chapter! Mwahaha!**

**Please don't forget to read and review, my dear readers!**

**Till next time, then! XD**

**Cers.**


	7. Day 5 and the topic of cuddling

…**Read the previous chapters for disclaimer!**

**One thing before I start: I love you all! Thank you for the reviews!**

**I can't believe it! On average, this story has even _more_ reviews than 'Of Blacks and Blues'! I'm so happy! YEAH!**

**And yes, I've changed my pen name! But don't worry, if you're used to calling me 'Cers', then just call me the same way! If not, stick to 'Mi-chan', ne? XD**

**Well… 'Houkou' is like a summoned dog spirit, and 'koori' is related to our 'Ice Emperors' of Hyoutei! **

**I was kinda busy watching 'Bleach' for a bit, so I'm very sorry for the delay. For those of you who like watching hot guys in traditional Japanese costume and all _black_, I strongly recommend this anime! XD**

**Ok, this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers _and_ the Hyoutei boys! YEAH!**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Day 5 and the 'cuddling' topic**

_**ACHOO!!**_

"Bless you, Kasumi-senpai." Choutarou offers helpfully as I sneeze for the nth time. Kami, I _hate _catching a cold! "Would you like another blanket?" The cute sophomore of the team asks me politely.

I sniffle and ignore Yuushi's chuckle. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks anyway, Chou-chan." I snuggle deeper into the warmth of the blanket around me.

…It's raining outside so all the training is canceled, I'm stuck with the Hyoutei's boys _with_ a damn flu! How _great_ is that?

…_I blame it all on those boys who wouldn't just let us go get change as soon as possible!_

Ryoh looks up from the manga he's been reading. "Why aren't you sleeping or something?" He frowns at me. "You should be resting more if you have a cold, you know."

I scowl tiredly at him. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, doctor. That is coming from the one who pulled me into the pool yesterday." I sneeze again. "Oh, bloody buggering hell." I mutter and glare at the cracking up Ryoh. "That's not funny, Shishido Ryoh!"

And to make the situation worse, Keigo just _chooses_ the damn time to enter **with** Kabaji, who happens to be carrying flu's medication in as well…

…**Did I mention how I absolutely **_**loath**_** taking medications, no matter how tasty they are?**

"I'm not taking that!" I squeak and use sleeping Jirou as a shield. "No, Keigo, no way in hell I'm going to listen this time!" I heatedly protest my cousin's 'do-it-now-or-I'll-force-you-to-do-it' look. "I mean it!"

Keigo frowns at me. "Stop being stubborn, brat, you need to take the medication if you want to get better." He saunters towards the bed I'm in and frowns as I hold Jirou up higher. "Kasumi, don't make me call Keiji to come and fuss over you in front of others."

_Ouch, that's not fair! Keiji-Nii will definitely threaten me with his sadistic smile to make me take the medicine! WAH! Meanie Keigo! I don't want to take the medicine!_

I glower back at my cousin. "I'll just tell Keiji-Nii that you ripped my first jacket off if you insist upon having me taking that damn stuff. You have a hand in making me contract the flu." I smirk as he shudders.

_**Take **_**that, **_**Keigo! This little brat can so bite you bad! CHA!**_

"You're taking the medicine, whether you like it or not. Just do what ore-sama says, would you?" He scowls.

I huff and scowl right back at him. "I'm not taking that, and that's final."

He frowns. "Why are you being so difficult again, brat?"

"Why should you care, Kei_-chan_?" I roll my eyes.

"We're having a camp meeting at the end of the day, aren't you planning to attend?"

"…Why does the sun shine?" I grin and tilt my head to the side cutely. 

_Heh, this _is _so fun!_

Keigo raises a hand to massage his temple. "Can you stop answering ore-sama's questions with questions?"

_**Now **_**this**_** is what I call fun, indeed! I just **_**love **_**getting Keigo all rile up!**_

"I don't know, can I?" I almost burst out laughing at the murderous look on Keigo's face!

_How's that, Keigo! SCORE: Kasumi – 1, Keigo – 0!_

"Kasumi-hime," I turn at Yuushi's purr from beside me. He leans forward and whispers into my ear. "Let's make a deal. You'll take your medicine, and in return I'll give you a snapshot of a guy I know you found good-looking in a promising pose each time you take it, deal?" He smirks suggestively.

_YES! Now _that_ is what I call a compromise! Thank you, Yuushi! You rock!_

I turn and stare him in the eyes with a smirk. "Deal," I grab the water from the tray Kabaji's carrying and pop the small pills into my mouth, and then wash them down with one gulp. I grin innocently at the suspicious look Keigo shoots at Yuushi and me.

…Well, come on, who _wouldn't_ if there's a _very_ tempting offer of what you can't easily obtain waving right under your nose!? Even though I've many of those pictures, but still I just _can't_ get some of them in some poses, you know?

Yuushi simply smirks at my cousin's look. "Expect the first photo under your pillow tonight." He whispers and moves away from my bed.

**It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Oshitari Yuushi! You definitely understand the heart of female's teenager with all those sappy stuff you've seen!**

"…Do I even want to know?" Ryoh mutters dryly as he plops down beside my bed.

I grin mischievously. "Something is better left unsaid, Ryoh." I snicker and poke him slightly. I shiver again and snuggle deeper into my blanket. "So cold…" I mumble and sniffle.

…I _hate_ getting sick… I really hate the phase where all you'd feel is cold when you're actually burning up!

"Kabaji," Keigo's sharp voice commands his loyal lackey. "Get another blanket for her."

Kabaji nods, obedient as always. "Usu." The statue of our team moves out of the room and return with a bundle of _blankets_ in his arms.

…_**Is he trying to suffocate us!? Honestly, I know Kabaji **_**is**_** a gentle giant, but this is too much!**_

"…I don't need more blankets, Keigo." I whine pathetically and continue the sniffling assault. "It's still cold with _two_ freaking blankets; I _need_ a real source of warmth."

"…So you're implying we should burn you?" Oh God, Gakkun, I'd _love_ nothing more than having a _good_ look at that brain inside your head right now! _What on earth do you have in your brain, Mukahi Gakuto!?_

Yuushi sighs exasperatedly. "Gakuto, Atobe will burn _you_ first before you even touch her." He tells his shorter double's partner dryly and ignores Gakkun's pout. "I'd say she needs a body's warmth, which means cuddling." He smirks and drops his voice to a purr. "I'd volunteer to be first, if you don't mind." He leans forward.

**YES! I'm beginning to **_**love**_** being sick! It means I get a cuddle from Yuushi! Thank you so much, Kami-sama!**

Keigo's icy blue eyes glare at the Kansai genius of our team. "You're going to stay away from ore-sama's cousin, Oshitari. Quit fooling around," He snaps irritably, and Yuushi smirks back in response. My cousin strides towards my bed and gestures at me. "Scoot over, brat. I need space."

…_IS HE SERIOUS!? IS HE_ BLOODY FREAKING_ SERIOUS!?_

…_**THE**_** ATOBE KEIGO IS GOING TO GIVE ME, KUTSURYU KASUMI, HIS COUSIN, A **_**CUDDLE!? HELL MUST'VE FROZEN OVER!**_

"Stop gawking, Kasumi, it's not lady-like." I snap my mouth shut at Keigo's amused voice, but continue to give him a wide-eye stare. "Ore-sama knows he's very handsome, ore-sama will take your stare as a compliment, little cousin." He smirks, and my face contorts into a deep scowl at his statement.

…I'm so _not_ related to this guy, **hell no**.

"It's not fair, Atobe! I want to cuddle with Kasumi, too!" I barely manage to suppress a groan as Gakkun bounces around my bed. "You're just using the bit that you're her cousin as an advantage!"

…_Somebody save me, please! I don't care if it's a demon from hell or an angel from heaven! Hell, I won't care if it's _Niou_! Just…get me away from this psychotic bunch!_

The bed space besides me dibs as Keigo sits down on it. He smirks challengingly at the acrobat of our team. "So what, Mukahi, do _you_ have a problem with that?" He's pulling me against him to emphasize that! Dammit all to hell! I can't breath!

…I've never wanted to bang Keigo's head against the wall so bad like _now_, I swear. He _needs_ to get that big head of his out of the clouds some times!

"Oi, you big oaf, you're suffocating me!" I growl in annoyance and nudge Keigo's side none-too-lightly. He grunts in response but relents, thank God! "Don't give me that look, you prat. To hell with the manners' 101 right now, dammit, I'm freaking _sick_ for heaven's sake!" I try to huff at my cousin for his displeased look but end up sneezing instead!

…_**There goes my attempt of intimidation, dammit!**_

My cousin chuckles and gives me an amused look. Turning to his teammates, Keigo issues orders. "We'll switch over after half an hour. The order goes like this: ore-sama, Oshitari (Yuushi smirks in response…pervert!), Shishido, and Ootori. The rest of you other than those three can go do whatever you want for the rest of the day. Dismissed."

"That's not fair! Why don't I get a turn in the cuddling!?" Yep, as you can guess, that's Gakkun all right… And he's yelling at the top of his lungs too… "What about others!?"

…_Seems like he's forgotten that we're _sick_! So inconsiderate! RAWR!_

Yuushi sighs and grabs the short redhead's collar from behind. "Jirou would just sleep through without noticing changes with Kasumi; Hiyoshi doesn't look like he's going to bother taking care of her, so is Kabaji… As for you, you'll get bored and start disturbing her." He walks towards the door, others trailing behind him. "Excuse us, Atobe, Kasumi; I'll be back in half an hour." He tosses me a subtle wink before dragging Gakkun after him. The others follow them out.

I sigh tiredly and lean against Keigo's strong shoulder. "Rest," comes my cousin's rare, gentle voice. "You need to rest to get better, Kasumi." He wraps an arm securely around me and pulls me closer… Hmm… He smells nice…

…_What do you expect from the 'Ice King', boss? He'd probably fill a pool with cologne everyday and dib in it after his shower every day!_

"Keigo," I yawn and snuggle against him with eyes closed. "You're nice like this. I love this Keigo." I mutter as I let myself slip into the welcoming sleep. "Thank you, Kei-Nii." I mumble.

He chuckles, and my consciousness slips further away from me. "I love you too, cousin. Now rest, Kasumi. I won't be going anywhere. I'll wake you up when it's Oshitari's turn." His musky scent wafts through my nose.

…_**Hmm… Nice, welcoming sleep… Away from all the insanity causes by the Hyoutei's boys… Zzz…**_

* * *

**Some time later that afternoon…**

…_Hmm… Why is my pillow shaking so much?_

I open my eyes and stare into dark sienna orbs groggily… Bloody flu medicine! I hate taking it because it always makes my brain slower than usual!

It takes me a while to realize who's carrying me. "Ryoh?" I wince at my own voice. Apparently, I _croaked_, mind you! "Where are we going?" I rest my chin on Ryoh's shoulder and ask, seeing that I'm being carried in a piggy-back fashion by him. "How long have I been sleeping?"

Ryoh grunts in response and continues to walk down the corridor. "We've been switching for about four times already, and Atobe wants me to take you down to the dining hall to meet the others there since it's my turn anyway. Tachibana's sister changed for you, so don't worry about looking crappy in front of others." The dash specialist replies lightly.

_**Aww… Ryoh is so **_**sweet **_**some times! He's such a great friend! He's complimenting us even when we're sick and definitely **_**look**_** crappy!**_

I huddle closer to my friend's lean form and wrap my arms around his shoulders and neck more securely. "Hmm… Okay…" I mumble sleepily. Ryoh smells good… Hell, _all_ Hyoutei's Regulars smell good any way!

…_Yeah, that's why those fan girls can't fight the pheromones from them! Those smells are nothing but trouble for us! Do they know how much _we _suffer because of their bodies' smells!?_

I blink at the tennis jersey I'm wearing. _Isn't this Ryoh's? His size is about a size and a half bigger than me._ "…Ryoh, why am I wearing your jersey?"

He scoffs and makes a left turn. "You look absolutely ridiculous wearing Atobe's. I told him to screw his protectiveness and got Oshitari to drag him off."

I giggle amusedly as my friend's sharp face contorts into a fierce scowl at the looks from other teams' tennis players. "Fuckin' retards, they really don't have anything else better to do other than stare, don't they?" He grumbles, and I giggle harder. "Honestly, please don't tell me you're in the delirious phase of your flu, Kasumi. You seem to be laughing a _lot_." He says dryly.

…**Did I tell you that these Hyoutei's boys look absolutely **_**adorable**_** when they're ruffled up, Yuushi included? That's why I just **_**love**_** messing about with their heads! MWAHAHA!**

I snicker and flick his chin slightly. I snicker more at his obviously disgruntle growling. "You know better than to take their ignorance to heart, Ryoh. We're great friends; we're like siblings, like a family of our own, nothing more and nothing less, as long as we know that others' opinions don't matter." I say softly and lift my head up to grin at my cousin. "Yo, Kei-chan!" I greet him with a snicker.

My cousin's face looks absolutely hilarious as he scowls at the name I called him. "Stop calling ore-sama with that stupid nickname, brat. It's too undignified for ore-sama to be called that name." He huffs indignantly. "Shishido, how long are you going to stand there and manhandle ore-sama's cousin, arn?"

…_See what I mean about the fun of getting these guys riled up?_

I roll my eyes and give the dash specialist a grateful smile as he sits me down onto the chair gently. "Thanks, Ryoh." I tell him before turning to my cousin. "Are you going to sit down, Kei-chan? I'm hungry." I whine and mentally laughing my backside off at the murderous look from my cousin.

_**Take **_**that**_**, Keigo! That'd teach you not to mess around with me even when I'm sick! CHA! Puppy power!**_

The tall form of Kuranosuke approaches me. "Hey, Mi-chan, you look like a kicked puppy." I glare at him, he laughs. "Why, I'm worried about ya! We all are, aren't we, Kenya?" He nudges his companion.

…You have the most _**bloody**_screwed timing, Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Can't you see the look in Keigo's eyes!?

"Ore-sama's cousin is quite sick at the moment, Shiraishi, she _needs_ space." Keigo's voice has a freezing edge in it, and Yuushi smirks at my barely suppressed groan.

…**Translation of what Keigo said: 'I don't care who the hell you think you are, just back off before I decide to wipe the floor with your behind!'**

_Kami-sama, please kill me now. I care no longer to live! WAH!_

"Keigo, they're my friends, too, you know? What's wrong with them worrying about me? Can't you worry over a friend's health?" I groan in exasperation and shoot my friends from Shitenhouji an apologetic look. "Sorry, Kura, Kenya, let's catch up some other time, ok? Right now I'm not in the best condition to do anything." I sneeze, making Gakkun jumps up in surprise. "Sorry…"

…Stupid nose! And here I thought the sneezing fit is over now that I've taken the medicine!

_Let's pass the flu to Keigo, then! He shall learn not to keep us away from sexy boys, especially one likes Kenya! CHA!_

"Sure, Mi-chan, I'll catch you around ok?" Kenya's boyish grin and genuine concern makes me feel _warm_ around my heart. However, I pause as I feel a _very_ familiar intense look from my left… "Mi-chan, what's wrong?" Kenya's question is lost upon my ears as I turn around.

…**Shite, Niou **_**is**_** looking, no wonder…**

My breath hitches in my throat at the intensity of those sharp silver-blue eyes. No one, and I mean _no one, _not even Keigo, has given me that affect with just a _stare_… A stare that makes me lose my breath and makes my heart hammer against my chest like mad.

True, I've never seen eye color like Niou Masaharu's before. His eyes are like pool of mercury fire that can hypnotize with just a stare… No wonder they call him a 'trickster'!

**SNAP! **"Oi, Kasumi, come back to earth, onna." A familiar dry voice along with a snap of fingers snaps me out of my thoughts.

I blink and offer Ryoh a mixed apologetic and sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, I think those medicines still have some effects on me." I shrug. "It's not _my_ fault; I told you how much I hate those pills."

_**Mwahaha! We **_**ARE**_** so smart! We've come up with an excuse that is solid and they won't doubt us! PUPPY POWER ROCK! CHA!**_

Keigo smirks at me. _Oh, that smirk means _bad… "Well, guess who you'll be making acquaintance with again this afternoon?" He slaps a bag fills with colored pills down on the table before me. "Ore-sama proudly presents you your dinner's set of medicine."

_**NOOO! This is **_**so**_** not worth the snapshots Yuushi offered me in exchange! WAH! **_**How**_** am I going to survive this camp without dying from pills overdose!?**_

* * *

**Normal POV…**

_So,_ Niou smirks as he feels the heated glare from the speed-star of Naniwa_, he knows I've been staring at his crush, huh?_ The trickster raises his eyes nonchalantly to stare back with a raised eyebrow, conveying 'so-what' silently with his eyes.

_Score,_ the silver-blue hair teen stands up and saunters out after the furious speed-star. "I'll be in the room, Yagyuu. I'm full." He waves off the knowing look from his partner. "I won't make any trouble, really." _Well, I won't _make_ trouble, but I'll just _plant _the seed of it… _He chuckles slightly.

Niou smirks wider as he notices the sandy-blond hair of Oshitari Kenya, who appears to be sitting on one of the bench outside. Niou leans against the window frame. "So you're sulking out here… I thought you'd be 'the man' and confront me about it, Oshitari." He drawls and smirks as the other teen starts at his voice.

…_Time to plant the seed. I'll add the water and other essentials later…_ The trickster's brain starts turning rapidly in amusement. _After all, I'd rather have a fast, clean victory over matters like this._

"Stay away from her, Niou." _Bingo_, Niou inwardly smirks at the underlying threat in the Kansai teen's voice. "I know you're playing games with her, aren't you?"

"Tsk, tsk, you're so close-minded, Oshitari-_kun_. What if I want her for real?" Niou doesn't bother hiding his amusement at the fury in the speed-star's eyes. "She's pretty, she's a brain and she's not afraid to do some damage to protect what she claims as hers… _That_ is an interesting combination, don't you think?"

Kenya stands up and glares him in the eyes. "Interesting or not, you stay away from her or _I'll_ make _you_ stay away." He hisses maliciously. "Don't mess with _Kasumi_, Niou."

The trickster sneers back at him. "I'm not _messing _with her, Oshitari. I'm _wooing_ her." He turns away. "As I thought, having this conversation with you is quite pointless. But just to let you know that I'm interested in her, and I'll do _anything_ to have her." He saunters back into the building.

"I won't get down without a fight, Niou!" Niou snickers at the shout following him. _Ooh, I love my tricky mind, really…_

_**Now,**_ silver-blue eyes flash in anticipation_**, after all the preparations I've done, let the real game begins. **_

* * *

**YEAH! Another chapter done!**

**I'll start working on Fuji/Kasumi pairing now… I've a lot of possible plots in my head so I'll use one of them that suit this…sadist pair best. XD**

**Niou's toying with Kenya's mind. Poor Kenya! (I know I'm not supposed to side just one of them, so I'd say you're cool, too, Niou! XD)**

…**I _really _want to be in Kasumi's shoe in this chapter! She gets cuddling from the Hyoutei's hotties! I'd so love to be cuddle by those boys! **

**Your review is going to be much appreciated! Please let me know what you think about this chapter! **

**By the way, I'm going to skip the Senbatsu camp and head straight into their daily lives _after_ the next chapter, ok? Just to let you know!**

**Till next time! XD**

**Cers **


	8. Day 6 and the final night

I'm back!!!!!

I'm sorry I've been away for so long, but University life has been hectic and I've got writer's block with English exams and other exams…

But anyway, I'm back! I'll update this one and I'll try to update the one shot… Hopefully some times later this week because I can be lazy too… (runs away from objects thrown at by the readers)

I'll do Yagyuu's one shot first since I have an idea for him… As for Fuji's fans, please be patient! I'm having a real writer's block trying to write him!

I just got a prince of tennis DS game! I'm so going to play it for the whole break (even though I should be studying…)!

I'm going to skip the next chapter so please be aware of that. Nothing much interesting happens on the last day of camping other than cleaning up anyway!

Some brotherly moments with Atobe and Kasumi for those of you looking for their interactions!

* * *

**Chapter eight: day six and the final night**

…My life sucks…

Why, you ask? Well, yesterday I caught a cold, and today I'm tie down (literally speaking) by my own cousin and my friends because I've come up with fever!

_**NOOOO! I wanna see more hot guys in action! I don't want to be in bed!**_

It seems that the other three coaches agreed to split up my team members and take them into their groups because Keigo went to talk to them. Yes, I know my cousin is worried about me… BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE IN BED!!!

_WAH! I want to see my Kenya! I want to see sweaty Nioh! I want to see Yuushi too!_

You're not helping, stupid conscience!!

"Are you still sulking, arn?" My cousin, who comes in to check on me during his afternoon practice break, chuckles in amusement as I attempt to glare at him. "You know, you look more bratty than scary when you're trying to glare now, brat. I don't think I mind that." I pout and he laughs.

**Che, laugh at me will you?! I didn't ask to be sick! Do you think I want to miss all those actions going on outside!? Do you think I want to miss watching those '3S' factors!?**

"I hate being stuck in bed, you know that." I scowl and shiver slightly as my cousin's cool hand touches my forehead. "Your hand is cold…" I close my eyes and lean into his touch a little bit.

…It feels good… Especially when I'm slightly burning up like this… Hmm… For once I'm grateful that Keigo has cooler hands temperature than others…

His deep chuckle reaches my ears. "You are cute when you're sick, brat." He pats my forehead lightly. "I'll get some one to bring in wet towels so I can wipe your face, arn?" He stands up.

_**NOO! I don't want to be alone! Stay here so I can bother you!!!**_

I reach out and grab his jersey's sleeve before he gets up. "Keigo-Nii, stay with me please?" I pull a puppy pout on him. "I don't want to be alone…"

I'm _so _bored to the point that Gakkun's companion would sound like a heaven-sent right now!!!

Sharp sapphire blue eyes look give me a tender look not many people will ever see. "You need to let ore-sama go, Kasumi." He brushes my bangs away from my sweaty forehead gently… And ruins the mood by flicking my forehead none too gently! _That arse!_ "I'll talk to the coaches to let one of us take turns and come to stay with you until dinner, all right?" He ruffles my head. "It's already after lunch, so wait a few more hours."

_ARGH! Puppy eyes don't work with Keigo! He sees right through us! Time for plan B! CHA!_

I quickly pinch my leg as I hear someone walking pass and start crying. _My leg hurts, but this will worth it! _"Keigo…" I sniff pathetically. "Are you…really going to ditch me?" I stare at him with watery eyes.

**Take**_** that,**_** my cousin! See how you'll handle this one! MWAHAHAHA! I'm EBIL!**

The 'Ice King' AKA my cousin stares at me warily. "…" He seems to be doing a mental debate in his head, so I add a puppy pout. He sighs. "Fine, then. Don't complain to ore-sama if you're burning up again, arn?" He sits down beside me.

_**I told you I get what I want! CHA! Puppy power rocks!**_

I give him a watery grin. "I love you too, you big oaf." I snuggle closer to him.

"Crazy brat," Keigo chuckles as I open my eyes to glare at him. "You don't look intimidating at all when you try to glare with tears, brat." He smiles.

_RAWR! Let me at him! Who's he calling _crazy_!? Look at yourself first! Arrogant, crazy cousin of mine!_

I growl and shove him away from me. "Arrogant idiot," I mutter in annoyance.

He has the nerve to laugh at me! ARGH! "You just said you love this idiot, don't you? Doesn't that make you more of an idiot, arn?" He raises his eyebrow in amusement.

…That's it! He'll die today! I'm going to kill him!

_**We'll throw a grand funeral for you, Atobe Keigo! All your fan girls will be there and they'll produce a stream with their dramatic tears for your ash! MWAHAHAHA!**_

I open my mouth to retort but a soft chuckle stops me. "Well, did I interrupt the 'cousins' moment?"… This drawl can't be any one else but him… The sexy genius of our team! "I brought some hot chocolate for Mi-hime but it looks like you two are busy…" Dark eyes sparkle in amusement.

YUUSHI, I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU AND CHOCOLATE!

…Well, I'd like to confess that _**maybe**_ I love chocolate more than Yuushi. But hey, it's just natural for a girl to love chocolate more than a guy, you know?

_Especially if you grow up with a guy like Keigo! I love him, but there are times I'd _definitely _pick chocolate over him!_

"You're pretty early, Oshitari." The dash specialist walks through the door. "Oh, so you're up, Kasumi? Kabaji and I got you some wet towels."

_I love you two too, Ryoh, Kabaji! You're so sweet!_ _(Even though Ryoh's grumpy half of the time and Kabaji refuses to say anything else other than 'usu' most of the time…)_

**Whoa, hold it right there! Don't you guys have practice or something!?**

Before I can voice out my thought, my cousin says it first. "Don't you guys have practice or some thing, arn?" He hums in annoyance and shifts slightly so he would be more comfortable.

_RAWR! Get off the bed, you oaf! You're too big!_

…YEAH! I wouldn't mind if it's Kenya or other sexy guys! But this is Keigo! He's a mood-killer and one of the BIGGEST obstacle for my spring time of youth!!!

"It looks like it's going to rain soon so the coaches cancelled everything. We are pretty much done here, Sakaki-kantoku said." Yuushi explains and puts the chocolate mug down on the bed-side table. "The other regulars should be here soon."

I look out and blink. True to Yuushi's word, it is really dark and cloudy outside to the point that it looks like it's going to storm more than just a normal rain…

_**YEAH! My torture has ended early! YIPPEE!!! Let's celebrate now!!!**_

Whoa, hold it right there! If the camp finishes right now, when will I get to see Kenya again!? Osaka and Tokyo aren't exactly close to each other you know!? _**NOOO!!!!**_

Hm, what about Niou? Well, he lives in Kanagawa so it's fine. I'd get to see him around any way because _my dearest cousin_ loves to just drag me to Rikkai to challenge a certain _Emperor_!

_WAH! I want my Kenya! Gimme my Kenya back! Gimme a time machine so I can turn back time and spend it more with Kenya!_

(A/N: Eh… Her thoughts are borderline stalker…)

A finger flicks my forehead. "Oi, brat, don't zone out." Keigo chides me in his usual arrogant tone. "Are you awed by ore-sama's magnificence to the point of zoning out now, arn?" He smirks at me!

LIKE HELL I'D BE AWED BY YOU, YOU BIGGEST EGOTISTIC PRAT…I'M SO_ NOT_ RELATED TO YOU, ATOBE KEIGO!

I bristle. "Stop flicking my forehead! I don't want my brain to be infected by you!" I huff and nudge my cousin none too lightly, earning a grunt from him. "Thanks for these things, guys." I grin appreciatively at the other three boys in the room at the moment.

Yuushi leans forward. "Anything for our princess, Mi-hime." He purrs.

_Thank you God for making me sick! Hell YEAH! I get to see Yuushi upclose and purring! YIPPEE!_

…ARGH! Perverted conscience! Go away, would you!?

Dammit, I thought mini Kasumi would be gone when I'm sick, but apparently I was wrong! She's still here and kicking about in my head!

**Anyway, let's focus on the tall, dark and handsome Kansai genius in front of us! CHA!**

"You guys go ahead and wait at the lounge with others first, ore-sama will be right there." Keigo orders the Hyoutei's regulars in the room. They nod and turn to leave.

_NO! Don't take my chance of escaping from insanity caused by boredom away from me! _

I grab my cousin's jersey sleeve and put a super puppy pout onto my face. "Keigo-nii, I don't want to stay here." I whine and ignore the amused looks Ryoh and Yuushi exchange. _I'll deal with them later, now I need to pass _the boss_!_ "I don't have a high fever any more, can I just come along with you guys?" I blink up to him in the cutest way that can even get both of my twin brothers running for my sake.

**MWAHAHA, take **_**that**_**, Keigo! You don't know whom you're messing with! **

My cousin's blue eyes look at me. _I can already see his resolve breaking! CHA!_ "…Che, fine. I'll take you along, brat. But you're going to bed tonight right after dinner." He says with the voice that leaves no argument. "Now go and clean yourself up, I'll wait here."

YEAH! I TOLD YA!

I grin happily up at my cousin. "Yes sir!" I bounce into the bathroom without a trace of any drowsiness caused by the pills Keigo made me take in the morning to change.

Well, why did I agree with going to bed early in exchange, you ask? Keigo told me to 'go to bed' but he didn't specify that I must 'sleep', didn't he? So it means I can read or ogle those pictures Yuushi gave me so far!

_What Keigo doesn't know won't kill him! MWAHAHAHA! Watch out camp members, here I come!_

* * *

**Later at the lounge…**

_**Oh my God, I'm on cloud ninety-nine! **_

This room is filled by a bunch of sexy tennis players (minus one AKA Mizuki), that's why!

"Seriously, you're probably the only one that I know being hyper after getting a fever." Ryoh mutters from beside me with his usual frown on his face.

_Hey, try being _me_ getting stuck in that room alone and locked away from these fine lads! _That_ is more than enough for me to be hyper!_

I give him a sweet grin. "Well, what can I say? Would you rather be alone and stuck in the room and getting bored out of your mind or would you rather be around some one?" I skip over to the seat next to Choutarou.

**Woohoo! Call me expert in thinking about diversion tactics!**

"You look much better, Kasumi-senpai." The sweet sophomore of our team smiles at me. "I'm glad you're recovering." He continues to smile, and I want nothing more than to squeal and tackle him into a hug right there.

_Choutarou is so adorable! He's like a teddy bear! Big and cute! KYA!_

"Oi, woman, you are scarier when you're sick, you know? You look like you're about to devour Choutarou whole." Ryoh stares at me doubtfully. "Are you sure you're all right? You don't need a psychiatrist or some thing?" He smirks at my glare.

_**RAWR! Is he implying that I'm crazy!? Double training menu for you, Shishido Ryoh!**_

I glare at him. "Yeah, maybe I'd need one. I feel like I'm losing all of my sanity after all the time I spent in this camp with you guys in my team." I smirk at the dash specialist's put off look. "Ooh, did I hit the sore spot, Ryoh-chan?" I smirk wider at his scowl.

Take _that,_ my friend! I can so get back at you bad! CHA!

"If you don't mind, Shishido, I'd like to talk to Mi-hime a little bit." Yuushi approaches us and purrs sexily. _Dammit, I need to hire a personal doctor to be on stand by 24/7 if I continue hanging out around this guy! My blood pressure is sky-rocketing again!_

Ryoh rolls his eyes. "Please, she's all yours, Oshitari." He says with a bored tone and smirks at me as I scowl at him.

**I'll shoot you, Shishido Ryoh! I'm going to maim you with a penknife and sew your skin back together with my own hand! CHA!**

Yuushi chuckles and gently tugs my arm. As soon as we are at the corner of the room, he whispers, "I will distract Atobe, but you'll have to do me a favor, hime."

I give him a confused look. "What favor, Yuushi?"

He smirks mischievously. "Well, Kenya has been sulking a lot since yesterday… He wouldn't tell me what's on his mind. Since you're the only person he would open up to, I'd like you to talk to him." He smirks wider at the more-than-happy look on my face.

_**OSHITARI YUUSHI, I OFFICIALLY LOVE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!**_

I grin happily up at him. "Of course I'd never say no to a friend, Yuushi." I pat his shoulder. "How long do you think you can distract Keigo for?"

"I'll give you about half an hour tops. Is that more than enough?"

I roll my eyes. "Yuushi, you're talking to Atobe Keigo's little cousin. _The_ Atobe Keigo who taught me about interrogations. Does that answer your question?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

Yuushi chuckles softly. "Of course, forgive me for being so forgetful, my hime." He bows in good-humor. "Shall we proceed, my lady?"

I put a mock-stern look on my face. "We shall, my friend."

We head back into the crowd and Yuushi manages to drag Keigo off somewhere (much to my cousin's dismay). I then sneak into another part of the lounge without telling any other Hyoutei boys…

_They would go all hyper-protective over me again if they see me hanging out with the Shitenhouji boys! I don't want them throttling each other, mind you!_

I blink at the gloomy figure sitting away from the other four Shitenhouji boys… My, Yuushi sure wasn't kidding when he said Kenya is sulking! "Hey," I greet the four boys.

Emerald eyes brighten up and the Kansai sophomore tackles me into a hug. "Nee-san! I'm so glad you're feeling better now." Hikaru smiles happily. "I was so worried about you."

_**KYA! I'm so proud of my baby brother! This one **_**is**_** becoming a serious heartbreaker!**_

I melt at the cute look Hikaru is giving me. _Awww…._ "Thank you, Hikaru-chan. But don't worry, I'm better now." I give him a reassuring smile. "Say, do you guys mind if I borrow _that guy_ for a bit?" I gesture at the gloomy male at the corner of the room.

Kippei and Senri share a look whereas Kuranosuke just laughs. "Go ahead, Mi-chan. He was like that since yesterday. Even Yuushi couldn't get a word out from him." The Shitenhouji captain chuckles amusedly. "But if it's you maybe you'll get something out from him." He just has to tease me, doesn't he?

I sigh upon hearing my friend's words. "Well then, I'll see if I can do anything." I give him a cheeky grin, pat Hikaru's head and walk over to where the speed star is sitting.

…_It seems like I'll have a handful this time… This is the first time I've seen Kenya in this kind of state, really…_

Hmm…Oh well, here goes nothing….

I put my hand on Kenya's broad shoulder and shake him slightly. "Hey, Kenya, are you still in there somewhere?" I ask him, half amused, half serious. "Come on, let's take a walk for a little bit."

Dark eyes snap out from their daze and look at me in surprise. "Mi-chan?" He blinks confusedly. "What? I thought you're sick!" He continues to blink at me.

**Oh my God, he seriously **_**doesn't**_** know how gorgeous he is when he has that look on his face!**

I give him a small smile. "I'm feeling kind of better now, thanks to all the pills Keigo made me take." I tug his arm. "Come on, get up and let's take a walk." I pull him out of his seat and out of the room.

_**I hope I'd be able to find out what puts him into such a state… If it's because of Keigo, I'll personally double my cousin's training menu! RAWR!**_

* * *

**Kenya's P.O.V.**

Damn, please tell me I'm dreaming…

_How the hell did I get a stroll with the girl I like? I remember I was sulking a few minutes ago because of Niou's declaration… That and the fact that I didn't talk to her at all yesterday… No thanks to her cousin!_

But lo and behold, she's here right beside me!

"So, can you tell me why you were sulking?" I feel my face heating up when she turns those intense blue eyes at me. Her eyes always make me feel like she sees right through my soul… "Yuushi said you've been like that since yesterday."

I give her a sheepish smile. "I guess it's because you weren't around." Gathering my courage, I reach out and grasp her hand with mine. "You're always the one that cheer me up, Mi-chan."

She smiles up to me, her cheeks slightly flush (probably because of the cold). "You can't get out of this, Oshitari Kenya. I know you. There's probably more reason than that."

I scratch the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Okay, you got me there." I inhale deeply. _Here goes nothing…_ "I guess it's because I won't be seeing you for a while… The past week has been fun, you know, hanging out and stuff… But we're heading back to Osaka tomorrow and you're still here in Tokyo…"

Kasumi's blue eyes meet my dark ones. Then she smiles so sweetly I almost forget how to breathe. "That's really sweet of you, Kenya." She chuckles lightly. "You know, even though we don't see each other for most days during the week, we can still call each other. You can always come down to Tokyo, or I can always go visit you guys in Osaka during weekends." She squeezes my hand gently. "Come on, let's head back. I think it's about time Yuushi lose Keigo's attention."

I blink at her. "So Yuushi asked you to talk to me?" Damn, I'm disappointed…

But her next sentence squishes all those disappointment out of my mind. "It's not just Yuushi that is worried about you, Kenya. I _am_ worried about you too. So please don't be all gloomy again, ne?" She smiles, and my heart beats faster than when I'm on runner's high.

…_**For the first time after a long time, I'm **_**super**_** glad that my cousin is Oshitari Yuushi, the sly and cunning genius of Hyoutei!**_

* * *

**Kasumi's P.O.V.**

I half-listen to Keigo's rants about random stuff as I replay Kenya's words in my head…_ I'm so happy right now! He said he's gloomy because he won't get to see me!_ I give Yuushi a grin at his subtle wink.

**Remind me to give him an early off from his training, will you? He's **_**the**_** man today! He gave me a chance to be alone with his cousin who's such a sweetheart! **

I ignore weird looks from Keigo and Ryoh throughout dinner. Hell, I'm in such a good mood that I don't even bother complain when Keigo demands me to return to my room!

_WOOHOO! My springtime of youth here I come! And it's not with just anyone but the sexy speed star (who's oblivious to his charms) from my hometown!_

"Well, you look happy, love. But I really shouldn't be surprise because girls tend to go for the 'good-guy', right?" I stop dead on my track as the familiar drawl of the trickster of Rikkai comes from behind me.

I turn around and look right into his silver-blue eyes. "Yes, I would go for the 'good-guy' because I don't want to get hurt by the 'bad-guy'." I raise my chin defiantly. "Do you have anything else to say, Niou? If not then please excuse me, I'd like to return to my room." I turn around and continue to head towards my room at the end of the hall.

…However, the silver-blue hair trickster continues to follow me. ARGH!

A firm hand grasps my hand as I reach for the doorknob. "What!?" I turn to scowl at him. He's not affected at all, dammit! "If you don't let me go I'm going to scream rape, Niou!" I hiss angrily.

He merely smirks calmly. "Now, don't get all rile up, Kasumi, even though you're cute when you're all bristle like that." He chuckles at me! "I asked you for a day with me, and you said yes." He _just_ has to remind me about that, hasn't he?

**I'm already regretting my decision! No thanks to you, Niou! RAWR!**

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." I grumble and glare at his amused look. "I'm so not looking forward to that day, Niou."

He feigns a hurtful gasp. "Ouch, I'm hurt, love. We didn't even go out and you're already thinking so badly of me? I thought you'd be better than that." He leans closer and I back away in response until my back touches the wall. _** Holy shite! We're doomed!**_ "You know, 'good-guy' can be boring after a while. And I really don't think Oshitari knows this fiery side of you that I like, Kasumi." He leans closer until his bangs brush against my forehead. "_I'll do anything to get what I want, Kasumi. And I know I want _you." Silver-blue eyes look at me with such intensity that I can't help but blush.

_**Admit it, you **_**love**_** wild, unpredictable guys! They're too hot to resist!**_

…My conscience is not even helping me in this kind of situation. I wonder why I even have her in the first place!

I put my hand on his chest and shove him away from me. "Do what you want, Niou. But I'm not looking forward to my day with you." I mutter and open the door to my room.

Big, warm hand grasps around my wrist gently. "I shall see you again soon, princess. Expect my contact," Niou says smoothly and lifts my hand up to kiss it. He lets go with a smirk. "Until then, my fair lady." He turns on his heels and walks away.

I shut the door after me and hold that hand against my chest. "Damn that trickster…" I mutter irritably.

_I keep telling myself that I don't like Niou Masaharu. He's a heartbreaker and a player… He's nothing like Oshitari Kenya whom I've known for longer. Kenya is nice, sweet and caring, whereas Niou plays with my mind._

_**Then why can't I calm my racing heart right now when he's not around any more? I don't know the answer… I really don't…**_

* * *

**WAHAHA! Finally the 8****th**** chapter!**

**I'm sorry for such a long wait. I'm now a sophomore and homework the teachers assigned were A LOT!**

**I'll try to get the one-shot updated soon! XD**

**Please review and until next time,**

**Cers.**


	9. Special: White Day's Chaos

**YES! I'm finally done with mid-term for this month!**

**That's why I'm back with this special chapter for you all. Mwahaha!**

**Everything is looking up after mid-terms this time because I finally got to change my major to something I really want to do. YEAH!**

**And to top that up… I'm floating in a La-La land due to the PoT DS game… To be more specific, I'm dying because of Shishido and Shiraishi's endings! They are **_**so**_** cute when they're flustered! MWAHAHA!**

**I won't gloat around much longer. We have a chapter to get to!**

**Here's a late White Day's present for you all, enjoy!**

**I also posted the link to the presents and the Kutsuryu family in my profile. Go and check it out! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy special: White Day's chaos**

**14****th**** March, 7.45AM, Kutsuryuu's apartment…**

_NO WAY! This is a nightmare come true! Today's a _White Day_!?_

And this year's White Day is a school day! Can this get any worst?

…**Hey, at least it's Friday… That's a little better…**

"Oi, brat!" My oldest brother, Kenji nii-san, shouts from the doorway. "Hurry up! The Atobe brat's car is here to pick you up!" He straightens his tie and turns to give me an annoyed look. "You'll be late if you don't move it!" Sharp sapphire eyes like mine stare at me.

…_Yes, girls, my Kenji nii-san is hot and sexy bad-ass who should be arrested for looking so bloody good in a suit… And also should be arrested for being so over-protective!_

…_**I think I shouldn't even go into describing my other older brother, Keiji nii-san… You think Kenji nii-san is intimidating, just wait till you meet Keiji nii-san…**_

**MY KEIJI NII-SAN IS A LUCIFER REINCARNATION!!!**

I sulk moodily and drag my feet towards the door. "Nii-san, do you know what day is today?" I scowl and put on my shoes.

Kenji nii-san raises an eyebrow at me. "Of course I do. It's White Day, isn't it brat? That's why you're so moody, I bet." He chuckles as I scowl deeper. "I'm sure Atobe won't let any other guys near you. I'll _personally _see to it that he does just that…" I roll my eyes at my older brother's sadistic grin.

Sheesh, so much for _over_-protectiveness…

"Why are you sulking again, arn?" Keigo hums and stares at me in amusement. "It's White Day, brat. You should be happy because you're getting something back from the Hyoutei princes and of course, the King like ore-sama." He flips his hair back. "You are our princess after all." He smirks arrogantly.

…_I'd so give anything to hear somebody tell me I'm _not _related to this guy right now. See how vain he is!? I swear his head is up in the cloud some times! I have _no idea_ how his mind processes things, mind you!_

I roll my eyes at my cousin. "I'd rather stay a normal person without status but with my sanity intact, thank you, your majesty." I smirk back at his glare. "Where's my White Day's present, arn?" I mimic his drawl. I smirk wider as I notice his eyebrow twitching.

_**Take **_**that, **_**Keigo! I can so copy you back! CHA!**_

"Brat," Keigo mutters half amused, half irritated. "You are never going to let me live this down, hm?" He ruffles my hair affectionately and pushes a white box into my hand. "There, your first White Day's present." He says proudly and cross his arms over his chest.

I open the lid and squeal happily when I see the gorgeous sapphire earrings I've been eyeing from the last time I went out with the Hyoutei Regulars. "Thank you, Kei-nii." I grin sweetly and hug him.

Sapphire eyes soften down. "Ah, you're welcome, Kasumi." He hugs me gently.

Actually, I'm happy to know that Keigo cares. True, he may not show it so obviously like others do but my cousin conveys most of his feelings through his eyes without needing to say it out… That's why I'm happy to have a cousin like him.

**I mean, who else would give me as much fun as an annoyed Keigo? That's why I **_**love**_** to annoy him! MWAHAHA!**

I sniff at his shirt and grin innocently when my cousin pushes me away with a scowl. "Brat," he mutters irritably.

I grin wider and shrug. "You need to come up with a better name, _prat_, that name is losing its originality." I snicker as he scowls deeper.

_Ooh, the annoyed Keigo is my main source and my best source of entertainment! No one else can give me the same pleasure! HELL YEAH!_

Long finger reaches out to flick my forehead. "Get ready to move and don't get flattened by a stampede like last year, arn?" He gives me an amuse look! Damn him for bringing that topic up!

IT WAS HIS FREAKING FAN GIRLS WHO RAN OVER ME LAST WHITE DAY, OK!? I'M SO _NOT_ HAPPY ABOUT THAT!

I jump out of the car without waiting for the driver to open the door as the car pulls to halt in front of the main entrance. I manage to barely avoid the fan girls… Ahem, sorry, my mistake: _rabid, screaming_ fan girls stomping towards the limousine I just jump out from…

_**Rest in peace, Atobe Keigo, my beloved cousin! I shall never forget you! I'll put your cause of death as 'dead by fan girls' attacks'! MWAHAHAHA!**_

A familiar tall figure approaches me. "Kasumi-senpai!" Ah, it must be a wonderful day ahead of me for sure. I meet Choutarou on my way to my classroom!

_And damn, those puppy eyes are so cute! You've got to be blind to say that Choutarou is _not _cute!_

I give the tall sophomore a grin as he skids to stop. "Hey, Chou-chan, good morning!" I pat his arm. "Now breathe and tell me why you've come all the way here, would you?" I chuckle as the shy sophomore of the team blushes.

Seriously, Choutarou's shy, humble attitudes can be _**very**_ refreshing when you're surrounded with testosterone driven guys for most of the time! He's so adorable! KYA!!!

The tall boy smiles shyly. "I want to give you your White Day's present, senpai. Please accept it." He offers me a small white box wrapped with blue ribbon.

**KYA! Chou-chan! You've made me the happiest woman on earth! You've graced me with your puppy cuteness and you're giving me present!? I can die a happy woman!**

I take the box from the sophomore's hand and grin happily. "Thank you, Chou-chan, I appreciate it." I blink upon sighting another tall, statue-like sophomore of Hyoutei tennis team approaching us. "Kabaji?"

He holds out a box for me. "…This is for you, Kasumi-san." _WHOA! Kabaji just talks! It's a proper sentence! Not just 'usu' like he usually says!_

I give Kabaji and Choutarou a sweet smile. "Thank you very much, both of you. Now off with you to class, you'll be late if you don't hurry back!" I shoo them off with a smile.

I enter the classroom and walk over to my usual seat. As soon as I sit down, Ryoh comes up to me. "Here, that's for you." He mutters and sits down beside me in his seat.

I raise an eyebrow at his ruffled appearance. "Fan girls?" I ask lightly and can't help snicker at his scowl. "Aww, poor Ryoh. It must be hard for you to get all roughed up in the morning by your fans." I tease.

The dash specialist gives me a weak glare and rests his head on his desk. "Shut up and open the damn presents already, woman." He mumbles almost incoherently.

I grin and reach over to poke his shoulder. "Yes, your majesty." I open the three boxes I received from Choutarou, Kabaji and Ryoh respectively.

_Nice! A cute puppy plushie from Chou-chan, a nice flower hair pin from Kabaji and a box of my favorite white chocolate caramel truffle from Ryoh!_

Hmm… I can't wait until I get Yuushi's… I wonder if I'll get anything from Kenya too… I wish he'd be down here for a weekend…

_**Ah… This is going to be a great day for me, I'm sure!

* * *

**_

**After school, 4.30PM…**

I gather all the White Day's presents I've received and put all of them in my bag, ignoring the glares from the crazy fan girls all the while. What can I say? I'm popular!

_CHA! Be awed by my beauty! MWAHAHAHA!_

…**I really need to stop hanging around Keigo for a while… His vanity is affecting me… NOOOO!!!!**

I'm about to exit the building but I'm pull away by someone. What the!? "Hey, what-!" I blink at the familiar dark Kansai genius of Hyoutei tennis team. "Oh, it's just you, Yuushi?" I roll my eyes.

_So much for being dragged around, jeez! Can't he just ask us to come with him?! STUPID MALES AND MACHO!_

The Kansai genius smirks craftily. "Why, Kasumi-hime, aren't you happy to see your humble servant?" He purrs smoothly, and I feel mini-Kasumi fainting inside my head. _Good riddance!_ "I realize I didn't give you my White Day present yet, so there you are, my princess." He hands me a bouquet of white roses.

_**One hundred brownie points for actually remembering one of my favorite flowers, Oshitari Yuushi! You need to go and teach Keigo to stop nagging me with red roses!**_

I smile happily. "Thank you, Yuushi. I love it." I accept the flowers from him. "Wow, they're really pretty…" I murmur appreciatively.

Yuushi continues to smirk. "I have another surprise for you, princess." He lowers his voice mysteriously. "Say, can you come to our usual café around six for dinner tonight? I'll show you my surprise." He purrs.

_YES, I'LL DEFINITELY GO, YUUSHI-SAMA! KILL THIS LOWLY CREATURE WITH YOUR SEXY, PHEROMONE-FILLED PURRS PLEASE!_

…GO AWAY YOU DAMN BLOODY PERVERT CONSCIENCE!

I smile at him. "Of course I'll be there, Yuushi. I need to check out this 'surprise' of yours." I hum happily. "I'll see you at six, then? Keigo let me off the practice today to go back and put these stuff at home." I explain upon his frown.

Yuushi nods in understanding. "All right, I'll see you later, princess." He bows good-humoredly and walks away.

I hum happily to myself as I exit Hyoutei campus and heads towards the direction of my apartment. However, I stop dead on my track as soon as a _VERY_ familiar silver-blue head comes into my sight…

_**WHAT THE HELL IS NIOU MASAHARU DOING HERE ON THE ROAD TOWARDS MY APARTMENT!?**_

I plaster a scowl on my face and ignore him as I stride past him. But whatever deities up there must hate me today because a hand shots out and grabs my wrist. "It's rude not to say hi, darling." I twitch upon Niou's use of pet name.

…I told him I hate pet names. But does he listen to me? HELL NO!

"It's rude to not keep in mind what I've told you _gazillion_ times before, Niou." I retort and jerk my wrist free. I huff indignantly. "What do you want, arn?" I drawl moodily.

Silver-blue eyes stare at me in amusement. "You know, love, you sound a wee bit like Atobe there." He chuckles amusedly as I bristle. _Is he saying I'm manly like_ Keigo_!?_ "Now, now, don't get all riled up, Kasumi. Even though you are really cute when you're bristled up."

"NIOU!" I all but scream at him, embarrass and angry at the same time.

**Let me at him! Let me at him! I'll show you **_**rile up**_**, you egotistic, bloody trickster!**

He has the nerve to _laugh_ at me! "I'm just joking, darling." He steps closer to me, and I back away automatically until my back hits the wall.

…_Now this is the situation that I called _deep shite_! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?_

Two arms are placed at both side of me, preventing me from running away. "I believe I owe you something, and I feel like I need to pay you back." The sexy trickster drawls smoothly.

Whoa, hold it right there, Kutsuryuu! Did you just say _**sexy**_!? Niou is sexy!?

**Yeah, are you going to refuse the fact that he's freaking sexy!? Damn it, he is so sexy he should be arrested for making me faint every time he's near!**

GO ROT IN HELL, CONSCIENCE! I DON'T NEED YOUR OPINION NOW!

I scoff around a blush, and it's obvious that Niou has seen my blush because he's smirking even more. "That last Valentine was a obligatory chocolate because I have to give one to Seiichi-san, Genichirou and Akaya and you happened to be around." I say gruffly.

"You're so cute when you're denying, love." He chuckles again and grasps one of my hands with his. "Obligatory or not, I'm _obligate _to give a White Day present to a girl I'm attracted to, no?" He smirks slyly.

_KYA! Call 911! That smirk! It's that smirk! We're getting heart attack because of that smirk!_

I shove mini-Kasumi away to the back of my mind. "Then just give it to me and move it already, playboy." I deadpan and ignore his mock hurt look. "Why did you even skip your practice to come here, huh?"

Silver-blue eyes stare at me with such intensity they make my heart starts doing weird somersaults inside again. "I volunteer to be the person who brings you your White day presents from Rikkai, so Yukimura-buchou let me off." He drawls sexily. "So here I am." He drops his voice down to a purr.

KYAAA! HE JUST KILLED ME WITH HIS PURR! IT'S DEFINITELY DIFFERENT FROM YUUSHI'S PURR, BUT HELL, I DON'T MIND!

I blush and push him away. "Right, so if you'd be kind enough to give me my presents, I'll be on my way." I give myself a small pat on the back for not stuttering.

He chuckles but pulls out a bag from his backpack and hands it to me. "Don't need to hurry, love, I wouldn't do anything…" He smirks slyly. "_Not when we're outside…"_ He whispers softly.

…_**Let's get outta here before he's going to pounce us!!!**_

Taking the bag from Niou, I stutter "Thank you for coming all the way to give this to me. I've got to go now. See you!" With that, I turn and dash away with the speed that would make Ryoh proud.

…Like hell I'm going to stay and do something stupid in front of Niou Masaharu! I'm not going to let him gloat on my embarrassment!

But you know… It feels good to know that he comes all the way just to give me my present for White Day…

_Yeah, I would so call you ungrateful if you don't appreciate that sexy hunk effort!_

GO AWAY, CONSCIENCE!

As soon as I reach home, I enter my room, lock the door and dig into the bag Niou gave me… Hmm… White chocolate from Seiichi-san and Akaya, a crystal keychain from Genichirou and last but not least, Niou's present…

I slowly open the small box and gasp in surprise… One word can only be use to describe his present… _**beautiful**_…

A silver butterfly pendant with wings made of dark blue stones on silver chain… Simple, but artistic and elegant…

…Hold on a second… How much did he pay for this!?

As I start to freak out, a note drops onto my bed. I pick it up and open it to find Niou's smooth but curvy handwriting in there…

_Kasumi,_

_The color of the gem reminds me of your eyes. Wear it well._

_N. Masaharu._

_PS I know the shop owner, so don't freak about the cost._

…Seriously, that trickster needs to learn from Yuushi how to write a note to get a girl's heart… But oh well…

I clasp the necklace around my neck and touch the cool gem… "Thank you, Niou…" I murmur and look into the mirror. The color of the stone reflects the light, creating a beautiful sparks.

Niou Masaharu… I start off hating him guts because I believe him to be a player… However, it seems like there is another side of him I didn't know before. Actually, a side no one has ever known, I'd say… A caring, playful and wonderful guy…

I don't even know when I start to look forward to meeting him, really… The heated verbal fight that we have during our encounter amused me a lot. I have to say…

I sigh and glance at the clock before squawk in panic. "SHITE! It's five-forty five!? I'm going to be late!!!" I scream and run around the room, gathering things I need such as my wallet and my house keys, shoving them into my messenger bag and run out of the house.

**Kami-sama, please help the poor sheep! I need to get to the cafe on time for my surprise!!!**

**CHA! KASUMI DASH!!!!

* * *

**

**A café around Hyoutei Gakuen, 5.58PM…**

YES! I made it!

I skid to a stop in front of the café and enter after I calm myself down. After looking around for Yuushi, I feel my eyes widen in surprise at a very familiar tall, sandy-blond male waving at me from a table. "Mi-chan!" He grins at my surprise face.

_**Why the hell is Kenya here!? Not that I mind, but don't tell me Yuushi is trying to set me up with his cousin again!? That sappy romance lover!**_

I stride towards that table. "Kenya!" I exclaim in surprise and squeak when the speed-star of Naniwa gets up and pulls me into a hug. "Okay, I'm happy to see you too. Now what are you doing here?" I roll my eyes playfully and push him away slightly.

_NO! Let's stay in Kenya's arms forever! He smells good! He's warm! And he's sexy! What more can you possibly want!?_

GO AWAY, STUPID, PERVERTED CONSCIENCE!

"It's White Day, Mi-chan. I want to see you, that's why I asked Shiraishi to let me off for this weekend." Kenya gives me a puppy pout as we sit down, and it takes all my willpower not to melt into a puddle of goo at his feet.

He seriously does not know how hot he is when he pouts, dammit! He should be arrested for being so oblivious to his charms!

"Where is Yuushi, Kenya?" I ask my sandy-blond hair companion and preparing myself mentally for the answer I'd be given… Somehow I can predict the answer already… But I just want to confirm it…

The speed-star shrugs nonchalantly. "I don't know, Mi-chan. He told me he was going to meet me here… But he called me just now before you came in and said he couldn't make it because Atobe wouldn't let him go." He scratches the back of his head. "He said you'd be coming though."

I feel my left eye twitches furiously. _Someone is going to have his training menu doubled…_ I almost smile sadistically at the thought. "Right, I see… How long are you staying?" I flip through the menu absent-mindedly and look at the male sitting in front of me.

"I'm going back tomorrow… I have something to do on Sunday. But I want to see you today." He smiles sincerely, and I feel my face heating up at his smile. "Have dinner with me?" He continues to smile.

**Call 911 fire department! Kasumi's face is on fire! Kenya's smile is too hot she's on fire! KYAAA! We're BURNING!!!!**

I smile back at him. "Of course I would never say no to you, Kenya." I put my hand under my chin and rest my elbow against the table's surface. "So, is this your treat, Oshitari Kenya?" I tease him.

However, my heart starts hammering against my chest wildly when he stares back at me gently and nods. "Of course it is my treat, Mi-chan. I've never let you pay for meals if you're eating with me, you know that." He says seriously.

_Oh my Kami… Thank you so much for letting me born in Kutsuryu Kasumi's mind! Now I can go back to heaven in peace! Kenya has basically just declared his love for us! YEAH!_

I quickly hide my reddening face behind the menu. "Let's order." I mumble embarrassedly and wave the waiter over to take our orders.

After we order, Kenya hands me a bag. "That's the White Day presents from us in Shitenhouji." He grins his signature boyish grin as I give him a confused look. "Open mine, Mi-chan!" He urges me with the same grin.

Damn, I can never say no to him with that grin!

I sigh but eye him amusedly. "Fine, fine, jeez, impatient much?" I tease him and pull out a box that has his name written on the sender's. "All right, here we go…" I slowly open the box.

…Oh my God…

I run my fingers gently over the cool steel of the present inside the box and let myself take in its simple beauty… Wow, this is _exquisite…_

A sterling silver link clasp bracelet with a dark lapis lazuli egg charm inside strings of silver… Simply elegant and striking… Hell, I can wear this at during school days! (Hyoutei allows 3 pieces of jewelry for girls.)

I look up at Kenya who stares back at me. "Kenya," I start slowly. "I gave you chocolate in Valentine's Day… But this is too much. I can't-."

He cuts me off gently but seriously. "I won't take back a gift, Kasumi." I feel my heart beats faster at my name rolling off his tongue instead of my nickname. "Please, at least keep it even if you won't wear it."

I snap my head up to look at him and shake my head rapidly. "No! I didn't say I wouldn't wear it, but really Kenya…" I feel my chest constricts at the look in his eyes… "Did you pick this yourself?" He nods at my question. I give him a sweet smile. "I love it. Thank you," I say sweetly.

Kenya grins happily. "I'm glad you like it, Mi-chan." He gives me a confuse look when I push the box towards him and hold up my wrist. "What?"

…_Kenya is so slow some times, but oh well, he's cute! So it's forgivable!_

I give him a teasing smile. "Put it on for me, please?" I ask him.

He chuckles but picks up the bracelet and clasps it around my wrist nonetheless. "There you go, Mi-chan. I knew it would look good on you." He gives me a bright grin.

**Oh, my, I think I'm in deep this time… First it's Niou, now it's Kenya? Seriously, you might as well split me in half rather than ask me whose present I like better right now.**

I stare at the bracelet on my wrist before offer Kenya a small smile. "Thank you, Kenya. This is gorgeous." I say softly.

He smiles back at me gently. "Your welcome, Mi-chan. I'm glad you like it." He grins wider as our food arrive. "Now, let's eat!" We laugh at each other.

Dinner with Kenya goes well… Before I know it, he's walking me back to my apartment already. We bid each other good-bye and I go up to my apartment complex.

I put the bracelet from Kenya and the necklace from Niou next to each other on my vanity table and sigh. "What am I going to do with you two?" I murmur softly to myself… Now I'm really confuse as to whom to choose.

_I know I can only pick one… But I can't bring myself to break Kenya's happy smile and can't forget about Niou's mischievous smirk…_

_**I just hope there will be an answer for me as time passes by and I get to know these two better… **_

_**But all in all, it's been a great White Day for me! I'll go get my beauty sleep now before Nii-san comes back to nag me about it! **_

_**Kutsuryu Kasumi shall keep on doing her best again tomorrow! CHA!

* * *

**_

…**I think the ending is lame… I ran out of ideas of how to end this special chapter… PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Here you go, Davi, I promised you I'll get it done by the beginning of the week, no? XD**

**Ahaha, the normal chapter will resume next time… But I'm not really sure as to when I'd get to update again though… I'll try my best!**

**Please review! It keeps me going on! XD**

**Cers.**


	10. Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku’s summer festival

**AN: I don't own PoT. I wish I do though…**

**Ahem! So this is continuation of the story after the camp! As you can see, the poll has come out to Summer Festival so it shall be done! As for Kenya, I've already have something planned out for him and the next day with Niou… Mwahahaha!**

**Before I go off-track again, let's see what happen to Kasumi's day with our favorite trickster, shall we? Puri! XD**

**Another thing before we get start…Please REVIEW! I'm happy that so many people added this story to their alert or favorite list. But I find it a little ridiculous that I only got really small amount of reviews compare to the clicks or favorite added.**

**It's not too much to ask for, right? Reviews give me inspiration and make me REALLY happy. So please, review!**

_**Thoughts **_and **thoughts: used when Kasumi and mini Kasumi agree with each other.**

_Thoughts: _**Mini Kasumi's thought

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku's school summer festival**

**Hyoutei Gakuen, Thursday, 5PM…**

I stretch happily and hum… Another day is done! Tomorrow is Friday, yeah! I'm so happy!

Why, you ask? Well, Friday means weekend is near. And weekend means I don't have to coach these seven egocentric males of Hyoutei's tennis team! The reason why I mention only seven males are because Choutarou and Kabaji don't count as very egocentric like others…

_Relaxing weekend here I come! Where should I go? Hmm.. Hey, let's go to a spa!_

I ignore mini Kasumi (whom goes off to sulk as usual in a corner of my mind) as Ryoh and Choutarou approach me. "Hey, you coming to get some bite with us right?" Ryoh asks me.

I grin happily. "You bet I am, Ryoh. Kenji nii-san is not home today so I'm going to grab something to eat with you guys." I mimic Keigo's hair flip, and the famous silver pair snickers. "Be awed by my generosity!" I croon.

**Take **_**that, **_**Keigo! I am **_**so**_** good at making fun at you! Pay back for giving me migraines all the time! CHA!**

"You're lucky Atobe went off already." Ryoh chuckles amusedly. "Anyway, let's go."

We walk towards our usual place and talk all the while. I really enjoy hanging out with Ryoh and Choutarou, mainly because they're 'the sane ones' in our team other than Yuushi… Even though Ryoh can be such a meanie and teases me so much… Oh well, I know he doesn't really mean it…

_Besides, if we don't hang out with Ryoh, it means we would see less Chou-chan too! And that boy is too cute to be ignore! MWAHAHAHA!_

We were about to enter the café when Choutarou's posture goes rigid. Damn, he's like a frightened puppy…SO CUTE! "What's wrong, Chou-chan?" I ask from behind him after I manage to put a leash on mini Kasumi's pervy rampage in my mind…

…If I don't then she's going to take over and attack Choutarou. Do you want that? I don't think so. So hell no, I'm not letting her out!

Ryoh nudges Choutarou away from blocking us before scowling deeply. "What the hell are three of Rikkai Dai members doing around here?" He grumbles unhappily.

…**Oh, **_**that **_**explains a lot… NOT! What the hell is wrong with these guys!? Can't they just be friends with each other or something instead of going at each other's throat every freaking time!?**

I roll my eyes at the dash specialist of Hyoutei's attitude and push him towards the table at the opposite corner of the café. "Be a good boy and go sit down first, would you? No buts!" I hold my hand up to stop him from protesting. "Choutarou, take your senpai and go sit down, ok? I'll be with you in a moment." I point towards the table.

Ryoh huffs in annoyance. "Fine, fine, woman. Whatever you say, mother. AW! What the hell was that for!?" He rubs the spot on his arm where I've just smack.

…_That_ was for calling me your 'mother', Shishido Ryoh! RAWR! It's such a turn off hearing a hot guy calling you his mother, don't you know that!?

_Of course he wouldn't know that, boss. He's a _guy,_ remember?_

Well yeah, you're right…

I glare at him. "That's for calling me your mother when I'm younger than you, idiot. Now shoo." I command impatiently. He has the nerve to roll his eyes at me! Damn that guy!

I walk over to where the Rikkai regulars are sitting and get tackle into a hug by no other than the cute, black-hair little devil himself. "Nee-san! Uwa, I'm so luck to meet you here! Sit with me?" Uh-oh, Akaya has just turns his puppy look at me…

_**NO! Damn whoever taught him the trick of puppy eyes! I'm totally sucker against those puppy dog look! **_

I will myself not to concede at that look and opt for patting his short, dark curls on his head instead. "I'm sorry, Akaya, but I'm here with my friends today. And I don't want to interrupt you and your senpais so maybe next time, ne?" I gently peel him off me.

He pouts, and I almost die from cuteness. _Gah, I need a break from all these cuteness! Chou-chan is an innocent puppy cute, and Aka-chan is devilishly cute! _"Fine, then." He sulks slightly before brightens up as if he remembers something and walks over to his bag. "Here, nee-san, this is for you!" He grins cheekily and hands me an envelope.

I raise an eyebrow amusedly. "Is that a love letter for me, Aka-chan?" I snicker at my 'baby brother's sputtering in response to the teasing. "I'm kidding, really. Now, what is this for?" I ask him amusedly.

"Rikkai is having a school summer festival this weekend, and our club is going to participate in the event, Kutsuryu." Yanagi explains from where he is sitting. "You don't really need an invitation to come to our club's place in the event, but the invitation guarantees you a 'special' entry." He says it with such a straight face and without opening his eyes and it's starting to freak me out a little…

Hmm… What do I have to do this Saturday? Let's see…

**Hah, might as well tell Akaya that I'll go to Rikkai Dai! Why? This Saturday I don't have anything planned out. And if I don't have anything planned out, it's more than likely that I'd find Keigo at my house at 9AM in the morning, demanding me to attend to places with him!**

_Seriously, he needs to get a girlfriend! If he gets a girlfriend then he'll have less time to stalk us and finally we'd be able to get a boyfriend! HELL YEAH!_

I grin happily at Akaya. "I'll be there, Aka-chan. I'm free this Saturday anyway." I pat his curls again and grin wider at his cute smile. "Now, I've to go ok? I'll give you a call tomorrow to confirm the time with you. See you later Akaya, you too Yanagi." I nod at the data master and saunter towards the table where scowling Ryoh and poor Choutarou are occupying.

"Took you long enough," Ryoh grumbles unhappily as I slide into the booth. He grunts when I nudge him in response. "Oi, stop nudging me already, dammit!"

I blink innocently at him. "Aw, Ryoh, but you are so fun to nudge!" I snicker at his glare. "Oh well, did you guys order?" I ignore the dash specialist's put-off look and succeed in irking him further.

_**BWAHAHA! We so rock! Admit it, we know how to deal with these guys so excellently! Hell yeah!**_

"We were waiting for you, senpai." Choutarou smiles politely. "Do you know what you'd like?"

I give the sweet sophomore a kind smile. "Yeah, let's order, then?"

After we order our food, Choutarou and Ryoh look at me when I'm putting the envelope I got from Aka-chan into my bag. "What's that for?" Ryoh leans over and tries to catch a glimpse of what's written on the envelope.

"Invitation to Rikkai festival, what else?" I retort craftily with a placating smile as he scowls at me. "Aw, come on Ryoh, if you were me and you have a choice between stuck with Keigo _the whole day_ or have fun at the festival, what would _you_ pick?" I ask him.

Dark sienna eyes blink at me. "Of course I'd pick the festival!" I snicker at his replies, and he sighs. "Fine, so it means Choutarou and I keep this from Atobe?" He eyes me wearily.

I grin back at him. "I'll bring you back souvenirs!" I hum happily at the thought of Rikkai Daigaku school's summer festival.

**Hmm…I'm so looking forward to this Saturday! CHA! Sight-seeing hotties in Rikkai Dai here I come!

* * *

**

**Oshitari's resident, 8PM of the same day…**

**(Normal POV)**

Oshitari sighs tiredly. _I think Kasumi-hime is right, Choutarou and I are probably the only one who keep her sane in the team, _he thinks wearily and eyes his double partner who starts arguing with the dash specialist. "Cut it out both of you. Now Shishido, you said that Kasumi's going to Rikkai this Saturday?" He raises an eyebrow.

Shishido scowls at him. "Yeah, I said that, didn't I?" He grumbles from where he is sitting.

Ootori gives the Hyoutei genius a nervous smile. "We promised her not to tell Atobe-buchou, but I can't help but worry… Kasumi-senpai is going by herself…" The tall sophomore blushes slightly at the stares from his fellow teammates (minus Atobe, Jirou and Kabaji who aren't there).

"You're such a worry-wart, Ootori! Kasumi is going to be fine!" Mukahi says with a slight roll of his eyes at his junior. "If those Rikkai guys do something to her I'll kill them!"

Oshitari barely holds back a groan at his partner's exclamation: _He needs to look at his size first before picking his fight…_ "It's just a summer festival, Gakuto. Kasumi will be fine. Shishido, don't give me that look. If I call her and ask something regarding this Rikkai festival's matter, it'll be your head, not mine." He tells both players.

"But Yuushi, Kasumi's Hyoutei's princess! She doesn't need to go to Rikkai!" The acrobatic player loudly protests. "It's going to be handing her over to the enemy!"

"You're so dramatic, Mukahi." Shishido snaps irritably at the redhead. "If you're not going to do something about it, then I will, Oshitari." He says to the Kansai genius seriously. "Choutarou, you and I are going to Rikkai this Saturday!" He turns to his partner.

"Yes, Shishido-san!" Ootori replies instantly.

Oshitari can only sighs again. _The things I do for that you, Kasumi-hime…_ "Fine, I'll go along with you just to make sure you two don't do anything rash." He says with a sigh.

"Yuushi, I want to go too!" Mukahi bounces on his seat.

"You have English make-up test, Gakuto. Next time don't flunk it. Atobe is already annoyed with you enough." The genius deadpans and ignores his partner dejected look. "So it's settled, Shishido, Ootori and I will follow Kasumi to Rikkai Dai. Hiyoshi, you make sure Gakuto go to his test and tell Atobe three of us have to do something important." He looks at the other sophomore of the team.

"Gekokujyou…" Hiyoshi mutters.

…_I'm really not looking forward to this Saturday…_ Oshitari can only sigh at his teammates' theatrics. _Kasumi-hime, you owe me big this time…

* * *

_

**Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, Saturday, 1PM…**

…_Okay, now _this _I didn't expect at all…_

A FREAKING RIKKAI DAI REGULARS' HOST CAFÉ!? WHAT THE HELL WENT ON IN YUKIMURA SEIICHI'S MIND WHEN HE CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA!?

"Nee-san!" I can only smile warily at the curly hair sophomore of Rikkai tennis team ushers me into their 'shop'. "I'm glad you came, nee-san. I was so bored." He pouts cutely, and I can feel all those glares from the females waiting in front of the shop direct at me…

_**MWAHAHA! Die in jealousy, you damn fan girls! I won't let you touch my baby brother here!**_

I look at Akaya and smile. "Of course I'd be here, didn't I tell you that, Aka-chan?" I reach out and pat his curls affectionately. "You sly boy, you didn't tell me that you're doing a host club." I eye him amusedly as he sulks.

"Yukimura-buchou thought it would be fun. It's not fun when all those girls are attacking you!" He whines, and I can only laugh at that. "So, please let me serve just you, ne, nee-san!" He grins happily at me.

_HELL YES! Please do, Aka-chan! I'd like that very much! You're devilishly cute after all!_

…Oh no, you're not touching my baby brother!

"Welcome, Kasumi-san," Seiichi gives me a soft smile as I sit down on one of the couch at the corner. "I'm very pleased you could make it." He puts down a menu in front of me and turns to Akaya. "Akaya, please go attend the table you've left." He orders with a smile.

"But buchou-!" Akaya opens his mouth to protest but snaps it shut as the pretty buchou smiles wider (and creepier). "Fine…But what about nee-san…?" He gives his buchou a kicked puppy look.

"You don't have to worry about that," I stiffen at a _very_ familiar drawl and the silver-blue hair male standing beside Seiichi. "I'm free. I'll take care of Kasumi." He smirks at the dubious look Akaya is shooting him. "Don't worry, brat, your 'sister' is in good hands." He drawls amusedly.

I eye him with distrust. "I'm sorry, Niou, but I don't feel like dealing with your fan girl." I say bluntly despite Seiichi and Akaya's stares at Niou and me. "I'll be fine on my own. You guys can go and serve the other ladies." I grin sweetly.

Silver-blue eyes gleam with open humor as the trickster chuckles. "Say, buchou, can I give her my name tag?" He turns to ask the beauty buchou seriously. Hey, don't ignore me!

I watch confusedly as Akaya's eyes widen and he sputters incoherently whereas Seiichi frowns at Niou. "Are you absolutely sure, Masaharu?" The beautiful buchou asks softly but seriously. "Genichirou is also free of customer at the moment, I could call him to take care of her."

_**What's going on!? I don't like being left out! Tell me what's going on! Tell me! Tell me!**_

Niou turns to give me a small smile. "I'm serious, Yukimura. I want to give her my name tag." He says with a clear voice, allowing some of the customers (mainly girls) to hear it. "That's why I didn't give it to anyone who ask this morning."

…_Why do I feel like we're being glared daggers at? Seriously, these girls need to get a hobby other than stalking tennis players!_

I blink confusedly at the scene going on before me. "Seiichi-san, I don't understand. Can you please tell me what's going on?" I ask with a frown.

To my _annoyance_ it is Niou who interrupts, "Buchou, take the brat, I'll take it from now." He makes a shooing motion with his hand before plopping down next to me on the sofa. "I'll do the explaining, babe." He drawls amusedly at my agitated twitch.

I'm sure Niou doesn't know what the word 'personal space' means, dammit! Stop messing with me you damn annoyingly sexy trickster!

…_Did you just say 'sexy'? Ooh, now you're starting to see things my way!_

I kick mini Kasumi to the back of my mind again and glare half-heartedly at Niou. "Mind telling me what's going on, _Niou_?" I hum unhappily.

He smirks back at me! "Hmm… I'll tell you," he leans forward until his bangs are touching my forehead, "if you call me Masaharu, _Kasumi_." His unique scent wafts through my nose and enveloping me slowly. I can feel my face heating up at his face's proximity already…

**BUT I'M NOT GOING TO SUBMIT TO HIM EASILY! HELL NO, I'M NOT THOSE FEMALES WITHOUT BRAINS WHO GO GOOEY AT THE SIGHT OF SEXY MALES! CHA!**

I lift my hand up and gently push him away. Two can play this game, Niou! "Well, _Masaharu,_ do you mind telling me what's going on?" I ask with a frosty smile. Take _that,_ you player!

He chuckles but willingly backs away a little for me to get comfortable. "Well, babe, our name tags are helpful for our customers to know our names." Long, strong fingers remove the tag pinned to his button-up shirt before reaching over and pin that tag on my shirt. "And when we give our name tag away, it means we only serve the person whom we gave it to." His eyes stare deeply into mine.

_Oh my God! Call 911! GAH! I'm dying! This is _WAY_ too intense for me! KYAHHH!!!_

I feel my heart is thumping hard against my chest at the look in his eyes. And it's always the same when I'm with Niou; I start to feel the _thrill_ that only he can offers… He makes me feel like I'm walking on thin ice that can break any moment. He confuses me to no end, really. Some times he makes me feel cornered, but some times he makes me feel _free_…

_**Hell, I think I'm lucky that the Hyoutei's boys aren't around to witness this!

* * *

**_**(Somewhere in Rikkai...)**

Shishido scowls at his fellow senior. "What the hell are you doing, Oshitari?" He asks flippantly.

The genius of Hyoutei sighs and smirks at his teammate. "Well, since we are on, ah, 'weekends', we might as well have fun, no?" With that he turns to toss a wink at a group of girls._ Nice legs, even though no where near a certain someone, but they would do fine..._

The dash specialist feels as if he pops a vein somewhere in his head. "Finding Kasumi is a top priority for us, remember?" He growls in annoyance ad turns to his double's partner. "Choutarou!"

The shy sophomore straightens up. "Hai, Shishido-san!"

"Let's split up, we cover more grounds that way. Meet here in half an hour." Shishido orders before turning on to Oshitari. "If you don't bother looking, I'll wring your neck, I swear." He hisses threateningly at the slightly amused Oshitari and storms off.

_...My, my, my... PMS much, Shishido? You act like a jealous girlfriend trying to catch your boyfriend in an act of cheating on you! _Oshitari chuckles amusedly to himself and saunters into opposite direction from his teammates. _Only Kasumi and Shishido aren't going out and that Kasumi is a girl instead of a boy... So she couldn't be the 'boyfriend'...Hmm..._

_

* * *

_**(Back to Kasumi and Niou)**

"So it means you'll serve only me?" I give myself a mental pat on the back for keeping a steady voice while staring at those intense eyes. "It's not necessary, you know."

A big hand grasps mine gently despite stronger gleams in the trickster's eyes. "I told you that I'm yours, babe. Now I _will_ prove it to you." He leans forward until his forehead touches mine. "You owe a day with me, remember?" He whispers huskily into my ear, and I can't help but shiver at his voice…

"**YES ka NO ka mienai futeki na SUMAIRU**

**Donna konnan datte sou Mr. POOKAA FEISU**

**Ura kaite saki yonde hajikidase**

**Sou datte boku wa CRAFTY BOY"** I snap out of my daze and shove Niou away as my phone rings with a certain song for a _certain _person…

…Do I have to tell you who in Hyoutei's tennis team _**always**_ have a poker face? It's easy, Oshitari Yuushi!

_**Yuushi, I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much for saving me from this devilishly handsome trickster's trap! MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

I flip my phone open quickly. "Hey, Yuushi, what's up?" I say not too quietly for the trickster beside me to hear as well.

"Kasumi-hime, are you on Rikkai's ground?" The Hyoutei genius purrs from the other line.

I raise an eyebrow at his question… "Yes, I am…" I trail off slightly and frown. "Don't tell me you guys are following me, Yuushi?" I ask him sweetly and can almost see Yuushi shudders from the other side.

"Please don't blame us for worrying over your safety, Kasumi-hime." He says sincerely. "How about this, you meet us at 5PM at the gate and we head back together?"

Aww… How can I say no when Yuushi's being this sweet?

"Of course I will meet you there. I'll see you later ok, Yuushi? Tell Ryoh not to worry too much." I bide him goodbye and hang up.

I put my phone away and squeak as a hand clasps around mine and pulls me up. "Niou, what the hell? Let go!" I demand and try to pull my hand away from the silver-blue hair male's grasp. However, my effort is proven futile as he continues to pull me towards the empty space in the middle of the room despite people's stares.

"Well, what does it look like other people are doing, Kasumi?" He stares at me in amusement.

I huff but turn to look at other people… I see Seiichi and Genichirou dancing with some girls… I also see the redhead that Jirou stalks dancing with a girl… They are dancing to a slow song… Wait, don't tell me…

I whip my head to give Niou a horrified stare. "Niou, we are going to dance?" I sputter indignantly and bare my teeth at him as he pulls me against him.

He leans forward until his bangs brush my forehead. "Well, Kasumi, I'm told Atobe likes to Tango, and you also like to dance, no?" He moves away before bowing and offers me a hand politely. "Would my lady honor me with a dance?" He smiles at me.

Wow… This is the first time Niou Masaharu smiles at me like that… A carefree, happy and sincere smile… Not a smirk or a taunting one like he always has on his face…

_**Oh bloody hell, if he keeps smiling that way at us, we're so in trouble! Hell, who the hell can resist that charming smile!? You've got to be blind to resist **_**that**_** sexy smile!**_

"Fine," I mumble and put my hand into his waiting one. I widen my eyes in surprise as he gently clasps his hand around mine and pulls me towards him. _His hand is warm and he smells really good…_ "Are we going to dance to this cheesy love song?" I ask to hide my embarrassment.

He just smirks at me softly. "Of course not, if we are going to dance, we might as well have some fun." He says and starts to move me along to a fast, upbeat song.

**(AN: You prince of tennis fans should know this song! It just came out: 'Roman Ranman' by Kaishikan which consists of Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi and Jackal. I don't own the translation!)**

"_**T**__**aiyou yori mo atsui haato ga**_

_**(**__**heart that is hotter even than the sun**__**)**_

_**tsumina kurai moeteiru**_

_**(**__**burning in the darkness of sin**__**)**_

_**kiwadoi suriru yotte mirukai ?**_

_**(**__**why don't we try a dangerous thrill?**__**)**_

_**iiyo misete ageru kara ...**_

_**(It's ok, because I will show you…)"**_

I look up with a raised eyebrow as I hear the song. "Oh, dangerous thrill, you say?" I ask the smirking trickster.

"I wouldn't say playing with fire is not dangerous, love." He leans forward and grins seductively.

_**kaze sae mo mikata ni kooto mau no wa**_

_**(even the wind is dancing around my partner on the court)**_

_**kedakaku uruwashii ouja no hokorisa**_

_**(lovely pride of being a king)**_

_**Believe me, Dramatic !**_

_**erru kuretara yume de kotae you**_

_**(I will answer your encouragement yell in my dream)**_

_**ranman kareinaru Story**_

_**(a story in maginificent full glory)**_

_**saikyou no rouman oretachi to isshoni kanjitekure**_

_**(the best roman, let's feel it together with us)**_

_**motto kono shunkan gyutto dakishimetai**_

_**(I want to hold you stronger this time)"**_

Wow, I wouldn't have thought that Niou Masaharu knows how to dance. Hell, he sure knows_ his _move! Graceful, masculine yet powerful at the same time… It's not often I'd get to dance with someone (other than Keigo), and it's even _rarer_ that the person is _good_.

**Damn, I hope Niou can't feel my heart right now because it's beating like crazy!**

I step away from the silver-blue hair male when the song is over. I can't help but smile at Niou when he still holds my hand. "You know the song is over, right?"

He grins back lazily. "I don't want to find excuse to hold your hand, love." He drawls and stares at me with his intense stare again. "This is the first time…" He mutters.

"Huh?" I give him a confused look.

He chuckles and guides me off the dance floor. "No, I'm just thinking this is the first time you ever gave me that kind of smile." He rakes a hand through his hair. "Your smile isn't fake like those fan girls." He mutters in annoyance as squeals reach our ears.

_Hehehe, now _this_ is what I call _fun_! BLACKMAIL! _

I smirk at his tone of voice. "Not fake, you say? Thanks for letting me know, _Masaharu_. Now I know how to deal with you." I blink at his surprised look. "What?"

"You called my name." A grin slowly appears on his handsome face, and I have to turn away to hide my blush. It doesn't escape his eyes because I hear the damn chuckle! "Come on, Kasumi. Would you give this humble escort an honor to show you around the festival?" He bows and extends a hand towards me chivalrously despite the gasps and whispers.

**BWAHAHA! Take that, fan girls! DIE IN JEALOUSY! RAWR!**

Seriously, Niou Masaharu, I don't know the real him at all… But I like this side of him! He's fun and charming, not to mention quick-wit and keeps me on my toe because I simply don't know what he would do next.

Simply put, I'm starting to feel like I'm attracted to him. And it would be a lie to say I'm not scared of this feeling… But hell, who cares? Let's just have fun today!

I smile happily and put my hand into his. "Impress me," I tell him.

The silver-blue hair male's eyes twinkle "You'll see, princess."

_**This is a rare chance where Keigo and no other Hyoutei's boys are within my eyes range! Well, I might as well enjoy this summer festival in Rikkai with this unpredictably charming trickster and make a few fan girls die from jealousy, no?

* * *

**_

**(Niou's POV)**

I must admit that Kutsuryu Kasumi manages to increase my curiosity about her every time I'm with her…

Why? Well, to put it simply, she does not hesitate to rise up to challenges I raised, and she isn't afraid to let me know that she's not to be toy with, either. And I respect her for that. It's refreshing compared to the other girls I've met in Rikkai or elsewhere.

Some of those girls that I've met started off pretty well, but they got on my nerves after a while because of their nonsense over small things like gossiping nonstop on phone to putting layers and layers of make-up and such…

Compare to those girls, Kasumi looks annoyed when somebody called her on the phone. She did pick up the calls, but she always kept them brief. And what I find very amusing is the fact that she has some pride, that girl. She absolutely refused to have me pay for her! Of course I have to persuade her, but I have to say I enjoyed persuading Kasumi.

Yes, she's a little peculiar and domineering, but I guess if you have to deal with Hyoutei arrogant idiots everyday then you would have to be, too. Especially when you have a cousin like Atobe Keigo, a guy who has an ego bigger than the damn universe.

_Oh well, this is why I'm interested in her, I guess…_

So far we have went around almost every stall on the grounds already. Now I'm watching her looking at the shooting game booth. I chuckle as her eyes sparkle with interest, but I also notice that she's frowning as if she's debating something with herself.

**You've never ceased to interest me, Kutsuryu Kasumi…**

I touch her elbow lightly. "Do you want to play that?" I ask and nod to the stall.

She gives me a small smile, and I can't help but stare. "No, I'm just looking at the prize… I'm not good with these shooting games anyway. Even Choutarou would beat me hand down." Sapphire eyes sparkle in amusement. "I'd just waste money."

I find myself walking towards the stall and pulling her gently along with me. "I'd like to play." I tell her and the stall owner and accept the plastic gun from the stall owner. Aiming at the targets, I focus myself and shoot.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The targets drop one after another as my shots hit them dead on. I smile slightly at Kasumi's excited look. "Wow, Niou, you are good!" She exclaims in awe.

Damn, I probably sound so hopeless right now, but she's driving me insane! I want to hold her, all right? But the fact that Renji said something about her knocking Mizuki out during the camp discourages me. Maybe I'll try to hold her after she's more comfortable with me…

I give her a lazy grin. "Thanks, babe. So which one would you like?" I chuckle at her bemused look. "Pick the prize, come on, love." I urge her.

She blushes and quickly turns away to look at the items the stall has for the prize. Heh, _this_ is rich! So she's a _tsundere_? (1) "I like that dog one." She mumbles and points at the stuff toy.

I take the doll from the stall owner and give it to her. "Here, for my lady," I tell her and almost laugh at the delight look in her eyes.

She hugs the toy close to her body, and I feel slightly jealous of that toy. However, all those jealousy fade away when she offers me a bright smile. "Thank you, Masaharu." She says sweetly.

I open my mouth to say something but someone interrupts. "Kasumi-hime!" Damn that Hyoutei's genius to hell and back for interrupting our time! "Here you are," he approaches us and gives me a slight nod. Turning back to Kasumi, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Kasumi-hime, you didn't show up at the gate. It's already been fifteen minutes and Shishido was about to kill someone already because you didn't pick up your phone." He chuckles.

I watch their interaction with guarded emotions… She looks so carefree when she is with other people, but she's opening up to me, and I'm happy… Damn, it seems like a predator like me is trapped by her instead of the other way round like I want it to be. I'm not complaining, though, I like her that much I would say.

A light touch on my arm makes me gaze down into her sapphire eyes. "Thank you for showing me around, Masaharu." She gives me her brilliant smile before doing something unbelievable…

_She throws her arms around me and hugs me!_

"Send me an email, ok?" She whispers and pulls away with a wave. I'm still staring after her figure and only able to snap out of it after she disappears from my sight.

I snap myself out of daze and rake a hand through my hair. Damn, she smells _good_… Her smell, how can I describe it? She smells sweet, but at the same time she smells _damn tempting._ I know from our past encounters that she doesn't use perfume, but those contacts in the past _I_ was the one that initiated them. But this time she really has got me by surprise…

…Guess I need to go and blackmail off some more data from Renji about this girl…

I shove my hands into pockets and frown slightly when my left hand feels something inside the pocket. I pull the object out and blink at the card in my hand. However, I can't help but grin at the small card in my hand…

_**Kutsuryu Kasumi – Hyoutei Gakuen 3**__**rd**__** year class A, Hyoutei's tennis club manager, tel: 000-111-2222**_

Score for me, indeed. I put the card in my jacket's chest pocket and continue to saunter towards the building where our tennis club is.

_**I used to play around a lot… And when I get bored, I find someone new to toy with until that person loses my interest again. However, this time it's going to be different…**_

_**This time I'm playing for keep. I don't plan on losing, but I'm not going to let her go afterward, either.

* * *

**_

**OMG, so tiring!**

**I cannot believe this… Niou's chapter ALWAYS take more energy for me to write…**

**So please review if you'd like me to get more energy and update again, ne? XD**

**1. 'Tsundere' describes a person with a conceited, spiky, combative personality that suddenly becomes modest and loving when triggered by some sort of cause (such as being alone with someone). It can also describe a personality that is good-willed, but its attitude and actions often contradict its nature.**

**If you're wondering about Kasumi's scent that Niou's talking about… Then go to google and look up Victoria's secret garden: Sweet Temptation. I guess it fits her image… I don't know. I thought out Kasumi to be nice to those she knows and cares about and completely oblivious to others she doesn't really know. LOL**

**Tell me what you think. And I'll see you again next time!**

**Cers.**


	11. Fool for love

**AN: Suddenly it seems like every reader go for Masaharu instead of Kenya. Poor thing! X(**

**I don't think I can say it that much because I totally went berserk after watching Dream live 5****th****. The moment tenimyu actor for Niou yanked his jacket open, I dropped dead from nosebleed… (Still have some tissue stuffed up my nose!)**

**Don't worry, Kenya, I still love you! (Ignore my craziness. Now I'm too happy because exams are OVER!)**

**Ahem, where was I? Oh yeah, I'm trying to change a few things with Kenya this time. I don't know if you guys would like it or not… But please tell me what you think about it after you read this!**

**Usually I make Kenya's moment with Kasumi light-heart and sweet, but this time it's going to be different…**

**HERE WE GO!

* * *

**

**Chapter ten: Fool For Love**

**Hyoutei Gakuen, Wednesday, 12.30PM…**

After horrible morning classes, it's lunchtime!

Ryoh gets up from his seat. "Hey, let's go." The dash specialist says. He then looks at the lunchbox on my desk. "I'll take care of that." He tells me.

I give him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Ryoh." I hand him the lunchbox (that's big enough to feed eight people). "Let's go then. The faster we get there, the faster all that load is going to decrease." I tease him.

The (occasional) sane member of the Hyoutei tennis club snorts. "I don't mind. Besides, this is good muscle training." He says gruffly, but I know better than to take his tone into offense. "What's for lunch today?" He asks as we walk down to the cafeteria to join other Regulars.

"Potato salad, egg and cheese sandwich, onigiri and BBQ meat." I reply. "You guys need to eat healthy food and Gakkun needs to stop accepting random bento box from his fans."

**Why did I say that? Well, one of the reasons why I bring lunch for the boys instead of letting them buy some food from the canteen is that one, it's safer because I know what the cook at home is making and two, less chance of one of them being food-poisoning by one of the 'fans' so they can attack that poor guy in hospital!**

Those fans _need_ another form of creative hobby, I swear. They don't know that they are walking and screaming terror for the guys they idolized!

I sit down next to Choutarou. "Kasumi-senpai, Shishido-san," he smiles brightly at both of us in greeting. I immediately kick mini-Kasumi to the back of my mind.** That was close!** "Wow, those look delicious, senpai!" He grins happily as I set out the food on the table.

Gakuto bounces excitedly on his seat. "Can we eat now? I'm starving!" He exclaims and eyes the food on the table hungrily.

Even the usually sleepy Jirou is all hyped up! "Uwa, this is great! Kasumi-chan brought food again! I can't wait!" He grins brightly.

…Damn Yuushi, he probably fed Gakkun and Jirou with some sugar during break again! That's probably why they are displaying symptom of sugar-high right now!

I shoot Yuushi a sinister look. "Oshitari Yuushi…" I say with an annoyed expression on my face. He smirks at me, dammit! "What did I tell you about feeding Gakkun and Jirou with sugar before lunch?" I demand.

He smirks and leans forward. "Why, Kasumi-hime, with them sugar high and out of the way, there would be less obstacle to our love, no?" He purrs huskily.

_GYA! Not fair! He knows we are weak against _that_ attack! That damn crafty and sinfully sexy bastard!_

WHAM! "Scoot over, Oshitari. Ore-sama doesn't want you to be too near ore-sama's cousin." Yes, it's Keigo all right! He sits down opposite of me (the space where Yuushi previously occupied) and straightens himself properly. "I apologize for the lateness, but I was looking over certain matters for student council." My cousin explains before gesturing towards the food on the table. "Proceed," he says.

(**AN: For those of you who never watch Tenimyu. Go watch it! There's a part where the Hyoutei Regulars made fun of Sakaki-sensei's 'you may proceed' quote! It is HILARIOUS! That's why I'm using this!)**

I almost burst out laughing at his choice of word. I slowly turn to look at Ryoh, his face is also distorted in attempt to hold his laughter back and that makes it even harder for me to hold the laughter in check…

_**Keigo is using the same word as Sakaki-sensei, seriously! Sakaki-sensei always says something along the line of "proceed" at the beginning of every training session! BWAHAHAHAHA!**_

I burst out laughing when Sakaki-sensei's face suddenly pops up into my head as I notice the stare from Keigo. "What's so funny, arn?" My cousin stares at me suspiciously, whereas Yuushi chuckles and Ryoh starts snickering.

Hey, at least two of the boys understand what I'm talking about!

I collect myself and shrug with a straight face. "Nothing, I just thought of something funny, that's it." I grin innocently at his still suspicious stare. "What, don't you trust me, Kei-chan?" I grin wider at his scowl.

_CHA! Kasumi – 1, Keigo – 0! Take _that,_ cousin! I rock! WAHAHA!_

Sapphire blue eyes like mine glare at me slightly before he clears his throat and turns back to his food. "Little brat," he mutters under his breathe.

"I resent that comment! I'm taller than Gakkun, dammit!" I protest heatedly. I bristle at my cousin's telltale smirk that signifies that he's making fun of me! "Atobe Keigo!"

Keigo reaches out and flicks my forehead. "Eat your food, brat. You need food to grow taller." He says casually and helps himself to his portion, leaving me to glare at him.

_**RAWR! I'd so get you back! I won't let you go for this one, Atobe Keigo, cousin or not! **_

"Kasumi-hime," Yuushi's smooth purr snaps me out of my murderous thoughts of a certain captain from Hyoutei's boy tennis team. "You're heading back to Osaka this weekends, no?" He asks me with a slight smirk on his face.

I blink at him. "How did you know?" I ask the genius bemusedly. "Did Keigo tell you?" I look at both of them with narrowed eyes.

The Hyoutei's genius raises his hand in defense. "Now, now, Kasumi-hime, I only asked Atobe what's his plan for the weekends, and from the sound it doesn't include you so was it wrong of me to assume you are going somewhere that he can't accompany you?" He smirks as he notices his logic hits home.

_Damn that guy for being right all the time! And he's still sexy even when he's cocky!_

…Get lost, conscience. NOW!

I sigh and shrug. "Yeah, Keiji nii-san wants me to visit him this weekend." I give my cousin an amused look at the slight fear in his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me? I'm sure he'd _**love**_ to see you too." I ask Keigo innocently.

My second older brother, Kutsuryuu Keiji, is nicknamed 'Dark King' by other family members because of his manipulative mind. However, the funny thing is that he's a_ hell lot_ more threatening because he's_ always _smiling!

I thought that Keiji nii-san would be the one taking over the Kutsuryu enterprise and Kenji nii-san would be taking over the dojo since he has more attitudes for dealing with dojo… However, it seems that Keiji nii-san managed to talk Kenji nii-san into accepting the enterprise so that Keiji nii-san would be able to take the dojo instead!

**WAH! I don't want to suffer this weekend alone with the 'dark King'! I shall drag you to suffer with me, Keigo! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

My cousin shudders slightly. "Oshitari would do the honor in my place." He says quickly without giving a chance for Yuushi to argue. "I have important appointments to attend." He smirks at the Hyoutei's genius slightly agitated look.

I turn to give Yuushi the biggest puppy stare I can muster. "Really, Yuushi? Would you accompany me to Osaka this weekend? Thank you so much!" I say happily and do a mental victory dance in my head as I see Yuushi's acceptance of his fate.

_Hell yeah! Now we've got another sacrifice to share our pain! CHA!_

Yuushi sighs in defeat. "I'd gladly accompany you, Kasumi-hime." He smirks at Keigo. "After all, it means more of a pretty girl's company and less of Atobe's." He smirks wider at my cousin's scowl and Ryoh and my snickers.

As much as I love Keigo or as much as the Regulars respect him, Ryoh, Yuushi and I have the _**greatest**_ pleasure of getting him back when we have a chance to!

Keigo glares at all of us. "You're not to touch Ore-sama's cousin, Oshitari." He says frigidly, and I roll my eyes at his over-protectiveness. "Ore-sama is trusting you to take care of her when ore-sama is not around, is that clear?" He demands sharply.

Yuushi raises his hand to mock-salute the 'Ice King' of Hyoutei. "Yes, Atobe, I will take care of Kasumi-hime." He smirks slyly at me when Keigo is not looking… That pervert…

_**I'm sure my weekend is going to be **_**very**_** interesting in Osaka with Yuushi… Hehehehehe…**_

**

* * *

Shitenhouji school, Osaka, Saturday 2PM…**

…**Why am I here again? Simple, Oshitari Yuushi drags me here!**

"Yuushi, what are we doing here?" I ask sweetly and grin as the genius of Hyoutei shudders visibly. "You told my brother we are going somewhere in city, no?" I press on.

After arriving in Osaka with Yuushi last night, Keiji nii-san lives up to his nickname and, to my utmost amusement and Yuushi's horror, decided to 'have fun' terrorizing my male friend as soon as when he saw Yuushi. Well, what can I say? I always have fun whenever Keiji nii-san takes on the role of 'oni-san'!

(**AN: I'm playing around with word here. 'Oni' in Japanese means 'devil'!)**

Yuushi adjusts his glasses calmly. "Why, Kasumi-hime, I thought you would've enjoy this school drama's club play. After all, some of the Shitenhouji tennis members are in it." He smirks at me surprised look. "In fact, Kenya, Chitose and Ishida-san are in it." He says and continues to read off the pamphlet.

I extend my hand towards him. "Can I see that?" I ask and mutter my thanks when he gives me the pamphlet about the play. "Hmmm… 'Fool for love'?" I read the title of the play with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, now this doesn't sound like something the tennis team members would do…" I chuckle amusedly at the thought of Shitenhouji boys doing a _**dramatic play.**_

_**Oh well, it's not our loss! We get to see Senri and Kenya and Gin-san in costumes! MWAHAHAHA! BLACKMAIL! CHA!**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending Shitenhouji drama club's annual play." The moderator announces as the light slowly dims. I straighten up in my seat. "This afternoon we proudly present you a drama 'Fool for love'. We hope you will enjoy this play."

I take one last glance at the pamphlet. Kenya would play Eddie, the main protagonist, two girls from drama club will act as May his 'lover' and 'Countess', Senri will act as Martin and Gin-san will act as the 'old man', Eddie's 'father'… I snicker slightly at the thought of Gin-san and the old man's role…

_Gin-san is only a high school third year, but I _know_ a lot of people think him older than his age all right! Some times I even doubt his age from his level of maturity and his way of speaking!_

However, as soon as the play starts, I feel as if I'm being hit by hailstorm…

The play focus on power struggle, masculinity and love as desire and repulsion, but that's not what got me stunned… It's the fact that the play reminds me of _my_ situation with Niou _and_ Kenya…

**It's true that I know Kenya first, and I know that I like him… But that's before I've met Niou. I never feel the insecurity of getting hurt or reject when I'm with Kenya, but in the same time I start to feel a little something more than companion with Niou… Three of us are struggling with two others involve in this… **

Isn't that great? I'm watching my romantic life plays out in front of me!

There is a part in the play where 'May' speaks to 'Eddie' that hits me the hardest. And it doesn't help as much because both of them are facing the audience when she says "I get sick every time you come around. I get sick when you leave. You're like a disease to me. Besides, you got no right being jealous of me after all that bullshit I've been through with you!"

_Oh God, I hope this play ends soon…_

I've never agreed more with mini Kasumi. I hope this play ends soon so I can get the hell out of here! I don't want to be reminded of what's going on with my life right now!

However, the play drags on for what I've felt like the longest time of my life. But as soon as the play is over, I walk out of the auditorium hurriedly with Yuushi in tow and head straight to the big tree near the tennis courts. "Thank God that play is over…" I sit down under the shade and look up at the staring genius of Hyoutei. "What?"

Dark eyes look at me with something akin to comprehension in his eyes. "Should I give you some time by yourself?" He purrs gently. "You look really pale, Kasumi-hime." He crouches down slightly in front of me.

I would have jump up and whoop in joy if not for the fact that I'm too mentally exhausted. "I really would like to be alone for a while, please. Thank you, Yuushi." I say gratefully and close my eyes tiredly. I can hear soft footsteps and rustles as Yuushi moves away to give me time alone.

_**Thank God for sending Oshitari Yuushi to be born on this planet and make him studies at Hyoutei! I freaking love his observant nature!**_

I know I have to do something about Kenya and Niou's matters… I can't pick both of them, and it's not fair if I'm going to give them hopes and drag them on like this without choosing either one, too… And I sure as hell can't talk to my brothers or Keigo about this…

_Knowing them, they'd probably lock us up in the tower away from all those sexy boys! RAWR! THERE'S NO WAY I'D LET THEM LOCK ME UP!_

I shove mini Kasumi in to my mind firmly before letting my thoughts wander to things I've been through with Oshitari Kenya and Niou Masaharu… I first thought I would definitely pick Kenya over Niou any day because I've known Kenya for a long time, and we've been through so much together… It's natural I'd think of Kenya first after all the blood, sweat and tears we shared during middle school, no?

But then Niou Masaharu shows up into my life… He's like a whirlwind, a forever quick-paced illusion that tricks my mind… I won't lie and say I don't feel any attractions for him, but I can't and _**don't**_ want to think of what would happen if I choose him…

**There's already a worst-case scenario situation plays out in my mind if I choose Kenya. Do I even need to explain what **_**could **_**and **_**would**_** happen if I pick Niou?**

…A hell break loose, that's exactly what's going to happen if I choose…

Soft rustles and footsteps approach me so I open my eyes. I look up and widen my eyes slightly as it's none other than Oshitari Kenya, still in his play's costume, approaching me. "Hey, Mi-chan," He smiles slightly. "Yuushi told me I could find you here." He adds at my stare.

I feel my eyebrow twitching furiously…_** Oshitari Yuushi is going to have his training menu quadruple, I'll make sure of that!**_ "That idiot…" I mutter in annoyance and sigh. "I'd love to hate your cousin for telling you, but if I do I'd be the only sane one in Hyoutei." I chuckle dryly.

Kenya chuckles amusedly. "Can I sit with you?" He asks softly, still looking at me. I just nod at his question. "Thanks," he murmurs before sitting down beside me, his warmth seeping into my side where he sits.

…I know that he knows I'm disturbed by something… But knowing Kenya, he won't press unless he thinks I need to talk about it… It makes me feel super guilty…

Instead of comfortable silence, awkward silence looms over both of us. It feels like we are both strangers again, and I don't like… No, I HATE the feeling of that. Kenya has never done anything wrong to be at the end of my silence treatment, dammit! What the hell am I doing?!

Exhaling loudly and squishing my bloody pride, I speak up first to break the silence. "I'm just tired…" I say softly, but I know Kenya hears every thing I'm saying. "School work, family, friends, manager's job… They are driving me exhausted." I chuckle dryly. "I thought I would get to relax here in Osaka but Keiji nii-san pulls a stunt as usual… And the play just now didn't really help at all even though it's a great play and you guys did great… I still feel the pressure…" I lean back against the big tree.

The speed-star of Naniwa ponders silently for a while. This is the rare, serious and silent side of him that not many people would get to see. But once he gets serious, it means you better listen to him or it would be your loss.

_**That is another reason why I have some special feeling for Oshitari Kenya. I know he will be serious when I need him to be the most, and he'd do anything in his power to help me when I need him to.**_

"You don't have to tell me everything, Kasumi." Kenya's deep voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "If you are feeling too stressed out, then some times silence is the best cure, isn't it?" He smiles slightly at me when I turn to look at him. "I won't talk until you want me to, but I will sit with you. How does that sound?" He asks gently and pats my head.

I lean in to his warmth. "Thanks, that'd be great." I smile gratefully and close my eyes again. "So tired…" I murmur.

To my surprise (and mini Kasumi's delight) Kenya guides my head gently to his strong shoulder. "If you're tired, then take a nap. I'll wake you up after a bit, ok?" He smiles soothingly.

God, I don't know what I did in my past life to have Kenya as a friend, but I'm sure as hell not complaining!

_Heh, fickle much? But you can have Niou as a passionate fling and Kenya as a real deal, boss. Your call, you know that?_

I groan inwardly at my inner's thought. "I don't want to hurt them…" I murmur softly and let the soothing darkness envelops me into its embrace.

_**I'm content with staying like this for a while… After all, who knows when this peace is going to last?**_

**

* * *

(Kenya's POV)**

I sigh softly as I feel Kasumi's breath becoming more and more even as she falls asleep. I glance at her sleeping face and smile gently. "You don't know the things you do to me…" I whisper.

I remember the first time we met. Shiraishi was in the same homeroom as her and he introduced both of us. Despite that, we hit off quickly and became close friends not before long. I'd proudly say I'm even closer to her than other boys in the team. But of course, that excludes Zaizen and Shiraishi…

Kutsuryu Kasumi is definitely not those fake kind of girls who would pretend to do things just to get closer to the popular member of opposite sex. She proves that with her razor tongue when some girls pissed her off in front of the boys just for attention. I remember those girls ran away crying with her looking rather smug…

And then I met her older 'satan and demon' twin brothers, Kutsuryu Kenji and Keiji. Yes, they are very protective of her and they fought against the idea so viciously when Coach Watanabe proposed her to become the tennis' club's manager. I'm grateful that Kasumi didn't back down against her brothers, because the time with her as a manager was one of the best memories for me.

…Then along come her cousin, Atobe Keigo, the Ice Emperor of Hyoutei…

To say that they share no similarity will be an understatement, but it never fails to amuse me when Yuushi told me what happened at the practice when Kasumi exploded and snapped at all of them… Fiery and sweet, a big contradiction but that's just the way she is.

_That's one of the reasons why I fell in love with her…_

I know that if I want her then I should hurry, but there are _always_ obstacles in the form of either Hyoutei guys or her brothers. Some times it annoys me to no end but I can't do anything about it. I'd be that way too if she's my family member.

…And then there's the biggest obstacle of all… Niou Masaharu, the trickster of Rikkai Dai tennis team…

To say that I dislike him will be an understatement. Nobody who goes to Rikkai doesn't know about his reputation as a player. He breaks hearts and pulls pranks, and it worries me since now he has his eyes set out for Kasumi… I don't want to see her sad.

_**I want to give her the best I can offer… I want her to be happy, and I want to offer her that happiness she deserves.**_

I snap out of my thoughts as she stirs slightly. "Hn…" She groans and slowly opens her eyes. "Kenya?" She calls softly.

I shift a little so she would be more comfortable. "Hey, it's not even half an hour yet." I chuckles slightly as she closes her eyes again.

"I had the weirdest dream ever… I had this dream where I'm in the middle and you and Niou are doing tug-o-war using me…" She mumbles and snuggles closer. "Stupid dream."

I feel myself stiffen at the mention of Niou… He even haunts her in her dream? That damn bastard, I'm going to fight him back… I'm going to tell her…

I lean my forehead against her and stare her in the eyes as soon as she opens those orbs upon my touch. "Kasumi," I say solemnly. "There is going to be a friendly match between Rikkai and Shitenhouji. I will be playing doubles one with Zaizen. It's highly likely that we will be put against Niou and Yagyuu, the platinum pair… They are going to be tough opponents, that's for sure…"

"I never heard about that…" She mutters with slight annoyance. "Keigo didn't tell me again…"

I chuckle at her annoyed expressions. "Yes, but that's not about it." I look at her seriously. "Kasumi, can you be there to support me?" I ask with soft, but firm voice despite her surprise at my change in attitude. "I will not give Niou an excuse to hurt you, that's why I'm challenging him. But in the end it will still be your choice as to whom you choose." I offer her a small smile at her hesitation.

Sapphire eyes show her reluctance, but I don't blame her. "I don't know…" She mumbles, uncertain of what to say. "I wish I can just choose, Kenya, but it's not that simple."

I smile. "I understand, Kasumi. You don't have to decide right now. Take your time, all right?" I pull away and get up. I offer her my hand. "Let's go before Yuushi starts thinking pervert stuff, shall we?" I joke to lighten the mood.

She laughs, and I feel my heart soar. "Sure, let's get going then." She takes my hand and smiles so sweetly. "Thanks, Kenya."

"No problem," I scratch the back of my neck and grin when I feel her squeezing my hand slightly. "Let's go then." I gently pull her along.

…**I will not let her be hurt by anyone. I will protect her, even if she does not choose me. I don't mind watching her being happy with someone else from afar, as long as she is happy with the person.**

**That's exactly why I'm not going to let Niou have his way so easily. I will challenge him with everything I can do in my power. I'll make sure of that.**

* * *

…**I'm writing this at the airport. Don't ask me why, the idea just came to me of how to write Kenya for this chapter so I start typing…**

**Thank you Apple Co. for inventing MacBook! It lasts for a hell long time! (My old laptop doesn't even last for one and a half hour, and it's always with virus for some reason!)**

**But yeah… I try to make it different from the usual sweetness of Kenya and Kasumi's moment. Now it's more serious… Well, kinda anyway. I don't know! GAH!**

**Blame the lack of sleep… Zzzz….**

**Ahem, yes, you know the drill. Reviews make me happy and inspire me to continue sooner. So please do review, ne? XD**

**Oh yeah, next one-shot I'm going to do a sequel to Yuushi's! I'd probably work on Ryouga after his and then I would do a Shiraishi's sequel/prequel… How does that sound? **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Cers.**


	12. Fun in the sun? Righttttt

**I'm back! **

**I've no excuse for being gone for a long time. But having my parents hounding me at every single thing I do instead of being happy with me with my romantic life sure killed my brain, thus explain why the writer's block was torturing me with its presence for a while.**

**Anyway, before I go off to sulk in the corner for the next one-shot's idea, here's the next chapter! A day with Niou-kun! XD**

**This is for all of you! I thank you for all the favorite's adds and all of you who have faith in me and stick by reading this story. My utmost gratitude for every one of you.**

**I hope you'd enjoy this. And the more reviews mean the sooner this story will come to the end, ne?

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Fun in the Sun?**

**Friday, Hyoutei Gakuen High School's boys tennis court, 5PM…**

I glower as my cousin parades himself proudly around the area. I glower harder when he flips his hair more often as the screams increase in their intensity. "I swear your past life was a peacock. You're bloody damn good at copying their behaviors." I deadpan and ignore Keigo's death glare aiming at me.

Take _that_, Keigo! I can get you bad! CHA!

He scowls and lifts a hand to pinch my cheek gently. "Just because you're jealous of Ore-sama's generosity to others doesn't mean you have to act bratty, arn?" He teases with a smirk. "If I'm a peacock then you're like a spoiled puppy, brat."

…_**Damn him for using that 'I'm-talking-to-a-spoiled-brat-so-I-have-to-be-mature' tone of voice! It makes us the spoiled sister and him the 'nice' brother!**_

I pout. "At least a puppy is better than peacock." I gloat and skip forward happily, ignoring my cousin's warning stare. "After all, puppies are more adorable and you can cuddle them."

My cousin sighs and increases his pace to catch up with me. "Remind me never to feed you chocolate cake before practice ever again." He mutters. "Hey, Kasumi, you're coming over for dinner tonight at my house, aren't you?" He asks as we continue forward.

I nod. "Yup, Father and both nii-san can't make it though… So it's just your family and me." I shrug nonchalantly. "I don't mind, though. Uncle Kirie and Auntie Elizabeth just adore me." I give my cousin a sweet smile as he scowls.

**Take **_**that,**_** Kei-chan! Your parents spoiled me rotten whenever I'm over to your place! MWAHAHAHA!**

"Brat," The King of Hyoutei mutters. Snapping his fingers, Keigo turns to the Hyoutei Regulars. "Oshitari, you're in charge for making sure clean-up duties are done today! Shishido, when you're done with cooling down go and make sure those freshmen cool down properly! Ootori, Mukahi and Wakashi, you three help with cleaning up! Kabaji, put Kasumi's and my bags in the car!" He shouts out strings of commands as he ushers me towards the limousine with Atobe family's crest on it.

…See what I mean by the fact that Keigo _needs_ to get his ego deflates?

It doesn't take long for Keigo and I to arrive at the Atobe's mansion. This place is somehow my second home because Keigo and I are closer in age (much to my brothers' dismay). Therefore, I'm pretty much the Atobe's 'little girl' (much to Keigo's dismay and my amusement as Keigo's parents fuss over me whenever I'm around).

"Welcome home, Keigo-bocchama, Kasumi-jousama." The workers and a butler at the front door greet us as we step out of the car… Hell, even my house isn't this bad!

I roll my eyes as Keigo smirks at the greetings. "Are Father and Mother back?" My cousin asks with slight arrogance in his voice.

"Yes, bocchama, they are in the living room, entertaining a guest." The butler bows in respect.

"Well, that would give some time for us to prepare ourselves." Keigo turns around, grabs my hand and proceeds to drag me after him into the mansion. "Go take a bath, brat." He smirks down at me after he shoves me into my room at the Atobe's mansion, his blue eyes sparkling teasingly.

I glower at him. "You stink worst, prat. You're the one who ran around soaking with sweat like a pig, but I didn't." I wiggle my eyebrow at him as I dodge his 'hair-ruffle' attack. "You suck!" I laugh and run into the bathroom.

_**HA! That's 1-0 to Kasumi! You're so going to lose, Atobe Keigo! I'm the best! You need to learn who's the boss! BE AWED BY MY MAGNIFICENCE AND BEAUTY! MWAHAHA! **_

Having a cousin like Atobe Keigo has its perks and losses at the same time, but I love Keigo nonetheless. True, he seems like too much to handle at times, but he's fiercely protective when it comes to whatever or whomever he deems as his.

…Mind you, the teacher who picked on me when I was in grade school still can't find a new job thanks to Keigo!

After a nice, warm bath I change into somewhat casual attire consisting of baby blue button-up shirt and black jeans for dinner with the Atobes. Keigo's mother, Auntie Elizabeth, practically tackles me into a hug as soon as she sees me. "Kasumi-chan, you've gotten so much cuter!" She squeals in delight and tightens her hold.

_Can't breath! NEED AIR! CHOKE!_

"Darling, you're killing her." Keigo's father, Uncle Kirie, says amusedly as he pries her deadly grip on me loose. "It's good to see you again, Kasumi-chan." He smiles kindly at me. "But yes, Elizabeth is right, you've gotten prettier."

I grin. "Thank you, Uncle Kirie, Auntie Elizabeth." I send frowning Keigo a subtle wink as his parents shower me with attentions. I grin wider as he frowns deeper.

**I told ya puppy rocks! BWAHAHA! PUPPIES ARE BETTER THAN PEACOCKS!**

I love coming over to the Atobes whenever I have a chance. It's not as if I prefer coming over to my cousin's place instead of dinner with my family, though! It's just the fact that Father can be busy and some time a change in environment can be refreshing, you know?

"How's Ryujin-sama doing?" Uncle Kirie asks me over dinner.

I smile at the question. "Father went abroad to Australia. Kenji nii-san is going berserk over our HQ in Osaka because of the budget, and Keiji nii-san is busy with the upcoming tournament between dojos." I giggle as I think about my family.

My uncle chuckles amusedly at my answer. "I see…" He murmurs before giving me an unreadable look. "What about Dorothea? Have you heard from her?"

I stiffen at the mention of my mother's name. I can say that I'm not very close to my mother. My brothers aren't so close to her, either. She filed a divorce with Father as soon as I turned three, saying that she doesn't care about her own children and Father can take care of us. Would you be close to someone who doesn't even care about you? I don't think so.

I frown into my plate. "I've not heard from her at all, uncle." I reply stiffly. Jeez, my appetite is ruined because of the woman's name. Damn it!

"Kasumi-chan, I know you don't get along with her well, but she's still your mother, dear." Auntie Elizabeth sighs softly and gives me a gentle look. "I understand how you feel, though. My sister can be very self-centered some times."

"Are you saying I'm selfish, sister dear?" A soft, melodious voice floats into the dining room. I tense up as the beautiful newcomer sits down at the table with us, directly opposite of me. She has long, black hair with alluring sapphire blue eyes. She's beautiful and can easily be mistaken as a top model if she walks down the street in Tokyo.

She's my mother, auntie Elizabeth's sister, Dorothea Kirkland.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what you meant?" Dorothea raises an elegant eyebrow at Auntie Elizabeth. "Are you implying that I'm selfish?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Auntie replies smoothly. "I thought you've left, Dorothea."

The black-haired woman shrugs nonchalantly. "I was going to, but then I heard some workers saying that my dearest daughter is here so I thought I might as well see how pretty she's become before I leave." Her sapphire blue eyes give me an once-over. "Hmm… Still look like her father, I see… Good thing she's got my eyes, all the boys are probably fighting over those doe-like look, no?"

_**OOH! That did it! I **_**hate **_**pretending to be that innocent type just to get a guy's attention, mind you! **_

Pretending to be innocent when I'm pulling a prank and pretending to be innocent to get an opposite sex's attention is different, mind you! And I'm sure as hell not the latter type!

I put my dining utensils down quietly before raising my eyes to stare back at my 'mother'. "I believe that has nothing to do with you, ma'am." I say with a practiced politeness in my voice. Turning to my uncle and auntie, I dip my head respectfully. "Thank you for dinner, uncle Kirie, auntie Elizabeth. I'm afraid I don't feel very well tonight. I'd like to go home, if you don't mind. Kenji nii-san is probably home right now, and I don't want to keep him waiting." I smile slightly.

My uncle frowns slightly but nods. "Keigo," he turns to his son.

My cousin nods and stands up. "I'll take you to the car, come." He holds out his hand towards me. "Please excuse us," Keigo inclines his head slightly at our elders before tugging me along with him.

_**My mother has left Father since I was young… I still see her occasionally, of course. But even though Father doesn't say anything bad about her, I can't help but not liking her… She is a selfish woman, that's all I can say about her.**_

Father was upset when she filed the divorce, but he was more than happy to raise me and my two brothers on his own while balancing out the corporation and the dojo at the same time… I am proud of being my father's daughter, I can say that proudly!

"You are upset." Keigo states as we walk towards the car at the front porch.

I roll my eyes at him. "Thanks for the brilliant observation, captain obvious." I mutter sarcastically and merely grin at his sharp glare shooting my way. "Don't worry about it, yeah? If you let me make fun of you for the next whole week I'd definitely cheer up." I snicker at his incredulous look.

He glowers at me. "Brat," he mutters. Keigo's sapphire eyes look at me affectionately as he pats my head. "Go home and rest up, brat. It has been a long day." He pushes me gently towards the car.

Aww… I just love this side of Keigo! Caring and affectionate, not the prissy, holier-than-thou attitude he always shows in school and outside!

I give my cousin a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I look up at him.

He smirks. "Ore-sama is busy tomorrow but ore-sama shall be gracing you with his presence on Sunday. See you then, brat." He pats my head again and gives me a light shove. "Now go," he urges on gently.

I climb into the car. The butler shuts the car's door after me and the limousine pulls out of the main entrance of the Atobe's mansion. I watch the scenery around me passing by and let my thoughts wander back to my family…

Yes, my family members are all male. Our household doesn't really have that much of a female's influence since my mother's departure therefore I sometimes act more boyish than the other girls my age. Even so, Father has never try to find another wife, even though my brothers and I told him he could do so if it'd bring him happiness…

My brothers and I know the reason why Father never had another after our mother… Father cares about us and never wants us to get hurt like when our mother left again.

Silver-blue flashes pass me when the limousine stops at the traffic. I blink and straighten myself as I recognize the owner of that hair color. "What is Niou doing around here by himself?" I murmur curiously and let my eyes follow him.

_Since you want to know that much, why don't you just follow him?_

Ooh, for once I agree with mini-Kasumi's suggestion!

"I'll get out here." I tell the driver and grin mischievously.

The driver sputters "But Kasumi-jousama, Keigo-bocchama-!"

I wave him off. "What Keigo doesn't know won't hurt him. But if he asked, please tell Keigo I force you to pull over or something. Thank you!" I quickly get off the limousine and join the pedestrians crossing the streets.

**I'll be in SO much trouble with Keigo later. But oh well, right now I don't think I can bring myself to care that much!**

I look at the crowd around me and feel my anticipation rising when I see the spiky silver-blue hair of the familiar trickster of Rikkai Dai turning the corner. I quickly break into a sprint to follow him to the next street. "Niou!" I shout.

The infamous trickster stops on his track and turns around to face me. He raises an eyebrow in surprise as he sees me. "Well, it seems that today is my lucky day!" He drawls with a smirk. "And just when I was thinking about you, too."

I roll my eyes at his attitude. "Stuff it, Niou. You're starting to make me regret taking a detour instead of going home." I eye him curiously. "What are you doing in this area all by yourself?"

He smirks and shrugs. "Now, now, you're making me feel so special, babe. You're taking a detour instead of going home when you saw me?" He leans forward and stares me in the eyes. "I'm glad." He whispers at my left ear, sending a tingle running down my spine. I can feel my face heating up too.

_**CODE RED! NIOU IS TURNING ON HIS CHARMS! AND IT'S FREAKING WORKING ON US!**_

I fight down that tingle and step slightly backward to create distance between us. I give him a slight glare at his smirk. "Whatever, I think I'm just going to go home. Have a good night, Niou." I huff.

Big, calloused hand reaches out and grabs my arm gently. "Hey, now, you wanna go home right? I'll take you then." He tugs my wrist gently. His silver-blue eyes are sparkling with amusement as he stares as me. "I'm not in a hurry to do my errand and I'd rather see to it that you're home safe, love." He turns to walk along the street.

I frown at him but let him tug me along nonetheless. "If you take me to any weird place instead of my house, I'm going to murder you." I warn him and let him guide me through the crowd.

His laughter is the only response I hear. "I won't soil your reputation then, princess." He drawls smoothly.

Somewhere along our way, his hand is now holding mine. What surprises me isn't the fact that I'm not protesting or maiming him right now. But what surprises me is that I like the feeling of his hand around mine…

_Well, that's an improvement there, no? From the beginning you wouldn't even let Niou within your 3 meters radius! He's pretty interesting to be around, too, don't you think, boss?_

I shake off mini Kasumi in my head as I notice my surroundings. Correction, VERY familiar surrounding of the park nears my apartment. "How do you know where I live, Niou?" I ask curiously. "I remember you were waiting on the road towards my place last White Day as well."

Niou grins mischievously. "Well, you see, our tennis team has a good source of information for everything from Renji. However, I had to exchange something with him to get that information." He guides me towards the exit of the park. "That's how I know about your current address. I didn't ask Renji for your address in Osaka yet, though." He smirks wider at my warning glare.

**If he's going to start stalking me to where I live, I'm going to tell Seiichi-san to get him off my back! Telling Keiji nii-san that I have a stalker for him to deal with sounds INCREDIBLY tempting too! **

I snap out of my musing on how to torture Niou Masaharu when we stop in front of my apartment building. "Here we are, love." He gestures towards the building. "Anything else you'd like this lowly servant of yours to do, princess?" Niou asks. His eyes give me an amused, teasing look.

I find myself giving him an amused smile back. "Well, I'm feeling rather generous. What would you, kind sir, like as a reward for being such a _brilliant_ escort? See it as my thanks to your kindness." I raise an eyebrow at him rather challengingly.

Surprise flashes pass those silver-blue orbs before turning into an intense gleam. I feel my heart thumping faster inside my chest at the predatory look he's giving me. Yes, this is one of the reasons why I'm starting to have more interests in Niou Masaharu. It's the thrill he gives me when he rises to my challenge, and vice versa.

True, Kenya makes me feel safe and secure, but once in a while I guess it'd be more fun to play on the bad side of things too. And Niou can give me just that…

The trickster of Rikkai Dai smirks as he moves closer. "I'd like you to spend an afternoon with me tomorrow, love. Would that be too much to ask from you?" He leans forward until his hair is touching my forehead. "Are you scared of this big, bad wolf now?" He drops his voice to a purr.

_The number you dialed, AKA mini Kasumi, cannot be reached at the moment. Please try again later after she wakes up from the delicious heart attack that comes in the form of Niou Masaharu!_

"When and where should I meet you?" I mentally pat myself on the back as I manage to keep my voice straight as I stare him in the eyes.

He smirks. "I'll meet you at the playground in this park around 12pm then." He jabs his thumb towards the park near my apartment building. "How's that sound?"

I flash him a smile. "Sounds great. Good night, Masaharu. I'll see you tomorrow."

Niou… _Masaharu_ raises my hand to his lips and kisses it. "I'm already having a great night thanks to you, love. You have a good night yourself." He backs away slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow. And oh," he turns around as if remembers something. "Bring a swimming suit, all right?" He smirks at my confused look. "We're going to the beach tomorrow, babe." He chuckles and walks off, leaving me to gape after him.

**WAIT, WHAT! We're going to the beach tomorrow with Niou?

* * *

**

**The next day, at the beach…**

Somehow Niou managed to drag me to the beach with him… Yes, I did try talking him out of it, dammit! But that guy just laughed at me and pushed me on the train with him. The next thing I know was bam! We're at the beach!

_Ooh, this would be _WAY_ much better if we have a camera with us. Wait a second, is that who I think he is? KYAAAAAA!_

"What's up?" Niou saunters up from behind me as the person in front of me and I stop and blink at each other. The trickster of Rikkai Dai chuckles amusedly. "Well, this is why I was late, Sanada. I was waiting for her." He drawls at the vice captain of Rikkai's boys' tennis team in front of me smugly.

RAWRRR! Remind me to kill this damn trickster later! I'm taking back whatever good things I've said about him! Damn him and his trickster ways!

"Kutsuryuu, does Atobe know you're here?" Genichirou asks with a slight frown.

I shrug carelessly. "Who cares? Keigo is busy today anyway. He's not my father. I don't have to report him everything I do, no?" I pat Gen-chan on the shoulder. "Cheer up, Gen-_chan_. You came to the beach to have fun, so go have fun!" I beam as the stoic fukubuchou of Rikkai team twitches.

**HA! I'm so good at riling Genichirou up! See Keigo, you're not the only one who gets on Sanada Genichirou's nerves!**

Niou snickers from behind me. "Well then, let's go meet the others. This way, love." He ushers me away from Gen-chan towards where the other Rikkai regulars are.

"Nee-san!" Akaya runs up to me with a bright smile. He then tackles me into a hug. "I didn't know you're going to be here with us today!" I almost squeal at the cuteness of the so-call 'devil' of the Rikkai team. I cannot see any devil side in him!

_**What the hell were those people thinking when they start calling Akaya 'devil', huh? They need to get their eyes check! Akaya is too cute to be a devil! Well, cute Chibi Devil maybe… But so what if he hurts people on courts? That means those people lack practice if they get hurt!**_

_(A/N: I really don't think that's the point here…)_

I pat his head gently. "Well, Aka-chan, I'm here!" I grin back at my baby brother's smile. "And we're going to have fun!"

"Yeah!" He cheers happily.

"Akaya," Seiichi-san approaches us with a smile that somehow makes me shudder involuntarily. _What the?_ "I need you to do some training." The pretty buchou smiles wider, and I can feel my little brother shuddering from beside me. "I'm sorry, Kasumi-san. I need to borrow Akaya from you for a bit. I'll return him after he finished his training schedule."

I can only nod at that scary smile. "Well, work hard, ne, Aka-chan?" I pat Akaya's curls before forcing myself to walk towards the beach umbrella where the trickster is sitting under.

Niou smiles up at me. "Well, care to join me, darling?" He pats the space beside him. "I'd really love your company."

I sit down. "You're not going into the sea." I hug my knees against my chest and stare at him. "You're supposed to go into the sea when you come to the beach, _Masaharu_." I raise an eyebrow at him.

Take that! That's Kasumi – one and Niou – zero!

He gives me an intense stare that makes me blush. "Really now? Are you sure you're ok with me seeing you _wet_ again, love?" He drawls out the word.

_**KYAAA! BLOODY PERVERT!**_

I can't help myself but blush furiously. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you." I huff and cross my arms over my chest. Turning away from him, I will myself to calm down.

…Damn,

"Hey," Niou's low voice calls me out of my trance. "Kasumi, look at me." It takes me all of my willpower to calm my heartbeat down at his voice calling my name.

Snap yourself out of it, Kutsuryuu!

I turn to look at him. "What is it, Niou?" I try to ask as nonchalantly as I can.

Long, calloused finger tilts my chin upward and I find myself looking at him straight in the eyes. Bright silver-blue eyes stare at me so seriously I find my breath taken away. "Tell me, babe," he whispers huskily. "What happened last night before you met me?"

My eyes widen in surprise at his question. "What?"

"You heard me." He lets go of my chin. "You looked somewhat disturbed last night when you came up to me. You thought you were being your normal self with all that high-and-mighty attitude when I riled you up, but I saw through that, love." He regards me with a cool stare.

I turn away from him. Somehow I'm glad that he notices what was wrong with me last night, but a part of me still don't really want to tell him every thing about my life yet… Not until I can see that I can really trust my feelings with him… Not until he proves to me that I can…

_Yeah, but how are you going to do that if you never give him a chance to? You know it, boss. You need to open up and give him a chance!_

…For once mini-Kasumi makes sense and I think I agreed with her… Somewhat.

_HEY! You're so mean now! Hmph! I wonder what Kenya and Masaharu see in you…_

I sigh and shove my conscience away to the back of my mind. "It was a family issue… My mother showed up, that was pretty much what happened." I stare at the crashing waves absentmindedly. "I never like her. She has caused my family nothing but pain because her selfishness." I glower at nothing in particular as childhood memories of my mother flash through my head. "She sometimes brought her newest 'boy toy' to come and visit us when I was young. It was painful to watch, especially when I could see Father was deeply upset by her visit. She had no rights to come waltzing back to the place she has left. She had _absolutely _no rights to bring in her 'fling' to our home!" I hiss disdainfully.

Silence reigns over both of us. I stare at the waves crashing against the shore, unable to look at the silver-blue haired male beside me in the eyes. I hope he doesn't start pitying me now because even if he does, it won't make me feel any better…

To my surprise, the trickster of Rikkai Dai grasps my hand with his gently. "I don't pity you, if that's what you're worried about, darling." He looks me in the eyes. "I know how annoying it is to have someone pitying you when you least need them to." He smiles softly. "The last thing you need right now is my pity. However," he smiles a little wider. "Thank you for telling me, love."

I feel my heart doing a little back flip in my chest. "It's nothing." I murmur softly and look away, trying to fight a fierce blush down at the same time.

**Perhaps there's more to Niou Masaharu than I've thought when I first met him… I can really get to like this caring, gentle side of him that he shows around me. Even then, he keeps me on my toe. He's really a walking, living, breathing hunk of contradiction.**

_Aww, the boss is in LOVE! Niou isn't too bad compared to Kenya, you know!_

…Drop dead, stupid conscience.

"Well, with all that said and done…" Silver-blue eyes give me a mischievous look that makes me narrow my eyes instinctively. "I think you need to cool down, love." As fast as lightning, he pulls out something from behind his back and points at me.

And before I knew it, a blast of water hit me in the face!

_**DAMN NIOU! STUPID BLOODY TRICKSTER AND HIS WATER GUN!**_

I growl and wipe the droplets away from my face. "Niou…" I start, my eye twitching furiously at his damn smirk. "I'm _so_ going to wring your neck!" I speed after the trickster as he laughs and runs away. "Get back here!"

"Catch me if you can, darling!" He shouts playfully and waves his water gun around.

_**I swear, Niou Masaharu is going to be the death of me some day with his mood-swings and trickster ways! Even Kenya isn't **_**this**_** bad!**_

Guilt hits me like tons of bricks as soon as I think about Kenya. He warned me about Niou before but here I am having fun with the trickster of Rikkai Dai…

_Hey, Kenya isn't your boyfriend! Hell, he's not even your father! Who cares what he thinks? After all, you're a free lady to do as you please until the day you choose whether you want Kenya or Niou, aren't you?_

I chuckle lightly at my inner's opinion on the matter. It seems she's not as useless as I thought her to be… **sometimes**.

_HEY! You're so mean!_

"Are you all right, Kasumi-san?" Seiichi-san asks me with slight worry in his voice when I start chuckling to myself at my inner's tantrums.

I grin happily. "I couldn't be any better, Seiichi-san." I reply smiling with a mysterious tone underlying in my voice.

The pretty buchou of Rikkai frowns slightly before smiles as soon as he figured out the meaning behind my words. "I see…" He turns his gaze from me to glance at the tall form of Niou Masaharu playing around with Akaya not far away from us before looking back at me more teasingly. "I see…"

_**Well, 'I see' indeed, Seiichi-san. I've seen a new light to Niou Masaharu's personality today. And I'm swept away by this whole new side of him.**_

…_**And surprisingly, I don't think I quite mind that, either… Not at all…

* * *

**_

**YEAH! Finally I've finished this chapter after disappearing for a year and a bit more! Again, I can only apologise because college has been hectic with my changes in major, and especially with drama from my parents resulting in writer's block. Also, sorry for any grammatical errors in this! I proofread it to certain points but I'm sure there are mistakes that I didn't see.  
**

**Thank you for all of your support! I've been reading the reviews and got inspired to continue with this story even though I've been led astray to other anime such as Hitman Reborn, Bleach, etc. **

**I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this update so please review! Also, I won't mind your suggestion for the next one-shot pairing since seeing that I have a slightly higher chance to update that one compare to this story…**

**Until next time,**

**Cers.**


	13. A day in the Amusement Park

**I'm surprised with myself. I managed to get this story updated after who knows how long! WEE!**

**But I have to say I'm disappointed with the last chapter on the 'One shot collections' though… It seems like I'm not getting many feedbacks back from it. To tell you the truth, it discouraged me a little bit…**

**But oh well, whatever. I'll keep writing. It helps get my insanity out and keeps my English from developing backward. (It took me a WHOLE five minutes to find the word I was trying to say! And all I wanted to say was describing this girl as super fickle! GRR)**

**Hmm… I was drooling over the new Prince of Tennis game! This time, you get stranded on the island with the princes! You can order them around to ensure all of your survival. (Rub my hands together evilly) Hehehehe~**

**Also, I'm getting La Corda D'Oro 2f Encore on PSP! This is going to be the best birthday, EVER. XD Don't I just love it when a guy can play an instrument?**

**Onwards with the story! This chapter is dedicated to Kenya~!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A day in the Amusement Park with the Speed Star**

**A day after Kasumi went to the beach with Rikkai boys, Kutsuryu sibling's apartment, 10AM…**

Keigo scowls at my sheepish smile. "Don't give me that, brat! You're not off the hook this time!" He rounds on me with icy eyes. "What were you thinking, making the chauffeur dropping you off in the middle of the crowd at night, arn?" He frowns disapprovingly. "AND you were out with Rikkai _boys_ yesterday!"

Yep, apparently, the chauffeur from the other day told Keigo about me making him dropping me off… AND Genichirou obviously told my cousin about me going to the beach with them!

_RAWR! Our childhood friend is _so_ dead, sexy or not! He knew Keigo is going to get mad at us and he still went ahead and told our cousin! GRR!_

"Well, I'm still in one piece, aren't I?" I try to give him an appeasing grin, but shrink back into my seat when he scowls deeper. Well, I tried! "Keigo-nii, you know I can take care of myself." I pout dejectedly. "As much as I love you and the Regulars, I need to have a life of my own that doesn't revolve around you lot twenty four-seven too, aye?"

**If my life have to revolve around Keigo and the Regulars twenty four-seven, I may as well become a nun and die a virgin because there is no chance in hell they'll let me have a single bit of romance in my life! **

Keigo visibly bristles. "You just don't get it, don't you? Do you know how I'd feel if _anything_ at all happened to you?" He says in almost a snarl.

I stare into the blue eyes those are almost identical as mine. I smile affectionately as I notice the emotions in my cousin's eyes. _He really cares, that's why he's angry…_ "Keigo-nii, thank you for worrying about me." I hug him and chuckle as he stiffens slightly before relaxing. "I'll try my best not to worry you again."

Keigo sighs but hugs me back. "Just don't do it again, Kasumi." He murmurs against my hair. "You know your brothers and I'd go mad if anything happened to you." He pats my head gently.

Hmm… Keigo always smells nice… His cologne is a mixed of musk and something light and fresh with a 'bite' of somewhat bitter, frozen notes… It's the cologne that just screams 'Atobe Keigo'!

_**But I'd never want anything more from my cousin more than the way he is right now. True, we fight and bicker all the time, but I'm glad that Keigo always takes care of me in his own way, albeit somewhat eccentric or annoying!**_

"I know you would," I grin happily. "But that's because you guys love me, no?" I grin wider as my cousin scowls around a smile. "You guys would be lonely without me, admit it!" I say in a singsong voice.

_YOSH! We manage to deflect the Keigo-bomb! We're AWESOME! Take _that,_ people!_

"Brat," Keigo shakes his head amusedly. "You'd be in endless troubles without Ore-sama around. So be awed by my generosity, arn?" He laughs when I scoff at him.

DAMN YOU AND YOUR EGO, KEIGO! RAWR! You ARE such a peacock some times!

"Now that you're done preaching me, Kei-chan, what are you doing today?" I ask my cousin and ignore his glare at my use of his nickname. Keigo's glare doesn't work with me unless I did something _**very**_ terrible and I know I'm in the wrong!

"Ore-sama really detests that nickname from you." I discreetly roll my eyes as my cousin flips his hair absentmindedly. "Ore-sama knows he's been neglecting you so Ore-sama is here to take you to the amusement park!" He sweeps his arm to the side regally.

**I'm sorry, did you say 'amusement park'? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KEIGO?**

Keigo raises his eyebrow at me stylishly after seeing me gawking at him for a few minutes. "Ore-sama knows he's good looking, but gawking like that is not good for your IQ, arn?" He chuckles as I snap my mouth shut and glare at him.

I make a wild gesture with my hands. "Did you say amusement park? Who are you and what have you done with Keigo? Wait, did you kidnap my cousin? Where are you hiding him?" I fire questions at him rapidly.

Why am I doing this? Well, let's say that the last time Keigo and I went to the amusement park it included a lot of me begging, pleading and screaming and Keigo's flat-out refusal for rides and grumbles and him being a killjoy when we went there!

_Yeah! He was being such a killjoy by glaring at every single male around our age or more who came up to us. Heck, he _glared_ at a sixth-grader when the boy came up to me and asked me directions!_

You can say that again! Damn him and the over-protectiveness traits of the males over the female member that runs in my family!

My cousin twitches visibly. "Oi, brat, you should be grateful that Ore-sama is taking you. If you question me again I'll change my mind and take you _shopping_, am I clear?" He smirks at my dejected pout. "Now that we've got this all settled, let's go." He ushers me out of my apartment towards the waiting limousine outside.

**Oh well… At least going to the amusement park is better than _shopping _with Keigo… Now _that_ is something I don't wanna do voluntarily, mind you!**

Whoever said that guys and shopping don't go together apparently has never met my cousin. Why? Well, it's not that Keigo _loves_ shopping, per se. The thing is, he loves getting shower with attentions at the high-class boutiques! And to top it up Auntie Elizabeth _loves_ shopping so she grooms him to have good eyes for fashion!

…All of which screams 'BAD' for me because even if I like shopping once in a while, I prefer the mall and not the high-class boutiques that price their goods so high for something ridiculously simple like a pair of jeans!

_Yup, you are absolutely right! I thought that shop assistant lady was going to stab us with a pen last time we went to her boutique with Keigo!_

As soon as we step out of the limo, Keigo all but drags me to the ticket booth while basking in the attentions from others (mainly girls) at the same time. I roll my eyes when my cousin turns on his charm at the lady in the ticket booth. Really, he needs to get that ego out of his already inflated self! That amount of ego is **beyond** healthy!

"Let's go, brat." He tugs me along with him towards the park's entrance. After getting in, my cousin gives me a raised eyebrow. "Where do you want to go first?"

_**Oh, so now you'd like to ask me where I wanna go, your majesty? How about the house of mirrors so I can lose you in there or scream "Oh my God, it's Atobe-sama" so you can get mob by your fan girls!**_

I shrug uncaringly and grin cheekily as Keigo shoots me a scowl. "If you didn't drag me along so suddenly then I'd know where I want to go first, isn't it?" I huff.

He rolls his eyes at me! "You never lack things to say, don't you?" He mutters irritably. Pulling me towards the park's layout board, he points at the attractions. "Do you want to do roller coaster or the haunted house first?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

I hum to myself for a bit. "Well… Let's do the haunted house first! I love haunted house!" I dance a little jig around my cousin just for the sake of annoying him.

HA! It works! He SO twitches right there! CHA!

"I swear, brat, you act like a five years old." Keigo grumbles slightly as we follow the sign that points towards the haunted house in the park. "I don't know why I put up with you, really."

**Wow, Keigo, you've read my mind! You know I wonder the exact same thing about you everyday before I go to sleep?**

"The same way I've put up with you and your overbearing, egotistic self, dear cousin." I grin sweetly at him. "Just the exact same way." I say in a singsong voice.

He pokes my head. "You spoiled brat." He chuckles at my glare. "Ore-sama thinks he spoiled you too much, arn?" He stares at me amusedly.

"This Kasumi also thinks that you are crazy too for talking in third person from time to time." I mimic him and snicker at his put off look.

Take THAT, you egotistical prat I called my cousin!

Up until now, I would really consider today a really nice day for an outing. Especially an outing with a person who is among those I hold close to my heart like Keigo (even though he's such a hopeless wanker sometimes). However, there are two facts that I have not considered when Keigo all but drags me to this amusement park… The first fact is that my cousin has his fan club everywhere and two…

"KYAAA! IT'S ATOBE-SAMA!" FAN GIRLS CAN BE EVERYWHERE TOO! UWAAA!

Yes, you read that right. Keigo's fan girls apparently either stalk him or have some kind of psychic power to know that he'll be in this amusement park. So that results in a mini-stampede heading towards my cousin. I can only run away from the stampede and leave Keigo to suffer his fate at the hands of his fan girls!

_ARGH! It's the fan girls' stampede! Run for our lives! Run dammit run! Run like there's no tomorrow and demons are after you! RUN!_

That's what I'm doing dammit! Shut up you useless conscience! I'm trying to get us out of this alive!

**I still have a long life ahead of me! I don't wanna be mobbed by my cousin's crazy fan girls for sure, you know? Can you imagine what they'd do to the poor me after seeing me being so close to their 'Atobe-sama'? **

"Kasumi!" My cousin's shout is lost among the rabid fan girls' squeals and shrieks of delight in seeing their 'Atobe-sama' up close and in casual clothing. "Oi, Kasumi, get back here!"

…Sorry, Kei-chan, I'll make it up to you later! I just don't wanna get trampled by your fans yet! THAT isn't the most pleasant thing to do on my list!

It only takes me five minutes to lose Keigo and his crazy fans. Finally, a breathe of fresh air! "YES!" I pump up a fist in the air and laugh happily, ignoring all the weird stares I've earned from the passer-bys. Hey, it's not everyday that you'll have to run away from your cousin and his fans, right?

_Um, boss, your cousin _is _Atobe Keigo. That makes it every day for you!_

…I hate it when my conscience is right, dammit!

But anyway, since I'm free from Keigo and his demanding presence, let's go celebrate by going into that haunted house! Bansai for my freedom from overbearing cousin, yippee!

I ignore the weird stares I'm receiving from people around the area as I continue to dance a little jig and head towards the haunted house. Hey, it can't be help! You've no idea how happy I am right now to be free on my own! As much as I love Keigo, some times seeing him seven days a week can be too much for my sanity, mind you.

**Heck, just knowing that I'm related to Atobe Keigo makes me crazy already, all right! How come I never get a nice, normal male relative like other girls? It's just not fair, dammit!**

I hum to myself as I spot the line for entering the haunted house. Ohoho, I can't wait to get the nice, adrenaline rush! And it's not adrenaline rush from 'flight' that I despite too! Ah, life is good, indeed. And if I manage to hide away from my cousin the whole day then life would be just super awesome!

"Ne ne, did you see that girl? She's alone in the park and she wants to go into the haunted house! Oh Makoto-kun, I feel so bad for her. " I feel my left eyebrow twitching furiously as I hear the oh-so-soft whisper from a thin, anorexic looking girl talking to her boyfriend as I pass by them.

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm here with you, isn't it, Yumi? Let's ignore that miserable girl and have fun together!" The guy says back playfully and they start cooing and giggling to each other.

…_It's WAY too sweet for anyone, really. And it just goes to show how much of brainless retards they are! Salt to purify the bad stuff around you anyone?_

I walk towards the end of the line and stand there, waiting for my turn to enter the attraction of the amusement park. However, someone bumps into me from behind quite rudely so I turn around with a frown on my face. "Excuse you, but I believe you bumped into me." I say to the Makoto and Yumi couple that bad-mouthed me earlier with all the patience I can muster.

They can consider themselves lucky that I haven't snapped and sock their scrawny faces yet! As much as I want to hit them, I still have some self-control, thank you very much.

The _bastard_ has the ball to sneer at me! I'll beat him to a bloody pulp! "Oh I'm sorry, but I believe that since you're on your own you should let us the couple pass you first, girlie." The loser says with a mocking voice. The pathetic girl giggles at her lame boyfriend's pathetic display of intimidation.

_**That's it! Let's hand his arse back to him by our hands! RAWR! I'll teach you not to mess with me especially when I'm on my own! PUPPY POWER TO THE EXTREME!**_

I inhale sharply to calm myself down from just pummeling this pathetic excuse of a guy down to the concrete floor. "How about this?" I level him with a Keigo's TM cold stare and mentally smirk as he shrinks back slightly. "I shall overlook your less than pleasant behavior and you in turn shall shut up and line up like you have some manners left in you. Do we have a deal?" I say in the most condescending and belittling tone that would've made my dear Ice Emperor of a cousin smirk with pride…

But I know dealing with this type of…_commoners _(I'm borrowing Keigo's vocabulary list here!) is never easy. The Makoto guy turns purple to the point that I have to bite my tongue to keep me from laughing out loud. As much as I'd like to laugh at his face, I'm still not _that_ rude.

**_Atobe's manner's guide 101, rule number 42 headline number 4 states that when it comes to dealing with cliché stupidity some people unfortunately possess, do _not_ openly provoke them. Keep your face straight and blank as you possibly can but use your eyes to tell them that you think they are making the fools out of themselves._**

How's that for a 'girlie' now huh? Take _that_, you pathetic, annoying git!

_CHA! We so can hand your arse back to you on a silver platter! RAWR! Don't mess with a Kutsuryu, you idiot!_

"Why you little-!" Man, how typical can he get? He's openly raising his hand against a single girl! If I were that scrawny Yumi, I'd have ditched this guy! But apparently that pathetic girl is cheering him on.

Sigh… Time to get my hands dirty again. Here we go!

I ready myself to move out of the way of Makoto's striking range and prepare myself to do some _real_ damage back as a counter attack. As soon as he raises his hand, however, I find myself staring at a broad back of someone…

**_A very _familiar_ broad back of someone with short, sandy hair!_**

HOLY HELL! It's Kenya! He's my knight in shining armor! GO KENYA!

"Now listen here, buddy." The Kansai accented voice of my speed-star friend growls at Makoto, whose face is paling rapidly. "If I'd _ever_ find you or your pathetic girlfriend there raising a hand at _my girl_ again, I will _personally_ rip your limbs apart. And I'll do it slowly while enjoying your scream. _**Have I made myself clear?**_" Kenya snarls menacingly while towering over the pathetic male.

_Kya! Kenya just called us 'his girl'! He's so cool when he's serious like that! Especially when he's standing up for us!_

"Y-Yes!" Makoto squeaks in a girlish voice. Kenya, now satisfied with terrified male, shoves him away. I snicker behind my hand at the completely terrified couple that scamper away from our sight with tails between their legs soon after that.

Kenya's dark grey eyes turn to look at me. "Are you alright, Mi-chan?" He steps closer and asks me with a concerned voice. "What were you doing here all by yourself?"

Aww, he's worried about me! I grin brightly at my Kansai friend. "I'm fine, Kenya. I was about to punch the light out of that pathetic sod but I think you did a _much_ better job at that!" I say excitedly. "Are you here by yourself?" I ask him.

He smiles softly. "Well, I was here with Gin-san and Zaizen but I got kinda hungry…" He grins sheepishly before scowling. "I was looking for some food then I heard you talking to that idiot. I should've strangle him for even trying to raise a hand at you!"

**Isn't that sweet of him? He jumped right in as soon as he heard my voice even if he knows that I can take care of myself just fine!**

I smile at his obvious annoyance. Reaching out, I touch his arm gently. "I was here with Keigo, but he was trampled by his horde of fans. So I figure I'd enjoy the haunted house without His Majesty's 'commoners' comments first before heading out and look for him." I pat his shoulder with a grin. "I know haunted house isn't your thing, but would you like to just join me for a while, Kenya?" I ask.

Hopefully he'll say yes! Please say yes! Puh-lease say yes, Kenya! You'll definitely make my day if you say yes and join me! There are a couple of reasons why you would make my day!

_One, Kenya is one sexy beast. Two, his company would cheer us up until we find Keigo. And three, he's comforting to be around! What more can I ask for, really?_

Kenya hums slightly but shrugs nonchalantly after that with a bright, boyish grin. "Sure, why not?" He replies happily. "After all, a company of a cute girl like you is definitely much better than that brat Zaizen. Ouch!" He yelps as I pinch him. "What's that for?" He pouts playfully.

I glare at him good-humoredly. "That's my cute little brother you're talking about, Kenya." I chide him amusedly. "Anyway, shall we go?" I gesture towards the entrance of the haunted house.

The sandy-haired male beside me nods. "Alright, let's go!" Kenya pauses in his step slightly as if unsure about something. Then the next thing he does surprise me. "Here, Mi-chan." He grins bashfully as he extends his hand towards me.

**Holy sweet heaven, Kenya! Are you asking _me_ to hold _your hand_? REALLY?**

I must've been giving him a surprised look because Kenya blushes slightly as he rushes to explain. "Well, it's big and dark inside the haunted house and I don't want you to be separated from me. It's going to be hard finding each other with the place this big-." He starts rambling.

What did I tell you? Kenya and his boyish, genuine charms never fail to amuse or comfort me, mind you. The fact that he is _never_ afraid to show me that he cares is definitely great too. That's why I always enjoy my time with him.

I extend my hand towards him and laugh at his surprised face. "You better hold it good or else I'm going to slip away, Kenya." I say merrily. "Haunted house has always been a perfect place for me to slip away from you guys back when I was in Shitenhouji, you know that." I snicker.

Big, warm hand envelopes mine. "I won't let you slip away." I can't help but blush at the tender look in those dark grey eyes looking right at me.

_TOO MUCH FOR ME! KYAA! No wonder Kenya has always been my favorite to ogle when we were in Shitenhouji!_

**Oh boy, and here I thought that mini Kasumi is gone for good! Excuse me while I beat her up, why don't you?**

As soon as we enter the haunted house, I find myself pouting in disappointment at the ghosts and monsters. Man, they need to change this thing into Japanese style! Zombies and vampires are so outdated! "Are you alright there, Mi-chan?" Kenya asks me as we walk through the haunted house in silence with a few screams cutting through the atmosphere occasionally.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking that this place needs to be update…" I smile brightly back at him. "It's not that scary for me, you know that."

He grins back. "Don't worry. If any monster decides to pick on you, I'll beat him up." Kenya says seriously.

"Aw, thank you, Kenya." I squeeze his hand softly.

This Friday would be the inter-school 'friendly' matches between the big four schools. Hyoutei, Shitenhouji, Rikkai Dai and Seigaku are participating. And also, the two guys I have 'special' feelings for will be duking it out with each other…

_**I enjoy Kenya's spontaneity and his genuine charms. However, I'm thrilled whenever Niou is around since he keeps me on my toes… **_

**_I guess it's really about time that I really start considering _who _I really want. Do I want something simple but at some point I may find boring? Or do I want something thrilling but may end up in a complete disaster?_**

…**_It really _is _time for me to start thinking about that…_**

* * *

**And here is the date with Kenya! I ran out of idea half way writing this chapter so I'm so sorry about the delay.**

**But oh well, here it is! And this is the teaser for the final showdown between our two main princes!**

* * *

"_Hyoutei must be desperate if they want you to sit in as the bench coach."_

"_Your opinion does not concern me in the slightest. Do you think I really care what you think about this matter, arn?"_

* * *

"…_You truly _are_ Atobe Keigo's cousin, Kutsuryuu Kasumi."_

"_No matter who I may associate myself with in present or future, I _am_ Keigo's cousin. My family comes first before anything. If he chose to walk the path of The Ice Emperor, then I am willing to be the blizzard he utilizes. As he changes, so will I._ _And I can proudly say that he will do the same for me. It'll be foolish of you to forget this obvious fact."_

* * *

"_Of all these times I've know you, I've never pegged you as an _idiot_! What were you thinking putting Kenya down as single three?"_

"_It's something I believe he can do. You've known him as long as I do so you should believe in him too. Am I right?"_

* * *

**And that's all for now people! Reviews and let me know what you think, please?**

**Ehehe, just a food for thought – who would like the 'third' secret ending to this story? **

**Until next time,**

**Cers **


	14. The InterSchool Tournament

**And here is to the final showdown between our two princes! XD**

**As we all know, the authoress' weakness is grammar. So please excuse any mistakes there may be when it comes to grammar-related things in this story! I'm trying my best to improve my grammar but sometimes it doesn't really help when there are four languages fighting each other in your head…**

**To all the reviewers and the favorites: Thanks for all the support you've given me! We're almost there! Excluding this chapter, we have two (or it shall be three depending on how much I like the idea, hehe) more chapters to go!**

**I won't keep you waiting for any longer so please enjoy this showdown of the princes!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Inter-school Tournament**

**Friday, 7:30am, Hyoutei Gakuen's front gate…**

**Today is the day… Oh Kami, I've never been so nervous! I really hope everything turns out nicely today!**

Keigo smirks at me as we exit his limousine. "Are you ready to be awed by ore-sama's prowess, dear cousin?"

I smirk right back at him. "You better do your best to awe me, Keigo."

_Damn right he'd better! If not I'll make Keiji nii-san torture him! CHA!_

The Hyoutei Regulars are already waiting for us in front of the school. Yuushi smirks at Keigo and I as we approach them. "So the King and the princess are finally here." He purrs, and I can't help but smile at him in response. "Ah, that smile is an elixir to my heart, princess." He teases me.

_**Oh Yuushi, what would I do without you, really? I'm sure many girls who will be watching you play today are going to just drop into a dead faint after seeing you all sweaty!**_

…Note to self: get some club members on standby to clear out the area around the courts. Remove any girl who faints from the premises immediately!

Keigo glares at Yuushi. "Behave yourself, Oshitari." He commands unhappily. Turning to me, my cousin continues in a softer tone. "The other teams' coaches should be in the conference room in the main hall area for the schedule from kantoku. We will see you at the clubhouse. Take care of yourself and don't get into trouble."

I smirk, a Keigo-worthy smirk. "Who do you think I am, hn?" I drawl cheekily and flip my hair over my shoulder. "Be awed by my awesomeness!" I crow, laugh along with Ryoh and Yuushi at Keigo's eye-twitching and run towards the building with a wave.

_Ah, teasing Keigo is_ always_ the best thing to do when tension is high in the air! He never fails to respond in the most amusing way! _

I sober myself up as I enter the main hall. However, it must not be my day today… Why? Well, today is supposed to be a tournament for the 'big four' with considerably good-looking tennis players…

**THEN WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS THAT BLOODY ANNOYING WANKER MIZUKI HAJIME DOING HERE! HE'S RUINING THE GOOD, EXCITING ATMOSPHERE, DAMMIT!**

I blatantly ignore his presence as I move along the corridor. But it seems that whatever is up there wants to ruin the start of my day because Mizuki follows me! "It's rude to ignore someone, Kutsuryuu-kun." I mentally scrub my ears at Mizuki's sly voice.

"…" I flick a dismissive glance at St. Rudolph's manager and continue on my way.

_Ignore the pest, ignore the pest, ignore the pest, ignore the pest. I am calm. I am calm. I am calm…_

"I think Hyoutei will not win today." He continues blabbing. ARGH! Keep chanting, mini Kasumi!

I give him a cold stare. "Thank you for your concern, but we will not be needing it. In fact, instead of disturbing everyone else with your, ah, _incompetent _presence here, why don't you go back to St. Rudolph and train harder?" I say frostily.

**HA! Take _that_, Mizuki! Even your embarrassed face is unpleasant to look at like an over-boiled kettle!**

"Hyoutei must be desperate if they want you to sit in as a bench coach!" He screams at me and attracts many stares and glances from the students along the corridors at the same time.

…_Screw keeping calm! Let's wreak havoc! CHA!_

I straighten myself up fully and give Mizuki an icy stare that would've send anyone outside of my family running. "Your opinion does not concern me in the slightest." I state with an 'I-am-holier-than-thou-and-you-know-it' voice. "Do you think I really care about what you think about this matter, arn? You, who can't even stand getting punched by me thrice?" With that said and done, I turn around to continue on my way with a red face, stunned Mizuki standing there and gawking after me unintelligently.

WAHAHA! That feels damn good, all right! Thank you for teaching me how to deal with incompetent, annoying idiots, Kei-chan! IT'S WORTH EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF YOUR TEACHING!

"Kutsuryuu," A deep, familiar, commanding voice sounds from beside me. It only takes me about three seconds to realize that it's the stoic fukubuchou of Rikkai Dai walking beside me!

_Yeah, he's the only one with the deep, commanding voice! Some times I wonder if this guy is _really_ 18 years old… But whatever, he's tall and pretty handsome so it's great!_

…Oh shut up, you damn mini Kasumi. Now is so_** not**_ the time for you to come out!

I simply incline my head at him. "Sanada, good to see you here." I continue to stalk forward without looking at the tall male beside me.

It must've surprise him somehow because I hear his steps falter. However, with just a few strides he manages to catch up with me…

**NOT FAIR! Why am I only 165cm tall? Why can't I be taller like Kenji nii-san? My brother is 185cm tall! WAH!**

"…Are you all right?" Genichirou asks me slowly as if he's unsure about how to word it properly. I think because usually I act so carefree it must've thrown him off to see me in a serious mode!

"I feel great. Thank you for asking." I let a slight smirk appear on my face. "It wouldn't do for you to show concern for the rival's team manager now, arn?" I drawl so arrogantly that would have my cousin smirks with pride if he hears it.

Ooh, I think his left eye just twitched! BWAHAHA! I manage to rile him up! GO ME!

As we almost reach our destination, Genichirou's voice surprises me. "I saw you talking to Mizuki and the state he's been left in." He starts, giving me a contemplating look. "…You truly _are_ Atobe Keigo's cousin, Kutsuryuu Kasumi."

_HECK YEAH! Who did you think I was related to before, huh? A crazy lunatic!_

…And I wonder why he thinks that way, YOU STUPID CONSCIENCE!

I simply smile at his statement. Reaching out to grab the handle of the conference room, I turn towards Rikkai's stoic fukubuchou. "You may not have realized it since I'm always so carefree." I start conversationally. "But no matter whom I may associate myself with in the present or the future, I _am_ Keigo's cousin. My family comes before anything. If he chose to walk the path of The Ice Emperor, then I am willing to be the blizzard he utilizes for his need. As he changes, so will I. And I can proudly say that he will do the same for me. It'll be foolish of you to forget this obvious fact, Sanada Genichirou." I push the door open.

Sakaki-kantoku, Ryuuzaki-sensei and Watanabe-kantoku are already waiting for us. "Please excuse me, Sakaki-kantoku. Something came up and delayed me on the way here." I incline my head politely towards the other two coaches in the room as I walk towards Sakaki-kantoku. "Watanabe-kantoku, Ryuuzaki-sensei, good morning."

The Hyoutei's coach hands me a sheet of paper. "See to it that the Regulars warm up properly. Be at the courts in an hour. You may go." He gives me his signature pointing fingers as a dismissal.

…_**You know, some times I wonder who the hell our coach really is… Why? What kind of music teacher always wear a suit, talk slowly and his simple command can send even Keigo running? He must not be normal!**_

I excuse myself, exit the room and stop to glance at the match ups in my hand. Let's see… First up is Keigo against Genichirou from Rikkai, and then it's Yuushi against Kaidou from Seigaku, and then the silver pair against Marui and Jackal from Rikkai…

Wait, what the _**hell **_is this match about? Who the heck request this match up!

I sprint after Watanabe-kantoku as soon as he exits the conference room. "Yo, Mi-hime! It's been a while, hasn't it? You're still as cute as ever!" The Shitenhouji coach greets me with a smile.

ARGH! CUT THAT CRAP! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANNA SLAM YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WALL RIGHT NOW!

I growl at him. "Of all this time I've known you, I've never pegged you as an **idiot**! What were you thinking putting Kenya down in a single game against Niou?"

_Kenya is a double player, dammit! He doesn't stand a chance against someone full of tricks and adaptable as either a single or a double player like Niou! YOU'RE HANDING MEAT OVER TO THE WOLF YOU IDIOTIC COACH!_

"Well, it's something I believe he can do. You've known him as long as I do so you should believe in him too, am I right?" He smiles at me cheerfully despite my frigid glare at him.

**DAMN YOU FOR SETTING THIS BLOODY MATCH UP, YOU USELESS COACH!**

I storm towards the tennis team's clubhouse, ignoring the wide berth that the Hyoutei students leave for me. Since I'm known as Keigo's cousin, not many students in the school are stupid enough to stand in my way when it's obvious as hell that I'm bloody _**pissed!**_

I ignore the looks from the other tennis teams and slam the door to Hyoutei's tennis clubhouse open violently. "You lot, 10 laps to warm up outside now!" I stalk towards my cousin's tennis bag and grab a spare racket. Turning my sadistic smile at Keigo, I continue "Once you're done with warming up and stretching, meet me at the court. Your match is the first one of the day, _Kei-chan_, so I'd like to get you warmed up properly." I grin wider as he grimaces.

BWAHAHA! YOU BETTER WIN OR I'LL KILL YOU, KEIGO! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WIN! CHA!

It takes the Regulars less than 10 minutes to run their ten laps! And less than five minutes to finish their stretches! Wow, maybe I've to threaten them more at the practice so they can do it again… "Shall we?" I get up with the racket in my hand as Keigo approaches.

My cousin's sharp eyes look past me. "Not yet." He replies curtly and snatches up the line-up sheet from the bench. _Shite to the infinity!_ "So this is what's bothering you, arn?" He hums with a frown after putting the sheet back down. "Shitenhouji's single match: Oshitari Kenya versus Niou Masaharu."

…**Sigh, I guess it'd be better to tell Keigo right now. After all, he's always the first person I run to when I'm in trouble…**

"I can't help it, Keigo." I sigh and rub my face tiredly. "I care about both of them in a special way that's different from the way I care about you. And it's confusing for me because this is the first time I've ever felt like this."

Keigo's eyes soften considerably. "Instead of worrying over something you can't control, why don't you let it play out and decide what you want to do?" He pulls me into a gentle hug despite all the crowd of students around us. "But if they hurt you, ore-sama will personally see to it that they regret their actions for the rest of their sorry lives, arn?" He smirks in an almost vicious manner.

_And you wonder why you're related to this guy, huh? Trust me, he's about as brutal as you when it comes to keeping his 'cousin' out of harm's way!_

I chuckle and nod at him gratefully. "You're right, Keigo. I'll do that." I pull a challenging smirk onto my face. "Shall we awe them with our prowess, cousin?"

Keigo smirks right back at me in the same fashion. "Let's do that, cousin."

My cousin and I both head towards the court that will be use for the first match after our warm-up with the rest of the Regulars behind us. I can almost taste the excitement of the crowd in the air with all that cheering from the Hyoutei students!

"**For the first match of the day, Atobe Keigo from Hyoutei Gakuen and Sanada Genichirou from Rikkai Dai, please step up with the team's coach!" **The Hyoutei's cheer team goes wild at the announcement. I mentally sigh at the louder screams from the girls as Keigo steps up to the court.

**I think I'll be deaf for the rest of the day after the tournament! Not to mention that Shitenhouji and Rikkai have their own cheer squad!**

Keigo sends his challenging smirk at me, and I smirk right back at him much to Genichirou and Seiichi's confusion (and I can hear Yuushi, Gakkun and Ryoh's laughter in the background). Ooh, I learned from Keigo about how to make a showy appearance too, all right? BRING IT ON!

_**SNAP!**_ "The winner is Hyoutei!" We shout in unison.

Oh yeah, that feels _good_! No wonder Keigo keeps doing it every time we have a big match!

_Let's rock this game! We so can do this! CHA!_

"You promised me you're going to win so I'm holding you on to that. But I'm pulling you out if it looks bad, okay?" I tell Keigo seriously.

He smiles at me, and I think I've gone deaf with all that screams! "Ore-sama has never broken his promises to you and not about to start now. Here," Keigo pulls out what I recognize as his favorite simple sapphire pendant necklace and clasps it around my neck. "Ore-sama will be back for that." He hands me his jersey before heading to the court.

To my excitement (and a little dismay), Genichirou and Keigo's match is _really_ something that has to be marked as one of the greatest match-ups in this tournament. Why? Well, they're both 'Emperor' in their own rights!

**And from the very beginning, Genichirou busts out his signature killer moves! I remember watching it from his previous games' videos, but it is nothing like a live show!**

…Oh, but I know how to get Keigo all fired up, all right! Puppy power mode! RAWR!

I wait until it is three games to two for Rikkai before turning around and look at the Hyoutei's male tennis club's members on the audience's bench with a 'cat-got-the-cream' smirk on my face. At their confused stares (and Yuushi and Ryoh's smirks), I roar out at the top of my lungs. "The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner is Atobe!"

Oh yeah, I'm good! Soon all the Hyoutei students around the court and from the building are shouting out that cheer!

_Bwahaha, take _that,_ Rikkai's cheer squad! Try to drown out the whole student body of Hyoutei, why don't you? After all, you guys_ are_ on our ground!_

It doesn't take the ego-stroked Keigo too long to wrap up his match because thirty minutes after that cheer started, the empire announces out much too all of us Hyoutei's students' excitement. **"Game, Atobe! Seven games to six!"**

"YES!" I yell, pump my fist up in the air and tackle my sweaty cousin into a firm hug, ignoring the amused chuckles or the jealous squawks coming from the spectators. "You did it!" I laugh out loud. "It was an awesome game! It was so close!"

Keigo laughs confidently as he spins me around. "Ore-sama told you he would win. Do you think ore-sama will break his promise to you, arn?" He ruffles my hair with a big smirk. "Come on, brat."

**ARGH! I'll let him get away with calling me brat today since he won the game! **

Hyoutei's matches after Keigo pass by pretty smoothly. Yuushi beats Kaidou from Seigaku, Ryoh and Choutarou barely loses against the Marui and Jackal pair from Rikkai, Kabaji scrapes a win against Gin-san from Shitenhouji, and last but not least Hiyoshi and Jirou loses to Inui and Momoshiro pair from Seigaku…

Oh well, over all I would say our results are okay… But guess what?

_**These guys are going to be training extra till they drop, starting next week! RAWR!**_

"Are you sure you want to watch this match, Kasumi?" Keigo voices his concern as we head towards the court for the match that has been keeping me anxious all this time.

I nod firmly. "I want to watch this match, Keigo. I want to see it with my own eyes no matter which one of them will win." I smile slightly. "Besides, you'll be there with me, right?"

"We'll all be with you, Kasumi-hime." Yuushi's purr comes from behind us, making us turn around. All of the Hyoutei Regulars are here! "You _are_ Hyoutei's princess, after all." He chuckles amusedly.

Ryoh steps forward and pats me on the head. "Yeah, it's not like we can leave you to Atobe's insane self anyway." He stage whispers to me, ignoring Keigo's glare all the while.

_Hehe, Ryoh and Yuushi always know how to cheer us up! All right! Let's do this, boss!_

"Thanks, guys." I smile sincerely at them. "Then let's go!"

The match is only just about to start as we get there. Keigo hums thoughtfully before turning to Yuushi. "Your cousin is a good double player, but ore-sama doubts that he's cut out to be a single player, Oshitari." I nudge Keigo at his insensitiveness, and he grunts. "Stop nudging me, you brat." We glare at each other.

**Why am I even related to this insensitive monkey King right here? Do you think it's funny to make me this guy's cousin, Kami-sama? We're so much nicer than this guy!**

The poker face genius sighs. "I don't know why we put up with you two sometimes." He mutters and raises his hand into a surrender gesture when we turn to glare at him. "But you're right, Atobe. Kenya's not a single player. I don't think he can win against Niou, but it doesn't mean that he won't put up a fight."

I lean forward to watch both Kenya and Niou stepping up to their respective side of the court. Yuushi and Keigo look at me as I frown. "What are you thinking about?" My cousin asks while leaning back with a raised eyebrow.

I mimic his sitting pose. "Knowing Niou and his reputation, I'd say this game would end at around six games to four." I say seriously. "As far as his Illusion goes, I have to say I have a bad feeling to who he may change into just to destroy Kenya's tennis style…" I mutter.

For once, just _once,_ I'm really hoping that my intuition or Keigo's insight will turn out wrong…

…From the very beginning, Kenya starts using his speed tennis. I'd have to say it's amusing to see TWO Kenyas running around the court playing tennis instead of one. Niou plays considerably well too! Heck, I know how hard it is to get into tennis club like Hyoutei, so I wouldn't expect any unskilled player in a team like Rikkai or Shitenhouji!

…_**But in comparison to Kenya, Niou looks like he's not playing all he's got yet… **_

Kenya and Niou's match isn't something spectacular like the match between Genichirou and Keigo or that Echizen brat and Seiichi-san, but it's still great to see both of them play! Especially because this is my first time seeing Niou plays tennis and both of them are putting up a good fight towards each other.

…But I can't shake off the feeling that Niou's going to change _soon… _And all hell will break loose from there!

As soon as Kenya snags his fourth game point from Niou, I can't stop myself from openly staring at the trickster who uses his Illusion…

…**AND HE BECOMES MY COUSIN WHO'S CURRENTLY SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!**

I reach out to pinch Keigo, earning myself a glare from him. Looking back and forth between the Niou-Keigo and the Keigo sitting right next to me, I can't help but gawk. "Wow, this is actually really awesome in a creepy way…" I mutter loud enough for all the Hyoutei Regulars to hear.

_It's more than enough with one Keigo already! We don't need another Keigo to kill our youthful time!_

Keigo huffs arrogantly. "Ore-sama is more magnificent than some copy-cat, of course. Niou better win if he's going to be ore-sama. He better copied Ore-sama's prowess too." My cousin flips his hair.

I roll my eyes at him. "For the sake of my sanity, I sure hope he didn't copy your peacock attitude, Kei_-chan_." I ignore his glare and turn my concentration back to the game.

As I've thought, as soon as Niou becomes Keigo, Kenya's chance of winning becomes zero… The skill level between Keigo and Kenya is just that different. (Not that I will tell Keigo about that fact, EVER.)

…And not to mention the Niou-Keigo manages to break his opponent's spirit completely by finishing off with that damn Hametsu e no Rondo and sending Kenya's racquet flying off his hand!

To sum it up, the Niou-Keigo utterly butchers/trashes/slaughters Kenya. It's not even questionable about his win, fullstop.

"**Game, Niou! Six games to four!"** The empire announces through the complete silence around the court… Before Rikkai's cheer squad start cheering again, that is.

_**I guess once a trickster, always a trickster… After all, what would you expect from a guy like Niou? He completely tricks you into believing you'd have a chance at winning against him before crushing all your hope!**_

"Aren't you going to go say something to one of them, Kasumi-senpai?" Choutarou asks me innocently as Yuushi rushes off to talk to Kenya.

I shake my head ruefully. "I can't, Choutarou." I rub my face tiredly.

"But-!" The tall, shy sophomore of our team gives Kenya a sympathetic glance.

Keigo cuts him off with a sharp glare. "Leave us, all of you." He orders all of them frostily.

Choutarou looks like he still has something to say, but Ryoh gives him a sharp look and stops him from talking altogether. "Text me tonight." Ryoh gives me a two-finger salute before dragging his double partner and the complaining Gakkun off.

…Thank _you_, Kami-sama, so much for adding Ryoh to the Hyoutei Regulars! He's such a godsend!

Keigo stares me in the eyes. "I'm not going to force you to tell me anything, brat. But you know I'll listen to you if you want to talk, right?" He states with a soft look in his eyes and pats my head.

I smile wearily. "I know, Keigo." I lean into his hand. "I don't even know what I can say to them, let alone who I should go and talk to right now. So there is no point for me to go and talk to either of them until I get that figure out."

"So you've got Ore-sama's brain after all, arn?" He smirks at my glare. My cousin gets up and extends his hand towards me. "Let's go take a break then we'll come back to watch Tezuka and Shiraishi's match." Keigo smirks wider at the fan girls' screams.

…_**Let's make them die in jealousy for now! CHA!**_

I grin back at him and give him my hand. "Let's go then. You can buy me a can of tea!" I let him pull me up.

Keigo shoots Seiichi-san and Niou a nasty glare as both of them try to approach us, making them stop in their tracks. He repeats the same thing to Yuushi and Kenya as he practically ushers me towards his student council's office in the building. Well, this is the only time I'm SUPER grateful to Keigo's protectiveness…

"Take a nap, Kasumi." Keigo orders gently as he gestures towards the sofa. "Rest for a bit, then you can think about what you want to do later, arn?" He smiles slightly.

_**You're right, Keigo. You're absolutely right… I guess I'll have to make my choice after I calm myself down a little bit, then…**_

* * *

_**I just realize that the whole chapter is dedicated to the 'royal cousins'. Hahaha, but I think I like writing Kasumi and Atobe together as cousins because their personalities!**_

_**Special thanks to Davina. You're a godsend, sister, for checking my grammar for me!**_

_**So now, we have two (or three, depending on the feedbacks I may get) choices for you to follow! You get to read the endings and decide which one you like more!**_

_**One, Kenji's selection.**_

_**Two, Keiji's choice.**_

_**And/or three, Atobe's little push!**_

_**I'll try to get both two endings up soon, so until then! Let me know whatever you think by reviewing or sending my the PM. XD**_

_**Cers.**_

_**PS Did anyone read The New Prince of Tennis? I practically scream to my laptop as soon as I read to around chapter 50-60...**_

_**OMG I cannot believe it! They brought him back! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BRINGING HIM BACK! KYA! SOMETHING TO INSPIRE ME TO KEEP WRITING PRINCE OF TENNIS FICS! (mini me drops dead at his super sexiness)**_


	15. Finale one: Kenji's choice

…**I really blame my Godsis for putting an idea of writing an Akaya one-shot into my head. Hear that, Davina? And to top the cake of irony, the idea came to me when the radio was playing Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me'!**

**And I think I have an idea for Tachibana Kippei's one-shot too! Raise your hand for the Fudoumine's captain! Or raise your hand for Akaya! I'll be doing the winner one-shot first depending on the votes from you guys!**

**Argh! I have too many ideas hitting each other in my head!**

**Ahem, anyway, this is the first ending to this story – Kenji's pick! Yes, the rugged, badass twin brother's choice! This ending is inspired by the song 'SexyBack' by Justin Timberlake. XD You know how some times he changed his lyrics while doing live? I debated over which version to choose and then settled for his live version.**

**I hope you enjoy this one! From all the reviews, the favorites and the supports, you guys deserve it!**

* * *

**Finale one: Kenji's selection!**

**A week after the tournament, Saturday, 7am, Kutsuryuu's siblings' apartment…**

"Wake up, Kasumi." Someone sings into my ear. "Come on, sis, wake up!"

…_**Man, who is it? How dare he disturb my sleep! RAWR! Let's bite him!**_

The voice I vaguely recognize as Kenji nii-san's sighs irritably. "Man, I hoped that I didn't have to do this…" With one firm tug, my warm, cozy blanket is ripped away from me! "Up!"

I glare at my brother sleepily. "Nii-san, it's freaking 7am on a Saturday morning! Let me sleep!" I pounce and try to get my blanket back from him.

…Thus a little wrestling match between my brother and I ensues…

_Ah yes, this is typical Saturday's morning for us… _NOT!

After freshening myself up as per my brother's demand, I munch on a piece of toast while giving Kenji nii-san a curious stare. "Why do you want me up in such an ungodly hour, nii-san?" I whine and puppy-pout at him. "I don't have to meet Keigo today, and I want to sleep in!"

My brother smirks craftily at me. "Well, brat, since you haven't been back to Osaka for a while and I'm heading there for some business today, you're coming with me!" He announces happily. "Father wants to see you too so go grab your things! We're leaving soon!"

…And to think where Keigo gets that 'you-are-going-to-do-what-I-want' attitude with me… MY BROTHER IS THE PERFECT EXAMPLE!

**But it'd be nice to be back home and visit my father for a bit… I haven't seen him for quite a while. Well, since I first met Niou, anyway…**

I let my brother drags me onto the bullet train heading for Osaka. After settling down in my seat next to the window, I look out towards the scenery half-heartedly and let my thoughts run free…

It's been a week since that tournament, and I haven't spoken to Kenya or Niou at all… I'm angry with Niou for crushing all of Kenya's pride, but I'm not holding it against him because I know for them it's the game they both didn't want to lose…

…_But when you really think about it, there were moments that make you doubt Niou's sincerity, right? _

Yeah, it's as mini Kasumi says. I knew from the very beginning I was only interesting to Niou because I'm the girl who doesn't melt into a puddle of goo at his feet when he walked by. And when I put that into consideration, I didn't think I could even pick Niou over Kenya.

_**The only problem is how to talk to Kenya right now, really. It's going to be awkward if I call him and texting him or going to see him in person isn't a good idea either…**_

I know that Kenya is a very sweet guy… But can you really blame me for getting distracted by Niou when he came into the picture? That guy is like an attractive illusion himself! I can't tell if he's painting himself up in front of me or that's his real self.

…And I'm really afraid that I may be setting myself up for a world of hurt if all he has been doing is painting himself up for me to be attracted to him.

A hand on my head snaps me out of my thought. "What are you thinking about, hn?" Kenji nii-san looks at me curiously.

I pout unhappily and try to swat my brother's hand away. "About how I don't have a love life because of you and Keiji nii-san and Keigo!" I stick my tongue out at him.

_Damn right we don't! And it's their entire fault, dammit!_

Amethyst eyes look at me seriously. "We're just trying to keep the unworthy blokes away from you." My brother gives me an affectionate smile. "So far, as soon as I threatened to wring their necks, they ran towards the opposite direction." He shrugs nonchalantly.

I groan. "Nii-san, any person that values his life usually will do that if he's threatened!"

"Yeah, but what if his loved one's threatened? Will he stand ground or run? If he runs away from 'danger' and leaves you behind, he's not coming near you." Kenji nii-san crosses his arms with a stubborn huff.

…**See what I mean when I said I've absolutely NO CHANCE of a 'spring time of youth'!**

I give him a wary look. "Is that what you, Keiji nii-san and Keigo all agreed to?"

"Something along that line. Don't think too much about it." He just shrugs at me! This damn brother of mine! And he's laughing at me! "Just go to sleep, brat. I'll wake you up when we're almost there, yeah? I'll even lend you my shoulder!"

I harrumph at him but take his offer. I haven't really caught up with Kenji nii-san since he's been running around with meetings and stuff up until now so maybe some quality time with him isn't too bad… "Fine, wake me up later then, nii-san." I snuggle up against my brother's tall form.

He snickers at me and pats my head. "I'm not about to leave you behind on the train, Kasumi. I'm not Keiji, remember?" We share a grimace and a laugh at that.

…Yeah, growing up with Keiji nii-san would've been a traumatizing experience if not for the fact that Kenji nii-san is also with me, suffering the same things! That's why I can say that after Keigo, the person I'd run to when I'm in trouble would be Kenji nii-san!

I close my eyes and exhale deeply. "Okay, you better don't knock me on the head to wake me up…" I mutter, letting the feeling of relaxation wash over me.

He chuckles slightly. "Of course not, now go to sleep, you brat."

_**I guess we'll have to see what my favorite brother has in store for me when we arrive at Osaka then… But for now, zzzzz…..**_

* * *

**The same day, Shitenhouji's school ground, 10am…**

I look at the bustling school's entrance in front of me, and then turn to glower at my smirking brother who is standing right behind me.

…_**He brought us here without really telling us! Let's kill him! RAWR!**_

I give my brother a dark smile. "Nii-san, I'm so going to remove you from my favorite brother's post. Pray tell, _what_ are we doing here?" I hiss with a smile and grin wider as my brother grimaces slightly.

DAMN RIGHT! WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE! WHAT IF I RUN INTO KENYA, HUH?

My brother shrugs nonchalantly. ARGH! LET ME AT HIM! "Well, I invested some money into the school festival so I might as well come and see that it's successful, no?" He grins a lopsidedly. "And since you haven't visited for a while I thought I should bring you along."

…_And it's Kenji nii-san's win, again! He's too genuinely concerned and sweet! That's why we can't stay angry with him for too long! DAMN HIM!_

I can only pout at my brother's enthusiasm. "Fine, you win. But you better buy me takoyaki!" I let my brother drags me into the bustling crowd of people enjoying the school festival.

He laughs and ushers me towards the food stand. "I'll pay for your food so eat your heart out, brat. You need more food since you're so small." He teases me with a grin, sending females around us into all mushy beings…

…Kenji nii-san is dangerous to female's population, fullstop. He's _super_ dangerous if you are attracted to the bad boy, dangerous, devil-may-care attitude kind of guy. Do you want to know why? Let me enlighten you, dears…

**Simple, because my brother likes to exercise his charms without focus! Meaning if you are within his radius, you may be affected by him! And to put the icing on the cake, he usually doesn't mean to do it on purpose!**

I can't help but smile at the nostalgic atmosphere of Shitenhouji. After all, I was here during Middle School and would still be here if it's not for Keigo's demand to my father about sending me up to Tokyo… But if I can turn back time, I still wouldn't change anything!

…_Being in Osaka means being stuck with the _devil_ reincarnation Keiji nii-san, that's what! Father's kindness is overshadowed by the evil King's presence! WAHHH!_

However, it's still amusing to see that my oldest brother has gotten himself in a pretty tight situation with the ladies again. Heck, they are _**really**_ attacking him for his attention!

One thing about Kenji nii-san I always find funny is that without his PA or me, he's hopeless against rabid, hormone-crazed females! I mean, Keigo knows how to deal with his fan girls perfectly and even Keiji nii-san can just smile and all of them will back away from him!

…**_Yeah, that's how scary my other older brother is, mind you!_**

I sigh irritably. _Man, why do we have to deal with rabid females everywhere we go?_ "You lot, I'm not in a good mood right now. **Get your claws off my brother. NOW.**" I give them an eerie smile accompanies with a sinister glare on my face. "I'm going to count to three. **One.**"

_HECK YEAH! Take _that,_ you crazy bunch! WE SO ROCK! CHA!_

My brother exhales deeply and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Have I told you that you're my favorite sister?" He says cheerfully.

I mock-glare him. "Kenji nii-san, I'm your _only_ sister."

"Well, you're my favorite sibling, then. And for that, I'll buy you shaved ice." He grins wider.

I grin back at him. "Why, nii-san, I love you too." We laugh and walk off to find the shaved ice stall.

Ah… Now this is what I call life! Nice and fun and good food all around!

But, as always, I'm Fate's favorite plaything because the next thing I know is being squished between two _**very**_ familiar males! "Mi-han! We missed you so!" Oh Kami, the squeals are killing my ears…

_**Ah yes, these two guys here can actually be count as 'females' so Kenji nii-san is not really reacting to them harassing me like this… Sigh, people, meet Koharu and Yuuji, the reigning double one pair from Shitenhouji!**_

I shove Yuuji's face away from my face and elbow Koharu in the stomach. "Get off me, you wankers!" I sigh as Yuuji cries his little fake tears. "Yes, yes, I missed you guys too. But can you _**please**_ stop rubbing your face with my face like that, Yuuji? It makes my hackles stand on end!" I cross my arms and look at them wearily.

Of course I know I would run into the Shitenhouji's regulars sooner or later as soon as we got here. I think it's offsetting for me to literally have these two harassing me first…

"Oh my goodness, it's Kenji-han!" My older brother grabs me as his human shield when Yuuji turns to pounce on him. "Kenji-han, come gimme a kiss!" Ew, he puckers his lips out!

Koharu smacks his partner's head. "Stop cheating on me!" He shouts at him.

I can only stare at the comedy duo and smile slightly. Yeah, I miss the energetic, upbeat personalities from these guys too… And it'd be great if I don't get harassed left and right by these two guys every time I come here! It's so damn annoying especially when Yuuji rubs his face on me like that!

…_Ehehe, not to mention you miss that certain someone the most, right boss?_

"As much as I enjoy watching you two making fools out of yourselves, Hitouji and Konjiki, do you need something from us?" Kenji nii-san's dry voice interrupts Koharu and Yuuji from their live stand-up comedy show.

Yuuji beams at my brother. "Our team has a special performance in twenty minutes! You should come and watch!" Turning to me, the girly guy frowns slightly. "Mi-han, what are you wearing!" He exclaims dramatically.

I blink and look at my clothes. I don't see anything wrong with this… "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I ask bemusedly.

**Yeah, it's not like shorts, denim over-all with a white chiffon shirt with flats and messenger's hat is a bad-looking combination, mind you!**

"EVERYTHING'S WRONG! You're supposed to be wearing a dress in summer! We're getting you fix up right now! Let's go Koharu-kun!" Yuuji and Koharu each grab my arm and haul me off much to my brother's bewilderment.

…Kenji nii-san! HELP ME! WAH!

"HEY! WAIT UP!" My brother runs after us. "The dress better not be exposing too much!"

…_**KENJI NII-SAN, YOU TRAITOR TO YOUR OWN BRETHREN!**_

Yuuji cackles into the back of his hand. "Leave it to us, Kenji-han! She'll be so cute!"

The duo drags me to a changing room and proceeds to force me into a short sleeve, v-neck dress with details around the skirt and collar area. They also give me a hat, some thin leather bracelets, thin leather necklace and a belt as accessories… That's not the worst thing yet…

THIS DAMN DRESS ONLY REACHES MID THIGHS AND THEY DIDN'T GIMME SHORTS TO WEAR UNDER IT!

Kenji nii-san whistles lightly when he sees me. "That suits you, Kasumi. Come on, the show's about to start." He grins wolfishly.

I pout and grudgingly follow him. "Nii-san, what if some pervert hit on me? I can't kick him with this!" I whine as we sit down in the front row of the stage.

"Well, that's all right. If a pervert hit on you, I'll just shove his eyes down his throat." He grins viciously.

…_Damn Kenji nii-san and his super protectiveness! We can protect ourselves, damn you, nii-san!_

I watch the stage in anticipation as the light in the hall dims. I can't help but stare in shock as the oh-so-familiar music starts and Kenya in a red, short sleeves button up shirt with a black tie, black pants, dress shoes, a fedora and a silver-chains leather bracelet on each wrist saunters out from a corner of the stage with a predatory smirk on his face. Kuranosuke in the same style of clothing but with a deep blue shirt instead walks out from the other corner…

**Oh. My. Kami. I _can't_ believe that's the sweet, gentlemanly Kenya I'm used to seeing!**

Dark grey eyes of the speed-star of Naniwa sweep around the front row and stop when he sees me. The smirk widens and I can't stop the furious blush from spreading over my face. Is that _really_ Kenya? The Kenya I know doesn't give off a wild aura like that!

By now, the crowd (especially the females) has gone completely _**nuts**_. Kuranosuke tosses a wink to the audience (resulting in louder screams) and points a finger towards the crowd as he sings…

"_**I'm bringin' sexy back!**_

_**Them other boys don't know how to act**_

_**I think it's special what's behind your back**_

_**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack**_

_**Take'em to the bridge!"**_ He points towards Kenya, who swaggers forward with a ready smirk.

I feel my breath hitches in my throat as those dark grey eyes darken further to the point they are almost black. Kenya crouches down onto his knees directly in front of me, bringing his two fists forward into a captive pose as he sings…

"_**Dirty babe,**_

_**You see these shackles? **_(He shakes his fists to emphasize the bracelet cuffs!)_** Baby, I'm your slave**_

_**Baby I'll whip you if you misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

_**Take'em to the chorus!"**_ He gets up with a sly smirk and walks towards Kuranosuke. Then both of them walk down from the stage!

…And Kenya shocks the life out of me when he slowly _towers_ over me while still singing the chorus of the song! And there goes mini-Kasumi too!

"_**Come here girl (Go ahead be gone with it)**_

_**Come to the back (Go ahead be gone with it)**_

_**VIP (Go ahead be gone with it)**_

_**Drinks on me (Go ahead be gone with it)" **_He extends his hand out towards me into an inviting gesture, smirking predatorily all the while with Kuranosuke just walking around and waving at the audience in the back.

…**Dear Kami-sama, whatever you have Kenya possessed with, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

"_**Let me see what ya twerkin' with (Go ahead be gone with it)**_

_**Look at those hips! (Go ahead be gone with it)**_

_**You make me smile (Go ahead be gone with it)**_

_**Come here child! (Go ahead be gone with it)"**_ Now the commanding edge in his voice is killing me!

I turn to look at Kenji nii-san to see what he's thinking about the situation here. However, my brother just smirks self-satisfactorily and gestures at me to take Kenya's hand. "Go!" He mouths at me, gleefully laughing at my surprised face.

I slowly reach out towards Kenya's waiting hand and squeak when he impatiently tugs me towards him. And then he leads me back towards the stage.

"_**Get your sexy on (Go ahead be gone with it)**_

_**Get your sexy on (Go ahead be gone with it)**_

_**Get your sexy on (Go ahead be gone with it)**_

_**Get your sexy on (Go ahead be gone with it)" **_Pulling me into his arms and ignoring all the whistles and cheers from the audience, Kenya simply smirks at my flustered face! _**"You ready?"**_

"_**Yes"**_ I answer without thinking.

Suddenly, my lips are covered with another pair of lips. I feel heat rushing to my face but let the sandy haired male who is still holding me captive dominates the kiss. He tastes like grape candy…

I can only pant when he pulls away. I blush as Kenya sweeps me into his arms protectively and waves at the audience. Only then I realize that the song's over! "Thanks!" He yells to the crowd before ushering me to the backstage area.

…**HOLY CRAP! DID WHAT I THOUGHT HAPPENED HAPPEN? KENYA KISSED ME IN FRONT OF THE CROWD?**

I try to get my thoughts together and must have blush so many shades of red because Kenya chuckles amusedly as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "Hey, beautiful." He murmurs huskily.

DAMMIT! You're going to give me a heart attack with all that sexiness attack!

I swallow thickly. "Hey," I mumble shyly and look up at Kenya. "Why did you do that?"

"Hm? Be more specific, Kasumi." He presses a kiss to my temple.

My heart pounds against my chest furiously at his affectionate gestures. "Um, pulling me onto the stage and kissing me in front of everyone, I mean…"

Dark grey eyes look at me. I bite my lower lip at the slightly predatory look in those eyes. "Because I am in love with you, Kasumi." He smiles softly. "And from your reactions, can I assume that you are in love with me too?"

_**YES! We are so in love with you! Please pull that seduction of sexiness dance moves on us again anytime!**_

I smile timidly. "I am in love with you too, Kenya. You really did surprise me. I like seeing this wild side of you, though." I smile brighter as he chuckles bashfully. "Who gave you this idea?"

He shrugs. "I remember you said you liked the song. And Kenji-han said he's bringing you today so Shiraishi and I have been practicing…"

So my brother has a hand in this, after all! No wonder he's in such a hurry to have me changed into this ridiculous dress! RAWR!

Kenya grins and pulls me into his arms. "You know, I was ready to accept the result of the match especially when I saw you walking away with Atobe. But then I realized that you didn't talk to Niou either…"

"Then how did you know for sure that I wouldn't have hit you if you pull this on me?" I ask curiously.

"Well, Kenji-han said you were talking in your sleep. You said sorry to Niou and told him it's because you chose me, something along that line." He smirks slightly at my furious blush. "It's cute." We share a lighthearted laugh.

…**Kenji nii-san is considered deader than dead when I'm through with him! CHA!**

**_I guess that from now on, things will be much more interesting with Kenya by my side… He's always been here before, and I hope he will be here for a _very_ long time…_**

_**Especially if he can pull a surprise like this, I look forward to what other surprises he may have for me in the future! Don't you think so?**_

* * *

**Not so far away…**

"Kenji-han, you _are_ a genius."

"Well, from what Atobe told me about the other guy, I wouldn't want that guy near my sister within a thousand kilometer's radius… Oshitari _better_ take care of her good."

"…What if Keiji-han finds out?"

"Don't worry about that guy. As long as I have Kasumi to convince Father, he can do nothing." _Smirks. _"I _am_ a businessman, Shiraishi. I have to consider the profit and the loss before I start a project, don't I?"

"I'm starting to see the similarities between you and Mi-hime, Kenji-han."

"Haha, I _am_ her favorite brother, after all!"

* * *

**DONE WITH ONE!**

**I'm speeding on to Niou's finale because the two main ones _must_ be updated together! Then I'll be working on the third surprise ending!**

**I hope you enjoy the SexyBack Kenya and Kuranosuke! They are so bloody hard to write and I can't stop giggling while typing this out!**

**ONWARDS!**

**Cers**


	16. Finale two: Keiji's pick

**AND IT'S KEIJI'S CHOICE IN THIS ONE! THE EVIL KING BROTHER HAS MADE HIS OFFICIAL DEBUT! (ish shot to death)**

**If you have read the previous one, Kenji's selection, be prepared for a world of surprise again in this one. XD**

**We're almost done here! BANSAI FOR ALMOST DONE!**

**Ahem, onwards we go!**

* * *

**Finale two: Keiji's choice**

**A week after the tournament, Sunday, 8am, Kutsuryuu siblings' apartment…**

"Wake up, dear sister!" Someone sings into my ears. I groan and turn away from the voice.

…_It's too early in the morning, dammit! Whoever that is shall get it! RAWR!_

However, my blanket being ripped away from me violently interrupts my sweet dream! "That won't do… Wake up, Kasumi!" It takes me a while to recognize the voice… And to make matters worse, it's the voice of my nightmare…

_**OH MY KAMI-SAMA! IT'S OUR DEVIL REINCARNATION OF A BROTHER, KEIJI NII-SAN! ARGH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!**_

At least Kenji nii-san is kind under his tough attitude… Unlike Keiji nii-san…

I squeak and scurry to the other side of the bed, putting the distance between my older brother and myself as much as possible. "What are you doing here, Keiji nii-san?" I ask, pointing an accusing finger at him.

The 'Devil King' brother smiles pleasantly, and I involuntarily shiver. "Why, I just want to take my beloved little sister out, that's all!" He smiles wider.

_Oh boss, I forgot to tell you. I'm taking an early summer vacation… Starting right now! Thank you! Ciao!_

ARGH! You traitor! Come back here and help me out of this mess!

I slowly inch towards the door, keeping an eye on my second older brother all the while. "Where is Kenji nii-san?" I ask cautiously.

My brother chuckles amusedly, and I see my life flashing before my eyes. "Well, I believe he has an urgent meeting so he left early." Keiji nii-san continues to smile, and I can only sympathize with my other older brother…

…**We must've been so bad in the past lives to the point that Kami-sama decided to send this **_**demon**_** to terrorize us in these lives!**

Hmm, what could Keiji nii-san possibly want by coming here, though?

"Nii-san, why are you here?" I ask and almost get a heart attack when my brother beams brilliantly at me.

THAT'S HIS KILLER SMILE! I MEAN IT! IT'S A KILLER'S SMILE!

"Why, I'm glad you asked, dear sister. I'm here to take you with me of course! I've got a special invitation today for a show at a Dojo and you'll be my assistant!" His smile freezes me to the spot. He casually approaches me and pushes me towards the bathroom. "Go get ready, Kasumi!"

_**NOOOOO! Kami-sama, I've made fun of Keigo, I've stolen Kenji nii-san's dango, but I've never commit murder! PLEASE DON'T LET THIS DEMON KILL ME TODAY!**_

I'm still too young to die! I still have to go to college! I still need to get a job! I want to settle down and have kids, dammit! AND I CAN'T DO THAT IF I DIE TODAY! WAH!

…Also, if I die today then I won't get to tell Masaharu how I really feel about him…

I sigh and let the warm spray wash away all of the sleep left in me. I've talked to Kenya about my feelings. And to my surprise, he took it pretty gracefully.

I remember my friend smiled at me and told me "Don't worry about it, Mi-chan. I'm glad you're honest with me. We're still friends, right?"

Yes, call me crazy but I've fallen for a guy that I'd be considered stupid to trust. I've fallen for that damn attractive trickster of Rikkai Dai! My heart has chosen him over the person I've known for years like Kenya.

I mean, I may have a special place for Kenya in my heart, but when I think about other boys from Shitenhouji or Hyoutei team, they do have that special place in my heart as well…

Why Niou Masaharu, then? Well, I realize that the times I spent with him were really exciting and fun… And not to mention that I got to see the special side of him that no one else has seen. His possessive and protective side, that is…

And I guess it was his persistence that won me over… It's also funny that he can turn into Keigo! It'd be absolutely _hilarious_ if he ever changed into Keigo again!

A knock on the door snaps me out of my muse. "If you're not out in five minutes, I'll break this door down and drag you out!" Keiji nii-san yells from the other side of the door.

…Dammit! There goes the idea of hiding in here for the rest of the day!

_**Well, here goes nothing then! Kasumi fight-o!**_

* * *

**The same day, Sanada's dojo, 8:30am…**

**Niou's POV**

I flicker a bored glance at my squabbling teammates. Ignoring the all the ruckus around me, I close my eyes and cut myself off from my surroundings.

…If it's not for Yukimura telling us that we have a special training at Sanada's dojo today, I wouldn't even show up for this meeting. I'd rather go to Tokyo and find out what's going on with the girl I'm interested in, fullstop.

I'd seen her eyes on the day of that tournament. When she walked out onto the court with Atobe, I could've sworn that she was a war goddess reincarnate with the fierce, determined sparks in her eyes. It made me strive to prove myself to her…

By completely crushing Oshitari from Shitenhouji, I hope she has seen how much better she can do with _me._ But it's driving me crazy, since I've heard nothing from her! And it's been a week already!

Why don't I initiate the first contact? It doesn't feel right if I make the first move, that's why. I want her to come to me, and willingly too. If not then it's just a pointless victory.

_I've said it before, and I will say it again. I _want_ Kutsuryuu Kasumi, and I am playing for keeps this time._

"They are here!" Sanada's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. Shuffling around the dojo, we form a single line facing the entrance door as it opens. Here goes a weird training session again…

Yukimura enters first, follows by a handsome, pale-skin dark haired man with sapphire eyes that send my mind reeling in surprise…

…**I've seen those pair of eyes before…**

"Guys, meet Kutsuryuu Keiji-sensei," Yukimura introduces the man with a ever-present smile on his face. "Kutsuryuu-sensei, thank you for coming in today."

_Kutsuryuu? So he must be Kasumi's older brother…_

"Pleasure's all mine, Yukimura-kun," Oh shit, I remember Yanagi saying something about Kasumi's two brothers. One is a businessman and fiercely protective to the boot. But the other one is the one people nickname 'devil king'… And that pleasant smile on his face doesn't cover up the fact that those eyes are looking at all of us like we are dirt under his shoes…

**_Che, I guess it's not a surprise for that. This brother of Kasumi _is_ a wildcard. After all, even his own twin and his sister fear him… That has got to say something, isn't it?_**

One by one we introduce ourselves to Kutsuryuu Keiji. As soon as I say my name, those sharp sapphire eyes train on me in an instant. I crush down the intimidated feelings I have and stare him back in the eyes, which must have surprised him because he smiles a little wider…

…Dammit, why must the girl I'm attracted to be related to a bunch of annoying bastards?

"Well, since I don't think I can really look at eight of you at the same time and I would like to give some demonstrations, I've brought my assistant." As if on cue, the door opens, revealing the girl I've been thinking about… _Kutsuryuu Kasumi_…

Her long hair is tied back into a low ponytail today, along with her attire of black and white tank top with black sweatpants. Her sapphire eyes are cautious as she looks at her brother. "Kutsuryuu Kasumi, pleased to meet you." She inclines her head politely at us but keeping her eyes on her brother.

…_What's going on with these two, I wonder?_

"Now, we'll do some warm ups and stretches. Then Kasumi and I will demonstrate some high-level hand-to-hand combat. However, you'll only get to learn certain moves today since we may not have enough time." The older Kutsuryuu explains before leading us through the warm-up procedures.

I try to get Kasumi to look at me, but the way she keeps her alert eyes at her brother concerns me. How can I say it? This would actually be the first time I would say that she looks positively _**scared**_ of something… And it looks like her brother is the reason why she is acting this way.

"Nee-san, I didn't know you would be here today!" Akaya whispers to her excitedly.

I can tell right away that her smile is forced. "I didn't think I would be either, Akaya." She replies softly. "Bend a bit more," She instructs the seaweed-head brat gently. Damn that brat for getting her attention!

After the warm-ups and stretches, the Rikkai tennis members gather at the side of the dojo as the Kutsuryuu siblings face each other in the middle of the room. "It has been a while since I sparred, hasn't it, Kasumi?" He smiles at her.

She smiles back at him wearily. "What I wouldn't give to _**not**_ spar with you again, nii-san." She replies dryly and lifts her hands up. "Shall we not keep our audience waiting?"

"You've been hanging around Atobe too much, dear. His arrogant attitude is rubbing off on you."

She smirks at him. "Well Keiji nii-san, what can I say? Keigo takes care of me well when you or Kenji nii-san is not around." She smirks wider at the slight narrow of her brother's eyes.

"Well, I guess I'd have to drop by and personally thank him now, won't I?" Keiji smiles and beckons with his hand. "I'll let you start, dear sister."

"I'm honoured, Keiji nii-san." Kasumi says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Crouching forward into an offensive stance, she narrows her eyes at her brother. "Here I come."

…**Heh, another reason why I just can't stop thinking about her. It's her spunk and her fierce personality when riled, mind you.**

She surprises all of us with a roar. Charging forward, the fierce determination in her eyes takes me back to the tournament last week as she falls into a series of well-executed offensive moves. Yeah, I know beforehand that she's a karate and tae-kwon-do black belt, but seeing it with my own eyes amazes me more.

_I guess she's not the type that will sit back and make the Hyoutei guys do all the dirty work for her, eh? Well, nevertheless, this is bloody awesome. A girl that know how to fight and not afraid to break her fingernails? Sign me up._

I look back at her brother. The damn creepy smile is still presented on his face as he effortlessly avoids all of her punches and kicks. "Your fighting style is the same as ever, imouto-chan." Keiji snickers as he ducks to avoid her high punch.

She follows up with a rapid kick to his guarded side. "I'll take that as a compliment, nii-san." She growls, sounding a little frustrated as her brother dances around and avoiding her moves. "Dammit!" She inhales deeply and I see how she tries to rein back her temper.

"What's wrong, dear sister?" Her brother taunts jovially. "Some times I wonder if I'm related to you or Kenji at all, you know? If it wasn't for the fact that you and I have the same eyes, I would've thought otherwise."

"And sometimes I see our _**Mother**_ in you." Kasumi replies frigidly. Her eyes aren't blazing fires anymore, but rather a vicious hailstorm in there. "CHA!" She charges forward.

"You and Kenji are the same, really." Alarm bells go off in my head as Keiji stands his ground at her charge. Shifting himself to the side, he avoids the incoming left hook and slaps a hand firmly down on her head. "Always charging in head-first without considering your other options. Oh dear, I guess I'll have you cool your head down a little then." His smile turns sinister.

…_**Shit, I have to do something!**_

I press myself forward as Keiji spins Kasumi around in a circle with his hand on her head as a pin to keep her in place. After a while, the redhead of my interest drops to her back on the floor, looking dizzy beyond control; her brother towering over her menacingly. "There, isn't that better? Now, for the finishing touch…" The dark haired male raises his hand above his head into a flat, ready-to-strike out palm.

_No one will hurt her in front of me!_ I push myself between the siblings. Looking Keiji in the eyes, I smirk challengingly even if I know that I will never win in a physical fight with this guy. "Isn't it a little dirty to raise a hand against a female, especially your own sister?" I drawl arrogantly.

Sharp sapphire eyes give me an once-over glance. "And you were content to just stand around and watch her fighting me, knowing that she will never win?" His eyes are dangerous even though his voice is deceptively pleasant.

**Dammit… Even Yukimura _isn't_ this dangerous. This guy is borderlining a psychopath!**

"Knowing Kasumi, even if she knows that she can't beat you, it doesn't mean that she _won't_ try. That girl is a fighter so I believe that she can hold on her own and put up a fight against you." I glare coldly.

"That's reasonable enough. Even if she's smaller, she still _**would**_ give me more fight than a skinny guy like you." Oh yeah, this guy is a master at pissing people off, all right. But judging from his character, no one has been brave enough to stand in his way up until now. "You should step aside since you are actually interfering with our fight, Niou-_**kun**_." Blue eyes flash ominously.

_I may be scared as heck because you're a psycho, but I'm not just going to step aside so that you can hit Kasumi around!_

"You will have to knock me out first if you want me to step aside." I straighten myself to show him my resolve.

Keiji smiles wider and walks up to me. "Very well then," he sighs dramatically and raises his left fist. "I think I'll do just that…" His grin turns malicious as he prowls closer, like a predator circling its prey…

"Nii-san, you idiot! If you hit him I'm going to have Father make you the Head of Human Resource department at the company!" Kasumi yells furiously from behind me as Keiji moves closer. "I mean it!"

"Aw, come on, sister, it's just going to be one hit!" He exclaims with a pout on his face. He then smirks and draws his fist back with all his strength. "Not that you can stop me!" He laughs darkly.

I wait for the pain to erupt from any part from my body that Keiji is aiming for. However, to my surprise, I feel just a soft poke on my right cheek. The Devil King snickers softly at my incredulous stare. "This will be the spot I will break first before I skin you alive if I _**ever**_ find out that you hurt my sister in anyway, understood?"

I smirk back at him. "Crystal clear, boss."

"Good," He looks past and smiles at his sister behind me. "I know you're still dizzy, Kasumi. I'll have Niou-kun take you out for some fresh air, okay?" He pats me on the shoulder before turning around to face the other dumbfounded Rikkai Regulars on the side of the room. "Pair up! You, Sanada-kun, you're with me." He beams brilliantly as Sanada visibly flinches.

_**I finally have found myself a comrade at annoying the crap out of Sanada! Maybe Kutsuryuu Keiji wouldn't be a bad ally…**_

I turn to help Kasumi up onto her feet. "Can you walk? Are you still dizzy?" I ask softly.

She wobbles slightly as she tries to walk. "Just a little bit…" She mumbles.

I grasp her arm gently and lead her outside to the garden area. "Come on," I help her walk away from the house towards the bench near the koi pond.

We sit in silence and stare at the fish swimming about for a while. Surprisingly, it is her who speaks up first. "Thank you for helping me." She murmurs softly. "I'm glad Keiji nii-san didn't hit you."

I look at her and smile. "I just didn't want to see you hurt, Kasumi. I know you can hold your own, but will you let me protect you too?" I grasp her hand with mine.

Her sapphire eyes look at me before looking down at our hands. "I'm glad to hear that from you, Masaharu." She smiles happily. "But please don't learn anything weird from Keiji nii-san, okay?"

I laugh and pull her closer. "You know, you sure are related to some troublesome guys. First Atobe, then your brother, a borderline psychopath…"

She pouts slightly. "Well, Keigo isn't that bad. He's just protective and egocentric… But yeah, Keiji nii-san is scary…" I snicker at that. "Hey, Masaharu…"

"Yes, love?" I smile at her genuinely.

Is _**that**_ a blush I'm seeing? "How do you feel about me?" She asks straightforwardly.

I grin and lean forward until our noses touch each other. "I may have told you in the beginning that I want you because you are interesting. I still want you to be mine because of that. But there's more to that now." I nuzzle her cheek. "I want you because you are smart and never afraid to be anyone but yourself. I fell the first time I saw your fiery eyes at Rikkai. I was in over my head when I saw you at the tournament last week. You reminded me of the goddess of war then." I stare her in the eyes. "I may be able to change myself into anyone, Kasumi, but I can't lie to myself. I do like you, and I hope you like me too."

She smiles at me, and I feel my heart soars. "I'm glad to hear that from you, Masaharu." She snuggles up against me. "Yes, I didn't like you and your attitude in the beginning, but I do like you now. Crazy, isn't it?"

I laugh and pull her closer. "We both are, Kasumi." I lean forward. "I promise I'll do my best to keep you happy."

She smirks slightly and wraps her arms around my neck. "You better."

I kiss her lightly and smile. "Whatever my queen wants, she gets."

_**Oh yes, she is the queen I've always been looking for all along… And I'm not about to let her go for a very long time…**_

* * *

**Back at the dojo…**

"Thank you for helping us out, Kutsuryuu-sensei." _Smiles._

"It's no problem, Yukimura-kun. I'm all right with the guy if Kasumi likes him and he doesn't run away in the presence of danger." _Smiles back_.

"I'm sure Kasumi-san will have Masaharu wrapped around her finger."

"I'm sure she will too. She is my sister after all." _Looks at Sanada_. "What about that one? Isn't he Kasumi's childhood friend?"

"Why, I'll be happy if you can help him with his, ah, _personality issue_ too, Kutsuryuu-sensei."

_Smiles wider_. "I'll be more than happy too, Yukimura-kun. You can count on me."

* * *

**It's doneeeeeee!**

**Okay, time for a quick break before I go ahead and start working on Atobe's little push!**

**I cannot believe it! We're done with the main two endings! **

**Cers can do it! RAWR!**

**Haha, please review and let me know what you think after reading this story! There has been ups and downs writing this, but I'm glad it's finished! **

**Thank you, all of you!**

**Cers.**


	17. Finale three: Atobe's little push

**I swear I'll take a nice, long nap after I'm done with this ending!**

**Yes, I've been typing furiously like crazy and all these ideas in my head are fighting each other and trying to get out. So I have to get this done or else it'll keep running in my head. And trust me when I say I've gotten insomnia since high school because of all the things going on with family, school and life in general.**

**Ranting aside, this is Atobe's little push! He's one of the characters I have the most fun writing since I've started writing prince of tennis fics!**

**Well, I have fun torturing him too… (Grinning mischievously)**

**Let's see what Atobe has got in store for his cousin! XD**

* * *

**Finale three: Atobe's little push**

**A week after the tournament, Atobe's mansion's tennis courts, Sunday, 10am…**

Oh my Kami, _why_ are these sub-Regulars lining up for the next year's tennis team such _**wimps**_? That's right, you heard me! They're a bloody wimpy lot!

I glare at them and stop the ball machine. "If you cannot hit a ball from where you are standing, then you have to **run** and get it! Stop dragging your feet! The balls are not coming to you from where you are standing!" I shout and pick the other three players from the side of the courts. "You three! Up on the court, now!"

A smooth chuckle that can only belong to Yuushi makes me turn around. The Kansai genius smirks at my scowl. "Kasumi-hime, you'll get wrinkles if you keep scowling." He purrs and shifts to rest his weight onto his right leg.

_Damn you, Oshitari Yuushi! Damn you and Keigo to hell for dragging the sub-Regulars here to train along with the Regulars! "There are only six more people for you to train," my arse!_

I poke his ribs. "Oshitari Yuushi, I will _freaking_ sky-kick you right now if you say anything else about my face right now." I growl threateningly. "Where is Keigo, by the way?"

"Ah, you see, Atobe has actually sent me here to relieve you from training the sub-Regulars. He asked me to tell you to go watch Shishido and Gakuto play against Ootori and Hiyoshi." He smirks wider as I sigh in relief.

**Thank _you_, Kami-sama, for changing Keigo's mind _and_ sending Yuushi here to tell me that!**

"Who is going to watch over their training, then? You?" I ask him with a less moody tone.

Yuushi continues to smirk. "I'll be more than happy to do that for you, princess." He executes an exaggerated bow with flourish. "This lowly servant lives to serve."

I laugh at his antic. "Oh, you spoil me, Yuushi. I'll leave it to you then." I pat his shoulder and walk over to the court where Ryoh, Choutarou, Gakuto and Hiyoshi are playing.

It's been a week since the tournament, and so far the new training course I've invented is really working everyone to the limits! Keigo, of course, seems to be doing just a little better than anyone else. But Auntie Elizabeth told me that he has been taking a long, hot bath every night after the practice!

…_**Hehehe, I guess Keigo isn't all tough and strong as he wants to appear now, is he? WAHAHA! WE ROCK, YEAH!**_

Other than the fact that the Regulars and the sub-Regulars are introduced to more vigorous trainings, I've also let Kenya and Niou down as gentle as I could… I did sleep on the thought for a couple of days after the tournament and I came to the conclusion that no matter what, I _**can't**_ choose either of them.

What exactly is the reason that I can't choose between two of them? Hmm, Kenya is a nice guy and I've known him for so long. We are close, but I'd rather be his friend than his girlfriend. Besides, if I date Kenya, I won't lose only one friend if we break up. I may lose _**nine**_ friends. And can you imagine how awkward that will be?

_Yeah, we like him, but at this age, it's nothing serious! Close friends turn couples can unexpectedly hurt every one around them when they break up!_

Also, there is Niou Masaharu… The reason I couldn't choose him is because even if I had fun when he was around, I really was not sure how long I could keep him interested… Heck, I even went to Rikkai Dai and practically _**demanded**_ Genichirou to tell me about Niou's personalities around his teammates. I also got to hear about him from Akaya, and the way he messed around with people's minds screamed a big, fat _**NO**_ at me!

…_I REFUSE TO LET YOU BE PLAYED BY A GUY, BOSS! ONLY_ I _GET TO CHOOSE WHOM YOU'LL PLAY WITH!_

Ahem, please give me five seconds to _**murder**_ this nuisance here, would you? Thank you!

I sigh to myself and look at the four Regulars who are playing against each other… I don't know why, but Ryoh seems to be struggling with something since the day of the tournament. He _wasn't_ like this before so it makes me worry about him…

**I mean, come on! He's Shishido Ryoh! The tough, cool guy of the Hyoutei's tennis team who dash away or yell at his fan girls every time they stalk him!**

When I asked Yuushi about it, the damn Kansai genius of our team just _smirked_ at me and said nothing but changed the topic! Then I asked Keigo and my bloody cousin just did the exact same thing as Yuushi!

ARGH! I HATE BEING LEFT IN THE DARK! DAMN YOU BOTH!

I blink as Gakkun's voice cuts through my muse. "Hey, Shishido! You're supposed to get that! What's **wrong** with you!" He yells at Ryoh.

The dash specialist of our team glares at him irritably. "Shut up! I didn't see that, okay!" He scowls and turns away.

"That was an easy ball! If you couldn't get to it then just yell so I can, dammit!"

…Honestly, I think it's my cue to stop both of them before a real fistfight breaks out. From the look on Ryoh's face, I don't think he will hesitate to hit Gakkun's right now!

I clap to get their attention. "Gakkun, Hiyoshi, Choutarou, take a break." I tell the trio. Turning to Ryoh, I point to the bleacher under the shade. "Come sit with me for a bit, Ryoh." I give him a puppy pout for a good measure as he opens his mouth.

He sighs but drags his feet towards the bleacher. "Fine," He plops down onto the bleacher unceremoniously.

Usually, it's Keigo's job to tell the Regulars to keep up with their game. But I think if Keigo is to talk to Ryoh right now, I will have a huge mess to clean up later…

Why? Well, Keigo would probably go on his 'Ore-sama's mode and Ryoh would be pissed. Then the two of them will duke it out with their tennis, and the dash specialist will lose and it will piss him off further to the point that he's going to do something stupid.

…_**Sigh, men and their pride, really!**_

I sit down next to Ryoh and hand him his towel. "Ryoh… I'm worried about you." I state bluntly. Ignoring his surprised look, I plunder on. "You have been off your games since last week, Ryoh. I've seen how you've been struggling with this last week's practice too."

He scowls and refuses to look me in the eyes. _Okay, now something_ is_ really wrong. He _never_ refuses to look _anyone_ in the eyes!_ "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He mutters and wipes his face with the towel vigorously.

I really want to wring this macho idiot's neck sometimes! "You don't have to tell me what's bothering you, Ryoh." I reach out to touch his elbow. "I just-."

**Slap!** "I said it's nothing, woman! You're really annoying! Just worry about your own **Niou **and** Oshitari**'s problem!" He snarls at me.

…Right now I don't know what hurt more between the hand he just slapped away and my feelings…

I retract my hand as graceful as I can. Lifting my chin up, I stare at Ryoh's sienna eyes coldly. "Excuse me for worrying, then. Good day, Shishido." I say frostily and get up, ignoring the look of regret and more, flashing through my _friend_'s eyes. I take a sure but steady step towards the Atobe's mansion without looking back.

…_Hmph, when you're worried about them, they walk all over you. When you're not interested, they _are._ Men, I say!_

It's not the first time Ryoh and I fought, mind you. It's just what he's implying that pissed me off! I'm worried about him, and this is what I get? Sorry for worrying, then!

"Kasumi, wait!" Ryoh moves to follow me. "I'm sorry. Just-."

"Just _**what**_, Shishido?" I ask frigidly. "You're right, it's _none_ of my business. As for _**my**_ problem, rest assured, it has been taken care of. Don't let it bother you." I keep walking. "But if you must know, I've turned down both of them. If that would be all, excuse me."

"I didn't-."

"You didn't **what**, Shishido, arn?" The familiar voice of my cousin almost makes me sigh with relief. "Shouldn't you be practicing, Shishido?" Keigo asks before turning to me. "Kasumi, Mother is looking for you. She wants to know if you want anything else to be prepared for the fall break's trip in two weeks. She should be in the dining hall." He tells me. "Go take a break, brat." He smirks at the pout on my face.

"If you say so, you prat." I stick my tongue out at him and scurry towards the dining hall. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get some kind of dessert from Auntie Elizabeth too. Hmm…

…_**I guess anything to be away from Ryoh right now would be good for me…**_

* * *

**(No one's POV)**

Atobe turns his frosty stare to the dash specialist of the team as soon as Kasumi's lithe form disappears into the building. "You better fix whatever is bothering you, Shishido. Ore-sama doesn't appreciate you hurting his cousin, especially when she's concerned about you." He says coldly.

Shishido sighs irritably and rakes a hand through his hair. "Nothing is bothering me, dammit."

The Hyoutei's tennis captain scoffs. "Ore-sama isn't blind, Shishido. The look on your face when you found out Kasumi has two options to consider didn't escape ore-sama's eyes. The relieved look on your face just now when she told you that she didn't choose either told ore-sama that much. Ore-sama has also seen how you look at her when you think no one is looking." He smirks at his teammate. "Time doesn't wait for anyone, Shishido. By the time the fall break comes about, you may be too late." The diva captain turns on his heels.

"What do you mean, Atobe?"

"Ore-sama is going to England for university next fall. Where do you think Kasumi will be going? Without something to keep her here, she will be free like the breeze. And with her choice in career, England may have something better to offer. But that is up to you, Shishido. You are off your game and you better fix that soon. If you want her here then it's up to you to tell her so." Atobe leaves the dash specialist of the team behind.

Shishido grits his teeth in frustration. _Dammit, what is this annoying feeling?_ "Dammit!" He curses loudly_._

**_Kasumi is _my_ friend. Then why does it bother me so much to hear that she will be away in England and that I may not see her on her own again? Why did that _hurt_ look in her eyes bother me much more than it used to be?_**

Then something clicks in his mind. "Don't tell me… Is it possible?" He stares off into space.

…**Can it be that I like her more than I thought I do? Could it be that because we are friends it took me this long to realize it?**

* * *

**The next day, Hyoutei Gakuen, Class 3-A, 12pm…**

_**After a morning full of awkwardness around Ryoh, it's lunchtime! WOOHOO! FOOD!**_

"Come on, brat." Keigo motions me to follow him to the student council's president's office. Yes, that's where Keigo and I usually have lunch… And some times the Regulars join us there too…

_Trust Keigo to completely abuse his privilege! But what do you expect from the guy with an ego bigger than the Milky Way?_

I grab my lunchbox and walk beside my cousin towards our destination. He takes the lunchbox from me, and I give him a grateful smile. "Only a few more days then we'll be in England, huh?" I smile happily as I think about the Atobe's mansion in England.

**That place has a stable with so many gorgeous horses! It has a private gym and a wide-open field for riding! Heck, I can't wait!**

My cousin smiles slightly. "Are you excited?" He smirks teasingly at me.

I grin back. "You bet! I want to go horseback riding again!" I bounce excitedly. "That Friesian horse was_ so_ handsome!"

Keigo laughs, opens the door for me and then follows me into the room. "Ore-sama believes that you were gawking at his new cremello Thoroughbred first last time." He smirks as I pout at him.

_We can't help it! That horse was straight out from Gandalf's horse from the Lord of the Rings!_

While I set out to arrange our lunch onto the desk, Keigo seems to be contemplating something. "You said you want to work with your family's company, correct?" My cousin's eyes look at me as he reaches out to grab a roast beef sandwich. "_Itadakimasu." _He mutters and bites into the food.

I blink bemusedly as I grab my tuna sandwich. "_Itadakimasu._ Well yeah, Keiji nii-san has the dojo under his grip and Kenji nii-san is helping Father running the company so I want to do something useful…" I shrug nonchalantly. "Why do you ask, Keigo?" I bite into my food.

Keigo hums lightly. "I'm considering the universities in UK with business program and I want you there with me. I want to visit some universities while we are there this time." He tells me bluntly.

I munch on my food silently. I like it in England. The only two things I don't like are food and the weather there. But if Keigo is going to be there then we will push each other to work harder to reach our goals…

_Yeah, and it's not like there is any reason for us to stay here, you know? We do have friends here, but after High School it's more than likely that we are all going our separate ways…_

…**Then why is it that a pair of sienna eyes keeps haunting me nowadays?**

"I'll think about it." I say thoughtfully. "It'll be a nice change in environment, after all."

"Good," we pause as someone knocks on the door. "Enter." Keigo tells whoever knocked outside.

The door swings open and Ryoh pokes his head in. "Hey, uh," he scratches his cheek awkwardly. "If you don't mind, can I talk to you for a sec, Kasumi?" He asks nervously.

_**HMPH! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU APOLOGISE, SHISHIDO RYOH! RAWR! **_

"Sure," I finish off my sandwich. Getting up to leave, I turn and jab Keigo's reaching hand with my finger. "There better be one roast beef sandwich left for me when I get back!" I warn my cousin.

The damn guy smirks at me! "Well, you better hurry up then, arn?" He drawls amusedly.

I'll kill you if you touch my food, Atobe Keigo! CHA!

I follow Ryoh out to the stairs nearby. Since it is lunchtime, other students are all over the campus and the stairs are left desert until the bell ring. "So, do you need something from me?" I ask him directly.

The dash specialist sighs and looks at me. "I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday… It was uncalled for of me." Ryoh apologizes sincerely.

See? Was that too hard? You men and your egos, I say!

I give him a friendly smile and pat his shoulder. "I forgive you, Ryoh. I always did when we fought before, didn't I?" I grin teasingly.

He grins slightly. "Yeah, you did. Hey, I heard something from Atobe about you…"

I don't even bother to groan at that. "What crap about me did Keigo tell you now?" I ask in almost a whine.

Ryoh laughs but sobers into a smile as I glare at him. "Well, he told me that you are going to go to UK for university. Is that true?"

_Aww, is that worry I see in his eyes? I think he has a crush on you, boss!_

…Shut UP, you idiotic inner self!

I shrug unenthusiastically. "I'm thinking about it, actually." I tell Ryoh as we head back to the student council's room. "Since I want to be able to help my family, going to university over there seems to be the best choice. I'll learn more from being there." I say wistfully.

"But what about Hyoutei? Can't you study what you want here?" I blink at the urgency in Ryoh's voice. _Is it just me or he looks desperate?_ "You can study here and then do a study abroad program, right?"

"The experience won't be the same, Ryoh. I want to do something for _**me**_ so I need to breakaway from Hyoutei's shell. I need to pull my own weight. I can't let Keigo or my brothers cover up for me forever so going there will let me do that." I tell him seriously.

He sighs but holds the door open for me. "All right, but let me know when you come up with the final decision, yeah?" He smiles gently.

_**Thump.**_ What's this feeling…? That's the first time I've ever seen him smiling that way…

I reluctantly look away from him with a nod. However, I feel my killing aura spike as soon as I notice what's going on inside the student council's room…

_**That damn Atobe Keigo! You're trying to eat that last roast beef sandwich when we're not around! DIE!**_

"You wanker! That's mine!" I pounce on my smirking cousin. "Give it back!"

"What ore-sama wants, ore-sama gets! It's mine now, brat!" He has the nerve to laugh at me!

_**ARGH! This damn guy needs to get himself a girlfriend and stop bothering me! Arrogant, egotistic jerk of a cousin I've got here!**_

* * *

**Shishido's POV**

I watch as Kasumi tries to get her sandwich back from Atobe half-heartedly. Dammit, Atobe isn't making it any easier for me to have a chance to really tell her what I want to say.

…A part of me wants to yell it out to her, but another part tells me to let her go. After all, there is nothing for her here…isn't it?

"If I were you, I'll make sure she has something to come back to, Shishido." Oshitari's low voice makes me turn around to glare at him. He smirks craftily. "Oh, Atobe isn't the only one who knows about your little trouble. Isn't it funny how Kasumi-hime can be oblivious to something right in front of her?"

I grit my teeth in annoyance. "It's none of your business, Oshitari." I push pass him to leave.

The bastard follows me! "Hmm, so you are still unsure about your own feelings, Shishido? Let me help you out then." He chuckles amusedly at my glare. "You have a chance, and I'm telling you this seriously. She is close to you in a way that can be considered different from the way she is close to the other Regulars. If you don't tell her now, by the time she comes back from her trip next week it will be too late."

…**I hate it when that bastard is right! Goddammit!**

* * *

**Friday, 6pm, Atobe's mansion… (Kasumi's POV)**

Father, Uncle Kirie and Auntie Elizabeth watch Keigo and I load our luggages into the trunk of the car. Stepping forward to pull me into a hug, Father turns to Keigo. "Please take care of her for me," he tells my cousin. Father then gives me a small smile. "Call me when you get there, Kasumi."

I smile back happily. "I'll bring back souvenirs for you and Kenji and Keiji nii-san, Father." I give my father another hug before stepping away. "I love you."

My father's amethyst eyes look at me affectionately. "I love you too, dearest."

Keigo steps forward. "I will take care of her, Ryujin ji-sama." My cousin says to my father. Turning to his own parents, he inclines his head politely. "We will be going now, Father, Mother, Ryujin ji-sama."

I give Father, my uncle and my aunt a small smile. "We will call as soon as we get there!"

The ride to the airport is uneventful save for our bickering, as usual. I sigh and look out the window, watching the scenery around me changing as we are approaching the airport…

…_I wonder if Ryoh is coming to see us off. What do you think, boss?_

To say I'm taken aback by my conscience's question would be an understatement. Why on earth would she ask me this kind of question? Ryoh's my friend, so if he's coming then other Regulars should be coming too…

_God, you are _slow_! Haven't you felt anyone looking at you when he thought you're not looking lately, huh? Also, what is it with Ryoh dropping you off home everyday for the last week even though he knew that Keigo's the one who usually drops you off?_

…Are you saying I like Ryoh? That's ridiculous!

"Brat," Keigo's voice snaps me out of arguing with my inner self. My cousin's eyes hold some trace of amusement in them as he looks at me. "Are you thinking about something?" He smirks as I put up an innocent façade. "Or rather, a certain **someone**? Hyoutei's dash specialist, perhaps, arn?" He smirks wider at my flustered look.

**Damn you, Atobe Keigo! You're making fun of me again!**

I pout sulkily. "Stop making it like Ryoh has something for me, you prat. We're just friends, that's all. Besides, I just got out of Kenya and Niou's thing, remember?"

He gives me a bland stare. "Are you afraid of something? Ore-sama approves of Shishido, unlike Oshitari or Niou, you know that." He smirks at my glare.

…He's such an insufferable git, I swear! If he's not my cousin and not because I love him so much, I'd have him in hospital before anyone can say 'Hyoutei'!

"How well do you know Shishido, arn? You guys may have fought, but in the end you know each other better than anyone else. You are tuned to each other's feelings and behaviors. You may not think of him more than a friend right now but given time I think you'll be happy, Kasumi." Keigo's sapphire eyes look at me seriously. "There are two types of attraction at the base of relationships. The first one is from strong attraction and the other is from getting to know each other. However, the first one may die out faster because you may find out your partner is not what you thought he is. Shishido and you has been friends for three years and ore-sama won't be surprised if he has a special feeling for you. He can be more than your friend but it's up to you. If you want to give him a chance, then let him know so."

I ponder over Keigo's words silently… As much as I hate to admit it, my cousin is right. However, there is something still nagging me in the back of my mind… "Hey, Keigo, then let me ask you something… How would you explain my attraction to Kenya and Niou?"

My cousin smirks amusedly. "Let ore-sama enlighten you, arn?" He chuckles as I glare at him. "With Oshitari's cousin, you think you are attracted to him because he gave you special attention compare to the other guys from Shitenhouji. It felt good, wasn't it? As for Niou, you had never interacted with someone like that before. It was something new to you. But in the end when you didn't pick both of them, it didn't hurt you as much as you thought, wasn't it? It certainly didn't hurt them much either."

…**Yeah…I guess he's right… I guess it was just a temporary thing…**

_Then think about Ryoh! Wasn't he always there when you needed to talk to someone and Keigo wasn't the choice? No, you talked to Yuushi too but _who_ was the one who always try to cheer you up and was willing to do things you'd never think he would?_

"Yeah, it didn't hurt me much." I sigh and lean back. "When Ryoh asked me about going to UK for university, I thought he looked…desperate. I don't know, Keigo. We have less than a year and what are we going to do when the time comes for me to go abroad?"

Keigo reaches out to pat my head. "Then make it work. Long distance relationship isn't impossible, but you have to give both him and yourself a chance at this." He looks out the window as the car pulls to a stop. "We're here."

We get out of the car and then proceed to check in at the first class counter. Of course, my cousin will rather be shot than fly _**coach**_ so checking in is super easy. Also, the attendant recognizes my cousin as _**the**_ Atobe Keigo so go figure…

"Let's go to the lounge." Keigo suggests after we finished with checking in.

I move to follow my cousin but a hand firmly grasping my arm makes me turn around. "Ryoh?" I exclaim when I notice who is grasping my arm.

**What is he doing here? Why now? When did he get here? How did he know when we're leaving?**

_YES! GOOD JOB FOR COMING SHISHIDO! BROWNIE POINT FOR YOU!_

Ryoh appears to be trying to catch his breath. "Hey," He gives me a small grin before letting go. "I'm glad I made it in time. Can I, ah, talk to you for a bit?" He asks nervously.

I blink bemusedly. "Sure, Ryoh. You go ahead, Keigo." I turn to my cousin who simply gives me an amused smirk before sauntering off.

Ryoh and I end up at the airport's food court. I give the dash specialist in front of me a small smile, as he seems to be more nervous than even before. "It's not that I'm not glad about you coming to see me off, but what's up, Ryoh?" I ask him.

To say I'm taken aback at the determination burning in his eyes when he looks up would be an understatement. Ryoh's dark sienna eyes burn with resolve as he speaks. "I'm not good with words, Kasumi. But just listen to me for now, okay?" He grins as I nod and continues. "I've known you for three years, and you know, I'd never ask for a better friend. You were always there for us, and it was so easy to not look beyond being more than friends with you." He inhales deeply. "Call me crazy, but you have no idea how _**relieved**_ I was when Atobe told me you chose neither Oshitari's cousin or Niou."

I chuckle lightly. "That's nice to hear, Ryoh. Being your friend is something that keeps me sane in Hyoutei, mind you." We share a small laugh at this.

Ryoh smiles genuinely at me, and I feel something within me grows a little bigger. _But what can this feeling be?_ "When I heard from Atobe that you considered UK for university, I was really uncomfortable even though I didn't know why. But then I thought about it and then I realized that if I don't ask you this, I'd probably regret it for a long time. So I'll ask you this," Dark, expressive sienna eyes look at me, and my breath hitches at the emotions Ryoh has laid bare in front of me. "Are you willing to give me a chance to be something more than a friend to you? I can say I do like you more than a friend, Kasumi. And if you'd give me a chance, I want to walk together with you and see wherever it may take **us**. You don't have to tell me you like me more than a friend, but just tell me you'll give _**us**_ a try."

_SAY YES! You know you want to try! Heck, _I_ know you want to try! SAY YES GODDAMMIT!_

Well then, I guess there is only one answer I can give him…

I smile brightly at Ryoh. "Yes, I'd love to give us a try, Ryoh." I smile wider as he grins.

**Ryoh always has that boyish charm around him when he smiles…**

"I'm glad I'm in time to tell you." He reaches out to grasp my hand gently. "Let me walk you to the lounge?" He asks softly.

"Please do, Ryoh. I don't think I can take Keigo's 'ore-sama is right and you know it' speech right now by myself." I smile as he chuckles amusedly.

…**Sometimes, the last place you'd look for love is right beside you. However, I'm willing to give Ryoh a try, but not because I'm desperate for love. **

**We are both still young and there may be other relationships. But I don't want to look back when I'm older and think 'what if's, so I'm willing to take this step forward and hope for all the best…**

_**Yosh! I shall do my best in this new kind of relationship with Ryoh! Fight-o!**_

* * *

_**OMAKE…**_

**(Shishido's POV) Five years after Hyoutei's High School…**

**Hyoutei's High School, 12pm, Front yard…**

I walk around the campus and try to find a quiet spot where I can be alone for lunch, returning the greetings coming from the students around me at the same time. Maybe that spot at the baseball field is empty… Hmm, I should go check it out… I have to finish lunch by 12:30pm since the principal has told us this morning that we'll be having a special assembly at 1pm. I wonder what for…

A lot has happened during the last five years. For your information, Kasumi and I are still dating, much to Atobe and Oshitari's amusement and others' bemusement. When she came back to Japan from that fall break's trip to the UK with Atobe, we stepped forward and told everyone that we started dating. My fan girls' numbers dropped rapidly after that announcement.

…_**One thing I'll say to that – THANK GOD!**_

Thanks to Kasumi and Atobe's new Sparta training menu, Hyoutei's tennis team made it to the Nationals. After all the blood, sweat and tears shed, Atobe faced off with Echizen again in the final match and miraculously came out a winner. To celebrate our victory, Hyoutei High School had a big party for a whole week…

It was also the week that all of us made a name for ourselves in the school's history. Atobe was literally called a King, and us his 'knights'. As our manager, Kasumi also made a name for herself. I remember it took all of us to drag her up onto the stage that day, but she was undeniably 'The Queen' as her cousin is _**the**_ Atobe Keigo… I still have a lot of fun poking fun at her for that nickname.

When we graduated from high school, Atobe and Kasumi went abroad to England. Thankfully, Kasumi and I managed to maintain a long distance relationship through emails, phone calls and her trip back to Japan during Christmas once every year. Jirou went to Germany for engineering, Oshitari went to Kyoto for literature, Choutarou went to Italy to pursue a music career, Mukahi and Hiyoshi went to Australia for Economics and Kabaji went to Waseda University for Physics. As for me, I got accepted into Hyoutei University, majoring in History and Geography.

As I graduated, I was lucky enough to be offered a teaching position at Hyoutei High School because an old History teacher was retiring and had recommended me for the position. I accepted it happily, knowing that I want nothing more than to teach my fellow juniors from the same school.

…However, something is making me regret that decision. Or rather, _**someone…**_

"Shishido-sensei!" Speak of the devil and she shall appear… "Shishido-sensei, I'm talking to you!"

Apparently, this girl _needs_ a crash course at giving respect to her elders. And to think her father is a prominent businessman! Heck, I'd say he fails as a father!

I heave a sigh and turn around to frown at a blonde girl with two brunettes flanking her side. "What do you want, Nishikawa?" I ask grumpily.

…The more time I use to deal with this girl, the less time I have to eat my lunch, dammit!

"I want you to invite me to lunch, sensei." Her attempt at purring makes me recoil in disgust. Man, where is my girlfriend when I need her? At least Kasumi doesn't do something repulsive like trying to _seduce_ someone in public!

…Damn Atobe for dragging my girlfriend off to some 'business trip' abroad!

"I suggest you use your time to study for next History test, Nishikawa. Your grade in my class is below acceptable. I won't hesitate to fail you if you keep this up." I deadpan and don't even bother to hide another sigh at her pouting. "And for the millionth time, I have a girlfriend. Go find someone your own age." I wave my right hand where a plain, silver ring adorns my ring finger in her face.

She huffs at me. "You should be glad I'm paying attention to you, Shishido-_sensei_. My father has a say in this school and I can easily have him kick you out from the teaching position, you know? So you should do as I say. You should be flattered that I, Nishikawa Satoko, the Hyoutei's princess, am interested in you." She smirks, but falters when I don't even look threatened. "I bet you don't even have a girlfriend!"

I twitch furiously. _Is this girl for real?_ "I'm not going to bother arguing with you, Nishikawa." I turn to walk away from her.

…However, the sight of two imported cars pulling up at the school's front yard have all students and teachers alike stare in awe. I grin amusedly at the two cars. Who wouldn't stare at a silver Audi TT RS and a blue BMW M3 Coupe together?

_**Besides, there is only one person I know with a blue BMW M3 Coupe…**_

I ignore Nishikawa and her lackeys and start walking towards the blue BMW. The passenger side opens and the familiar, arrogant, sapphire eyes male I've known since middle school steps out with a frown on his face. But the person that follows him out from the driver's side of the car makes me smile contentedly…

Yep, she has the auburn red hair and sapphire eyes, all right! My girlfriend Kasumi is back!

"Why did Ore-sama get you this car again, arn?" Atobe asks her irritably. "Next time, ore-sama will show you how to drive this thing properly."

Kasumi glares at him. "You were the one who got me this car because, according to you, 'Ore-sama's cousin will _never_ drive a plain car that doesn't stand out'. You bought it for me so it's mine. Next time drive your own car here, dammit!" She snaps back at him. "If you hate my driving so much then you can go back with Yuushi!"

…Yeah, that's typical interaction between these two, all right. Although it's quite funny to watch, but I want her to give me attention, dammit!

I stop in front of the bickering cousins and clear my throat to catch their attention. "Not that I don't find that amusing, but are you forgetting something?" I ask with my best 'strict sensei's voice.

Two pairs of sapphire eyes look at me instantly. "Ryoh!" Kasumi laughs brightly as she flings herself at me. I grin back and catch her in my arms. "Miss me?" She asks with a dazzling smile.

"Always," I lean forward and give her a kiss, ignoring the whispers from people around us. "I'm glad you're back." I tell her honestly.

"I'm glad to be back too. Keigo's such a prat dragging me off to England just like that." She turns to give Atobe a glare. I just chuckle at their antics.

Atobe merely smirks and flips his hair. "You should be grateful ore-sama lavishes you with attention, isn't that right, Oshitari?" He turns to the dark hair Kansai male that approaches us.

Oshitari smirks craftily. "I have to say, Kasumi, I envy Shishido when you wear those shorts." He smirks wider as I give him a warning glare.

…**Dammit, why does she have to wear an oversized tee with cuffed shorts and boots and those eye catching accessories when that damn Kansai pervert is around? I like Kasumi's boyish style all right, but everyone can see her legs!**

Oh trust me, when we were on a date back when she just recently came back from England, I had to glare at every guy in the vicinity. You can say that England had been good to her in terms of helping her sense of fashion and confidence, but it certainly didn't help me when other guys were ogling my girlfriend! The couple ring on her finger that is similar to mine didn't get them to back off either!

I pull Kasumi closer to my side. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" I lean down to whisper in her ear.

"It's a careers week so since we're ex-Hyoutei students the director asked us to come in." She smiles playfully. "I wouldn't miss seeing you in your 'sensei' mode, you know that."

I smile back and try to hear what the students around us are saying. What I can hear makes me smirk proudly, though. You know what I'm hearing? Let me tell you…

"_Oh my gosh, Shishido-sensei really does have a girlfriend!"_

"_Shishido-sense is acquainted with Atobe-sama and the famous novelist Oshitari-sensei?"_

"_Duh! They went to Hyoutei together! They were in tennis team and won the Nationals!"_

"_Shishido-sensei's girlfriend is Atobe-sama's cousin! She's _the_ Kutsuryuu Kasumi!"_

"_Atobe-sama was called 'the King' and she was 'the Queen'! They look so regal together!"_

"So is this your girlfriend, Shishido-_sensei_?" I tense and turn around to frown at Nishikawa's voice. This damn girl just doesn't know when to quit, doesn't she? "She's so plain without makeup!"

**That's it! I can't take this annoying brat anymore!**

I open my mouth to give her a piece of my mind but a hand on my arm stops me. "Kasumi?" I blink at my girlfriend bemusedly as she simply smiles at me.

She grins mischievously. "Let me show you how 'the Queen' deals with annoying people." She shifts her eyes to Oshitari. "Yuushi, who is she?" She asks the Kansai male with a glint in her eyes.

Oshitari smirks back gleefully. "Nishikawa Satoko, 17 years old. She's the heiress to the Nishikawa's Design Company and self-proclaimed Hyoutei's 'princess'." He drawls smoothly.

_**Ooh, this is about to get really interesting…**_

Kasumi nods at the information. Turning to face Nishikawa with a deceptively pleasant smile that would've send a smarter person running for the hills, my girlfriend walks right up to the annoying female. "Hyoutei's standards must have fallen so _low_ if the students are calling _you_ princess." Kasumi begins lightly as if talking about weather. Ignoring Nishikawa's reddening face, she plunders on. "Not to mention that your father's company standard is below acceptable if you, his heiress, are behaving like this. Don't you know, _**little girl**_, that how the heiress behaves in public reflects the company's image? Also, the works coming from Nishikawa's Design have been absolutely _**unpleasant**_ to look at lately. Tell your father to expect a visit from Keigo and I soon, about his less than desirable contracted works." She elegantly turns away from the red-face, stunned and publicly embarrassed Nishikawa.

WOOHOO! Call me being biased, but my girlfriend absolutely _rocks_ in her 'devil' mode!

"Atobe-san, Kutsuryuu-san, Oshitari-san, how nice to see you all!" The principal approaches us four. "Oh, I see Shishido-sensei has gotten to you first. Would you mind showing them where the guestroom is and keep them company for a while, Shishido-sensei?" He turns to ask me.

Ah, I forgot that this principal is new… He doesn't know that four of us attended Hyoutei together, huh…

Atobe steps forward. "Ore-sama would prefer to have Shishido showing us around. After all, he may become related to Ore-sama in the future, arn?" He gives me a sly look and smirks at the principal's flabbergasted face.

I glare at him. Tugging Kasumi's hand gently, I gesture towards the building. "Follow me then." I turn to give my girlfriend a wide grin. "You were definitely a queen back there. I love it."

She laughs softly. "I just don't like how she paraded herself around like that. I can forgive her being annoying and ignorantly arrogant. But I _despised_ the fact that she really bothered you so I wasn't about to let her off unscathed."

I simply smirk at her reply. While walking to where the guestroom is, I realize that I couldn't have possibly been more grateful to having her with me like this. Imagine what could have happened if she said 'no' that five years ago…

…**But no matter, I'm not about to look back to what I can't change and wondering 'what if's. It's just not me. Life is all about moving forward, after all. **

**And as long as I have Kutsuryuu Kasumi with me, I believe we will walk forward and enjoy our time together…**

_**Shh, don't tell her that I plan on proposing to her later tonight!**_

* * *

**IT'S DONE! (Dance a little jig)**

**Thank you, Davina dear, for proofreading this for me! And I'm glad you like this 'special' finale. XD**

**Now I'm going to go get my much-needed sleep before I start another PoT story.**

**Thanks to the influence of watching TV Series like 'Supernatural', the movie 'Onmyoji', reading Japanese' folklores and going through my Japanese history's class notes, the next story is going to be Alternate Universe! Yes, it'll be set in historical Japan!**

**I've found out that for me, Rikkai is the easiest team to write so it will mainly focus around Rikkai members with _some_ Hyoutei members and _some _Seigaku members. Be prepare for a lot of twists!**

**I'm SO going to have a lot of fun torturing characters. Hehehe…**

**This story is finally completed! YAY! Thanks so much for reading this!**

**And please review and leave your comment! See you in the next story!**

**Cers.**


End file.
